


Like Mother, Like Daughter

by Owlfred_0w0_95



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 52,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlfred_0w0_95/pseuds/Owlfred_0w0_95
Summary: Percy Jackson is dating Annabeth Chase, the smartest and sexiest girl in school. Athena is Annabeth's mother. She is a teacher in the same school, teaching an English class that both Percy and Annabeth attend together. What happens next when one weird morning Annabeth discovered a secret revelation from her mom?
Kudos: 6





	1. Caught- but with a Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, people on the internet. It's been a while since I posted anything new. Sorry about that. Between writing my own original work and life in general, I don't have as much mental capacity to work on fanfic/smut. It's sadly the truth, and I am sorry... I don't know when I'm gonna post another smut work on this website either. Some of you might know that my smut stories were taken down on ff.net, and I have a suspicion that my jasabeth content was the cause of it. Once in a lifetime free pass / Even parents need some alone time too were not removed by the system, so that's the hint I have that any jasabeth content I post from now on will be criticized and reported. That's mostly why I've avoided it even though I do enjoy writing that pairing. I am sorry to those ppl who waited so long for it, and I will do the best that I can to writing as many jasabeth stories from now on this site. Besides that, I hope you enjoyed this new smut and stay safe out there.

** Like Mother, Like Daughter **

Percy Jackson had never considered himself a popular guy in school. He wasn’t utterly handsome and a gigantic heart-throb that many girls would swoon over. He was in no way close to that. No no… Most popular girls in school would barely bat an eye at him passing down the hallway. Of course, he was no slouch either. A few girls do find him good looking; with his jet black messy hair and his athletic body, some do find him perfectly desirable. Besides, he was always so kind and caring toward others it’s not hard to wonder why some called him the perfect guy you want to settle down with in the future.

So it’s a surprise that the one person whom he ended up with was Annabeth Chase. Now Annabeth was really something else. Having a lot of friends, she definitely belonged in the popular category, with her princess-like blonde curls tied into a messy ponytail on most days, wearing her nerdy glasses for studying in the library, having an athletic body from being on the volleyball team and a martial art class after school. Annabeth was honestly perfect, and Percy was not the only one who would think that way. Despite being that very popular girl in school, she had somehow retained her independence from a lot of the drama that the rest of the other popular people always have. Also, she was more mature, more responsible, and way more rational than the average girl around. Being so smart and cute while always showing everyone that innocent-looking smile, it easily won her the title of being the most desirable girl around Goode High.

To say that Percy was really lucky to be in a relationship with Annabeth was such an overwhelmingly huge understatement, but for some reason ever since they met, they had fallen head of heels for each other. Annabeth loves him so much and so unconditionally that it impossible for Percy not to love her back too. They were always labeled the perfect love-birds in school, and either of them mined it much as it was honestly true. And when you love someone so wholeheartedly, you would want to spend every night showing them just how much you love and enjoy each other. In that regard, both Percy and Annabeth weren’t any exception, making sweet love in her bedroom and crying out each other’s names till they fall asleep in the other person’s arms together.

Though after one weird morning, everything about their lives changed that day…

_-Early Morning-_

“Good morning…” Percy felt something wet on his nose.

Grinning to himself after being woken up, Percy already knew it was Annabeth but he decided to tease her a little bit by staying in bed and not getting up.

“Hmm…” Percy mumbled softly instead.

A smile quickly moved across her lips as she stared at her boyfriend lying beside her and cuddling to her warm body. Like always, Annabeth loved waking up to Percy’s sleepy figure as she continued to stir her boyfriend from his deep slumber, “Hey seaweed brain… wake up.”

Percy shifted slightly and mumbled unintelligibly for her. It made her smile with amusement, her lips twirl up while looking at her sweet and heart-warming boyfriend, though she knew he was already awake.

“You are not playing that card, are you?” Annabeth teased.

Percy mumbled back, still not getting up.

Annabeth chuckled as she sneakily reached her hand down until she found that very hard thing poking at her thighs and rub it with her palm. Being gentle and soft, Annabeth didn’t expect Percy to react with a sudden jerk before his eyes shot open and he gave her the naughtiest look.

“Oh! So that’s how I get you to wake up…” Annabeth laughed, “Noted.”

Percy didn’t really mind being made fun of, not when his morning wood was already in Annabeth’s soft palm and she was still rubbing him slowly, “Hmm… Good morning too, babe.”

Percy kissed her cheek, trailing his lips down toward her neck as he enjoyed the lemon-scented shampoo on her silky hair, “So, are you gonna finish the job or what?”

Annabeth moaned softly when Percy kissed that one spot she could never get tired of, her increasingly foggy gaze looking more and more frisky by the seconds, “That depends, Percy… Are you going to be a good boy and get up afterward?”

He nodded without hesitation which only made Annabeth laughed, “Mmm… I think I need to do this every morning then.”

Moving around his warm body, Annabeth shifted herself away from their amazing cuddle last night and trail down his figure, leaving kisses everywhere as she dragged her lips across his exposed sensitive area. Percy made a soft whimper expectedly, which Annabeth took it as a good sign to keep going, reaching lower and lower until she finally got to the big prize in his pajama pants.

“Wow, Percy…” Annabeth moaned as she leaned toward the big tent.

After pulling his pants down with relative ease, Annabeth smiled at the fully hard and twitching length in front of her face. It was so much harder than last night, and Annabeth loved it so much she couldn’t wait to get started. She licked the bottom of his eight inches cock a few times, getting it wet and also to make it so Percy would feel aroused.

“A-Annabeth…” Percy moaned her name as well.

To see Percy clinching his fist and crying out her name softly, Annabeth smirked as she dragged her tongue up to the wet tip, licking away his tasty pre-cum before swallowing the beginning of his shaft into her mouth. Slurping it quickly, Annabeth lowered herself and have gotten six inches down her mouth before stuffing the rest inside, pushing his lengthy cock pass her throat.

“Oh Fuck…” Percy cursed as he clinched the bedsheets instead.

Percy didn’t know what he did to deserve such wonderful treatment, but the fact that Annabeth had his cock in her mouth, even deep throating him as such, Percy didn’t want to complain at all. He tried holding on to his quickly approaching orgasm, but Annabeth was too skill and he was too sensitive to keep his urge away for more than a few minutes.

“I am g-gonna c-cum…” Percy warned.

Annabeth sucked even faster and bobbed her head up and down. The movement made Percy threw his head back and groan, his thick load of semen ready to shoot out like a fountain. Annabeth didn’t stop, laying waste to his body and making him melt in her warm mouth.

“Fuck… I am- I am gonna— Ugh, Cumming!” Percy made a rather loud moan as the first shot of sperm exploded into Annabeth’s waiting throat. She gagged a little bit, but eventually she swallowed that load without complaint and drink it down skillfully.

“Mmm…” Annabeth made a satisfying and delicious coo.

Spurting more and more loads, Annabeth couldn’t take it all down and had to pull him out of her throat so he could finish in her mouth instead. Percy’s whole body tensed as he came, and Annabeth counted nine… Nine huge ropes of cum being shot into her mouth. Obviously too much for her to handle just like always, a lot of his creamy cum spill over and began dripping down the corner of her lips still wrapped tightly around his hard cock.

“Fucking hell, Annabeth…” Percy moaned with a silly slack jaw face.

Annabeth licked her lips, swirling the leftover in her mouth for a good moment, savoring the tasty and thick creamy cum before swallowing the treat with separate gulps. Annabeth giggled. Percy’s seeds were warming up her entire body and it made her feel hot, and soon she realized how she was turned on and horny for more.

Meanwhile, Percy was staring at Annabeth like she was a Goddess herself. Waking up to her messy ponytail was such a rewarding sight as he loved how unkempt her blonde wavy hair looks. He loved it even more now that she had his cum dripping down her lips and chin.

“Thanks, babe…” Percy said, even though he was unaware of Annabeth’s increasingly apparent needs.

Ready to get up like he had promised, Percy was surprised when Annabeth climb on top of him with that mischievous grin and straddle his hips. She looked rather drowned in lust, and seconds later Percy smiled dirtily, knowing he’s got more than what he bargained for.

“Oh? And I thought we are going to get up?” Percy teased his amazing girlfriend.

Annabeth was in no mood for any teasing as she wanted to get off this morning too. She cast her boyfriend a subtly annoy but naughty smile, “Shut up and fuck me, seaweed brain.”

Still rock hard and not softening by any means, Percy smirked before he quickly angled the tip of his cock at her bare pussy, her grey panties had already been pulled toward the side of her ass.

“You sure, wise girl?” Percy asked for any last minute hesitation.

Annabeth nodded urgently, and that’s all the answer Percy needed before thrusting his pelvis upward, burying his meaty length inside her warm and velvet wetness. He made a loud moan after bottoming inside her tight pussy in one go. Annabeth screamed his name instead, but only after did she remember to muffle her unconventional sounds because they weren’t alone in her apartment.

Annabeth panted and breathe heavily while her arms went straight toward his strong chest and lean forward, supporting herself as Percy slowly got things started, “Oh Fuck…”

Annabeth chewed on her soft lips when Percy eventually picked up his pace, fucking her with those sweet up and down motions, stretching her cunt repeatedly and making her lose her mind.

“Please…” Annabeth purred followed by a gasping moan, “Fuck me faster…”

Percy looked up at his girlfriend, unable to turn his sight away because she was too sexy and too gorgeous to pull his green eyes away. Making her wish come true, Percy gave Annabeth faster and faster thrusts until she was a literal moaning mess and her body was trembling in absolute delight like she was about to have a full-body rippling orgasm.

“Yes, Percy… Mmm right there…” Annabeth pleaded when her mind could only focus on the pleasure Percy was bringing her, "I am close… I am so close…."

Annabeth was about to have a mini orgasm on the spot with a few more humps from Percy below, but when she heard her name being called from the hallway a part of her froze, the delightful pleasure paused and left her body in stasis.

“ANNABETH? ARE YOU AND PERCY AWAKE? YOU TWO REMEMBER YOU HAVE SCHOOL, RIGHT?” Athena called out from somewhere in the living room.

Their movement stopped abruptly, and Percy looked more than a little uncomfortable. Totally suffering from the sudden blue balls, Annabeth could see how awkward her boyfriend was feeling with this turn of events. But Annabeth wasn’t about to stop now. Instead of climbing away like she always does when they were interrupted, Annabeth was feeling too horny today to make any good and sound judgment with this. In lieu of listening to her mom, Annabeth gave Percy a wild smirk before she shamelessly ground her hips on his rich and tasty member again.

Percy’s eyes went straight up and his voice cracked from the abrupt surprise, “A-Annabeth-thh?”

Hearing the soft moans flowing out of Percy’s lips made her head spun in circles, the way he was trying to muffle his voice while she bounced temptingly on his hard rod made Annabeth grin like a stupid loon.

Annabeth whispered with her lips twirl up suggestively, “Keep fucking me, seaweed brain…”

Percy groaned as he began drilling as much as he could without fucking Annabeth too hard. Hoping that their naughty deeds wouldn’t be obvious to Athena; whom he presumed was cooking breakfast in the kitchen for all of them before they all went to school together, Percy did his best to keep his mouth shut and only made heavy pants when it was getting too good and too enjoyable.

“I- I’m… I am c-coming now, mom!” Annabeth shouted through the door of her room, her voice undoubtedly sounded shaky but Annabeth didn’t care. She was having way too much fun this morning and the way her body was shivering whenever Percy thrust with a muffled groan just didn’t help make matters any more subtle.

While Percy would very much like to stop, his male instinct wouldn’t let him. Staring at the girl who was always so innocent and good in everyone’s eyes, it was hard to ignore how turned on it felt to see the same girl straddling his hips, whimpering softly and crawling her fingers at his chest while she rode his big cock for all its worth. Being so naughty despite being interrupted, shamelessly meeting him thrust after thrust, making him fuck her while her mom was a few hallways down in the kitchen – probably wondering what’s keeping both of them in her bedroom – Percy didn’t know if he could stop; that is if he’d even wanted to…

“You are such a dirty slut, wise girl.” Percy whispered much to Annabeth’s already overwhelming delights, “Fuck… you’re so tight.”

Annabeth had a mini-orgasm as soon as those provocative and dirty words left her boyfriend’s mouth. It was very sudden as small and slow tingles rolled through her shuddering body, leaving waves after waves of pleasure zipping around her core. At the same time, her inner thighs were also getting so wet it soaked Percy below completely. She bit her lips and squeezed her eyelids shuts, riding it out even though Percy was still rocking from underneath her.

“Mmm…” Annabeth moaned in satisfaction as her body slumped forward a little.

Completely tensed all over, Annabeth recovered in about a minute or so only for the same pleasure to build up quickly in her core, only this time she could feel a much bigger wave ready to implode. Moaning in satisfaction, Annabeth made a small giggle when Percy hadn’t stopped thrusting his hips upward in earnest, smacking into her butt with muffled slaps; courtesy of the blankets and sheets getting tangled up all around their bodies.

“Oh my God…” Percy moaned softly as he chewed on his lips to keep his own unconventional sounds from leaving the bedroom, “I- I’m gonna—”

Annabeth whined pleadingly since she didn’t want it to stop, at least not this soon, “Noo… don’t cum yet. P-Please-ee Percy… just hold on a little bit longer. I’m—”

Percy groaned loudly underneath her, his body reacted with more than a few sudden jerks while he tried his best to keep himself edged for his girlfriend. Annabeth shot him a welcoming smile, thankful that Percy had insane stamina to hold his orgasm back. Rather than fucking her hard and deep like before, Percy could only do her with short bursts, leaving Annabeth with an open season to rock and grind to her heart’s content.

“Oh Gosh…” Annabeth cried out, her cheeks were heating up into a pink and rosy blush, “Percy-yy…”

Annabeth knew very well from how loud they were being right now that her mom had definitely caught on as to what they were doing, but in all honesty she couldn’t give two cents about her mom finding out or giving her a lecture later on. She was so absorbed with her sweet and intimate morning sex with Percy to care about anything that her mom would say to her. 

“ _Percy!_ I am— I’m gonna-aa…” Annabeth whimpered, her voice was in a much higher pitch and her breaths were all caught in her throat, leaving her with stifle moans when she finally reached her own edge, “Ohhh-ooohh…. _Mmm Percy-yy!_ ”

Mewling softly, Annabeth was anything but calm when that big wave overtook her, sweeping her off her feet and washing her away completely. In the best way possible, heart-throbbing ecstasy threw Annabeth sideways, knocking her over while her velvet hotness clamped down over Percy’s shaft buried deep inside her. Staying just like that, she came on his big cock while crying out his name with pure joy.

“P-Percy-yy!” Annabeth screamed without muffling her voice, too drunk on the feeling to care.

As she rolled her eyes and moaned at such an intense feeling, Annabeth was shaking and squirming spontaneous while her pleasure-inducing orgasm made it impossible not to curl her toes and feet sexily, her glossy eyes staring right at the ceiling with a silly and stupid looking pout.

“Oh my God- Annabeth!” Percy responded to her intense orgasm by groaning her name like a prayer as well, “Ugh… I’m cumming!”

Soon enough, hot searing warmth flooded her tight pussy completely and Annabeth couldn’t help but moan at the wonderful feeling of being filled up so nicely. Percy was cumming non-stop inside her now, his creamy and thick essences pumping in a constant stream after she grounded her hips on his pelvis, shoving all of him deep within her.

“ _Oh my God…_ ” Annabeth repeated with a breathless whimpering cry.

Annabeth knew this otherworldly pleasure wouldn’t fade away anytime soon, as it would no doubt leave her unable to breathe properly for the rest of their morning. Quivering all over, Annabeth was delighted by how her morning had turned out to say the least. She was definitely ecstatic to have such a fantastic time with Percy before they had to leave for school together.

Left gasping with heavy breaths, Annabeth purred in the cutest manner possible while her body began to slump against Percy’s, pressing herself close to her boyfriend and resting her head on his heaving chest, “That was—”

Percy didn’t say anything to interrupt, no doubt since he didn’t have it any easier with how his own orgasm overtook his senses. He was still recovering from cumming twice in just the span of one morning, and who could forget how Annabeth’s mom probably knew what they were doing in her bedroom already. _Oh boy… I am definitely going to be dead meat when I walk out of this room._

Rather than to dwell on how Athena would react, Percy slowly opened his eyes to meet Annabeth as he couldn’t stop from being curious about how his girlfriend was doing, especially now since her mom clearly knew what’s going on with them already.

“Annabeth…?” Percy called out her name in a brief whisper.

Even though his excitement was subsiding quickly, Percy couldn’t stop running his eyes over his wise girl who was still trembling on top of him, her figure was definitely worn out and exhausted. Seeing her like this, Percy was unexpectedly getting turned on by her display.

“Oh… Percy,” Annabeth spoke gently as she tilted her head on his chest until she could face him.

Looking at each other, Percy noticed a goofy smile forming on her soft pink lips, then he felt her right hand on his chest, her weary fingers crawling over his muscles on some natural instinct.

All of a sudden, Annabeth started to laugh and giggle softly above him.

Feeling absolutely amused by this, Percy eyed Annabeth with a smirk as he enjoyed the blissful post-sex moments with her, “What?”

Annabeth’s lip twirled up with that tempting frisky look but she didn’t answer her boyfriend, choosing to straighten up instead of laying on Percy’s strong body, even if he was the most comfortable pillow she had ever lay on. With her sitting upright, Annabeth could see Percy a lot better now. A soft whimper escaped through her lips when she couldn’t pull herself away from Percy’s dark messy hair and his handsome grinning smile. It made her feel so naughty after what she did with him this morning.

“Maybe we should consider waking up like this every morning…” Annabeth giggled and suggested the smutty idea while biting on her index finger sensually.

Percy went rigid, though it was obvious why he did. That glowing smile on his lips grew wider and wider until he couldn’t stop cracking up underneath her. His charming laughs infecting her and made her smile at his reaction. Despite the sudden awareness of how perverted her suggestion was, an embarrassed blush made its way on her cheeks but she didn’t really shy away from it. After all, if she could feel this happy every day before school, then it would definitely make her time feel so much more enjoyable.

“Ooohh!” Annabeth yelped suddenly when Percy surprised her by smacking her ass.

Percy was grinning humorously at her reaction, “When did you become such a bad girl, Annabeth?”

Annabeth stared dreamily with an alluring pout, “What do you mean, seaweed brain?”

Teasing him back with an _‘innocent’_ remark, Percy shook his head and laugh, “Come on… I would rather get up before your mom come here to check on us.”

Annabeth couldn’t agree more, leaning over his body and gave him a sweet loving kiss, “Thanks for- well, you know… I needed that.”

Percy nodded and stared back just as lovingly, making her feel a fizzy warmth throughout her delightful body. Now he was waiting for her to climb off of him, and just as she was about to swing her legs around his body below, Annabeth noticed her bedroom door was slightly open. There was a small gap being held in place by someone, a pair of grey eyes peering through and looking right at them.

_Oh my God…_

Annabeth stared for a few frozen seconds and took in the realization that her mother was somehow watching them from that little small gap. A bit shock when they caught each other gaze, Annabeth saw her mom flashing a guilty apologetic smile at her before her lean figure dash quickly away from her doorway, closing the gap without making any sound. Unbeknownst to her, Annabeth could vaguely recall her mom’s left hand stuff right underneath the pair of leggings she was wearing for school today.

“Uhh— are we gonna get up or not?” Percy asked which broke her away from the shocking revelation.

 _So Percy didn’t see my mom peeking?_ Still, Annabeth was well-aware of Percy’s head facing away from the door to her room, meaning that he would have no idea that her mom was—

Annabeth nodded, shifting her gaze back on Percy and smiled, “Yep!”

_-Line Break-_

Having breakfast had never been this awkward for everyone involved, but for Annabeth it was way more awkward since she couldn’t get that image of her mom standing outside her doorway, peeking at her with Percy, her hand buried between her thighs – it was really hard to get it out of her head.

“Ahh-hem…” Athena suddenly spoke up, breaking the tense silence between them which was comfortable on the one hand yet just as uncomfortable on the other, “So, what kept you two from waking up, hum?”

While her mom was sitting by herself, Percy was sitting together with her. She blushed at the pointed and amusing look from her mom, and upon being asked that question, Percy’s face went just as red as hers before he wriggled uncomfortably on his seat, abruptly swallowing almost an entire slice of toast so he’d have a mouthful of food and conveniently excuse himself from talking.

_Oh my God! What are you doing, Percy?! You might as well tell my mom right now how you fuck me silly this morning, you stupid moron seaweed brain…_

As if he truly believed that would make the awkward conversation go away, or at the very least keep it from ever happening, Annabeth shook her head mockingly and metaphorically smack her own forehead in despair.

Just as she was about to make up a horrible and poor excuse, it was pretty horrifying when her mother laughed at their reaction like she didn’t already know, “Oh. I see…”

Extremely shocked by how her mom reacted - especially when she already knew and caught them red-handed, Annabeth couldn’t leave this revelation alone anymore. She wanted to know what’s going on, and why her mom would—

“Mom. Can I talk to you? Um… privately.” Annabeth spoke up despite the blush on her cheeks turning embarrassingly pink.

Seeing the utter perplex expression on Annabeth, Athena didn’t hesitate to agree to her daughter’s request. She quickly placed her cup of tea on the table and left it alone, turning her gaze at Annabeth and smiled, “Sure honey.”

It was obvious what Annabeth wanted to talk to her about, and Athena knew she had some explaining to do. After all, she was peeking for a long time at her daughter having sex with her boyfriend and even played with herself a little bit at the sight of them. She should have felt disgusted, but none of those feelings even came. Instead, she was— well, guessing she had to come clean now…

Annabeth got up from her seat and led her mom into the kitchen, far enough away from Percy’s hearing range so he couldn’t eavesdrop on this conversation. As she formulated a plan – thinking of a way to ask her mom about what happened without being too harsh or accusing, Annabeth didn’t expect her mom to break the ice first.

“I know what you want to talk about, honey…” Said Athena while she sounded guilty but at the same time she didn’t show it to her at all.

Annabeth leaned on the kitchen counter and cross her arms around her chest, “So?”

As she waited for her explanation, Annabeth couldn’t understand why her mom was suddenly blushing bright red. Also, she could tell from her body movements – a little squirms here and there, twisting her inner thighs together – that her mom was… _Oh my God!_

Of course, she would have never guessed in a million years that her mom was really feeling— she didn’t expect something like this at all. Annabeth raised her eyebrows in disbelief when the realization hit her and her mom didn’t even need to explain or say anything to come clean.

But of course, she began to explain either way…

“Look, Annabeth…” Athena finally spoke with a soft and uneasy voice, “I- I uh… Well, you know it’s been a while since your father left us, and I guess being alone with myself for so long, I just— I didn’t know what came over me, honey. I am sorry.”

Annabeth couldn’t speak or make any reply.

“And you know being a high school teacher comes with a certain professionalism, so it’s not easy to… you know, just go out to a bar a-and—”

Athena paused in the middle of revealing something so embarrassing.

“Besides, I didn’t want you to— well, it’s probably awkward to bring some stranger home when you are already here, you know? Especially when Percy is here most nights too.”

Wordless, Annabeth couldn’t believe that’s the reason why she caught her mom enjoying herself while looking at her and Percy. It immediately gave off a strange and weird feeling at first, making her feel an uncomfortable lump in her throat. However, once her mom’s message got across, Annabeth wasn’t sure if she should feel disgusted with the revelation anymore. After all, her mom was still a relatively young woman in her early 30’s, and she would have needs too. Ever since her dad left, she hadn’t even once considered the possibility or the idea that her mom might be feeling very lonely all by herself. Now that it was brought to her attention, Annabeth wanted nothing more than to help her mom out too.

“I am sorry too, mom.” Annabeth apologized and saw her mom react with an awkward and nervous smile, “I haven’t even once thought about you and your needs too. I guess I was so happy with Percy every night that I just didn’t see that you wanted some alone time with—”

Annabeth paused suddenly when a really bad idea struck her.

“Thanks, Annabeth. It makes me glad that you are not mad at me, and I promise I won’t—”

Annabeth interrupted out of nowhere, “Wait, mom… I- umm…”

_Gosh! I can’t stop thinking about it…_

Not knowing how to convey her thoughts, Annabeth was so impulsive with her abrupt desires that she quickly got tongue-tied. Even though she’s got her mom’s undivided attention, Annabeth had to pull away from their conversation. In a careful manner, she cautiously tilted her head back so she could peek at Percy through the kitchen opening. Luckily, he wasn’t paying attention at all, his eyes wandering and mostly focus on his toast.

Given that her boyfriend was worlds away, Annabeth eventually titled her head back to her private conversation with her mom, and just as she expected her mother’s eyebrows were raised with all kinds of unknown and intriguing questions. As she prepared to reveal what she wanted to say, Annabeth could feel her own rhythmic breathing getting heavier and heavier, her heart rate pumping faster and more erratic when she slipped the first words out of her mouth, offering her mom something that she had no idea what it would lead to.

“I- I can share…” Annabeth said with a low and a very much apprehensive voice, “Umm… I can share Percy with you if you are interested.”

Keeping her eyes at her mom’s chin because she was unable to meet her gaze, Annabeth clarified after seeing her expression changed, “I mean, he’s still my boyfriend and all, but I am willing to share him with you… so maybe you don’t have to go meet some random guys at a bar or something.”

Now it was Athena’s turn to be completely speechless by what her daughter was suggesting, leaving her shell shocked and too stunned to move. Weird and completely inappropriate images and imaginations were all stuck in her head. She couldn’t stop envisioning how Annabeth’s idea might look like – where Percy was on top of her semi-naked, planting kisses on her neck, his hands roam around her sensitive body yearning for sensual touches – it made her shudder from head to toe, her aching core getting aroused and wet despite feeling so wrong at these forbidden thoughts.

“Uhhh— come again?” Athena wasn’t sure if she heard her daughter right, as Annabeth unintentionally gave her a shock of a lifetime once she suggested for her to- to—

Utter disbelief filled Annabeth’s entire body as well after her wildly inappropriate and forbidden suggestion, but now that her not-so-hidden desires were out in the open, Annabeth tried not to let the mother and daughter relationship between them bothered what she wanted, doing her best to think about it only in terms of their sexual needs.

“Look mom,” Annabeth said with her serious voice, “I don’t think you should go out and look for strangers to satisfy your needs. God knows who those people might be... I know it’s weird since you are my mom and all that, but I think you are really attractive and sexy too. I just don’t want some random guys to drool over you like that. You deserve more…”

Athena was absolutely shocked just listening to her daughter’s confession.

“And since we both need someone to satisfy our needs…” Annabeth paused with a sly smile, “Well, I know from experiences that Percy is really good in the um— _you know?_ ”

Annabeth hinted at what she was saying with a playful melodic voice. Now that she had given her mom all the reasons to take up on her offer, Annabeth was squealing with joy when the expression changed on her mom’s soft perplexed face, a guilty smile moved across her lips.

“Oh Annabeth, I- I really don’t know…” Athena mumbled out her daughter’s name as she hesitantly and heavily contemplated on what Annabeth was suggesting.

 _Oh my Goodness… Am I getting wet right now?_ Athena thought to herself.

It was a crazy idea, one that would no doubt bring about the end of any normal relationships between her daughter and Percy as well. However, Athena reasoned with herself that it’s been so goddamn long s-since— since she had— Oh she was really horny now! Despite the possibility of all those negative outcomes, Athena wanted it. She wanted it badly… What’s more, Annabeth was giving her many surprisingly sound reasons to actually go through with her plan. After all, she would definitely like to avoid involving some random strangers. Doing this would also keep up her social appearance as a professional English teacher, that way she wouldn't risk letting her co-workers know about her time hooking up with someone she took home from a bar. Besides, the fact that Annabeth started giggling with an overly joyful and pleasantly satisfied look, Athena knew instantly that Percy must be good… very good indeed to make her daughter feel so happy after it. The offer was too tempting…

“Mom…” Annabeth sighed with a slightly exasperated look, “Don’t worry. I am sure Percy would be more than happy if I told him about this too. He’s a guy, after all, and who would resist if two sexy girls asked for it anyway?”

Athena gave her daughter an apprehensive look.

“Besides, Percy wouldn’t dare to say no to a wild fuck party with either one of us…” Annabeth made a laughing giggle, “He’s always so horny t-that—”

Eyebrows raised, Athena almost gasped at the choice words that coming from her daughter’s mouth as she blurted out this new desire shamelessly. But Athena couldn’t deny that it made her even more turned on. She pictured a day where Percy would alternate his free time pleasuring both of them, screwing Annabeth sideways before coming over to fuck her mercilessly too. Unknowingly, Athena began to drool.

“Hehe— Now that I’ve think about it, maybe my boyfriend can fuck us at the same time too.” Annabeth directed her coy look right at her mother, “I know Percy would lose his mind if he’d get to fuck me and you together… Hmm, we can have a dirty threesome and I’ll get to have sex with you too, mom.”

Seeing her with shaky and weak knees, Annabeth smiled and decided to wrap up their secretive conversation and discussion without even waiting for her consent. After all, it was already obvious.

“Okay.” Annabeth said as a matter of fact, “I’m gonna tell Percy when we are in school, and maybe wear something more casual today, mom… a little more— pert and lively.”

Athena could barely blink in surprise before Annabeth planned everything already. Instead of arguing with that, a pink rosy blush move across her cheeks while she said mockingly, “You wanted this too, don’t you sweetie?”

Seeing as Annabeth blushed and look away, Athena smiled and teased her, “Admit it. You wanted a threesome with your boyfriend all along, right? Yeah, I know it…”

The tease was enough to bring Annabeth’s words into a bunch of incoherent mumble jumble, babbling embarrassingly like a little kid found guilty of something. Athena laughed at her reaction, “Just teasing you, honey.”

Reaffirmed in her desire to sleep with Annabeth’s boyfriend, Athena looked straight into her daughter’s eyes before she said with a dreamy smile, “You really think Percy would- you know?”

Annabeth nodded without hesitation, “Yup! I bet he wouldn’t let you go if you told him everything you just told me… and Percy— well, he can last for a while.”

Athena squirmed and bit her lips as her lust become more and more apparent, “Oh Gosh…”

Giggling at each other, Athena couldn’t even pretend to wait patiently now, “You are making me so freaking horny, Annabeth.”

Annabeth tilted her head to the side cutely.

“Alright then, I guess you already have a plan in place?” Athena asked with that pouty suggestive expression, mimicking her daughter’s gleaming adorableness now that she had been thoroughly convinced by her offer, “Or are you planning something much more— risky?”

Annabeth gave her mom a sly smile, “Come on, let’s go back or Percy will get suspicious. I’ll let you know through text, okay?”

Athena nodded, hoping it wouldn’t be too long to have her craving fulfilled soon.


	2. I Fucked My Girlfriend's Mom

_Curse that stupid wise girl…_

Percy was thoroughly pissed off at school, though it wasn’t because of his long classes or any of his annoying friends around the hallway. No, Percy was frustrated because this whole day Annabeth had been teasing him relentlessly.

Ever since their unbelievable dirty and wild sex right after waking up this morning, Annabeth’s been acting strange. Despite being known as the pure and pristine blonde princess, the innocent and cute student president who no one would ever think otherwise, something was making her so horny today that between classes she would drag him away to an abandoned area and play with him; not least until he was ready to burst.

First, it was inside the fifth floor maintenance closet. A crampy space stuffed with cleaning supplies where Annabeth went down on him without finishing him off. He didn’t think anything of it at first, nor did he argue with her without getting the job done. He smirked after she left, waiting to calm down before leaving after her.

Then after lunch, she pulled him aside to the back of the library and teased him again. He had to grip onto the bookshelf in earnest because Annabeth stopped just short for him to release. That’s when he noticed something was weird. He had to wait much longer for his boner to subside this time.

The third time this happened, it was almost at the end of the day. They just had their final class together, but she told him not to leave until everyone else was out. It was then Percy thought that the time had finally come where Annabeth would reward his patience. When she locked the door after the teacher left, turning around to face him with an aroused and turned on look, Percy immediately went ballistic on her. She blew him first and his already semi-hard dick went up full mast in literal seconds.

“ _Fuck me, seaweed brain,_ ” Percy remembered her slurred and slutty voice as she asked him to give it to her nice and hard, those deep grey eyes blanketed with only naughty intention.

Just like that, Percy lifted her on the windowsill and fucked her against the window. Down below was the school front yard, where anyone with a second look could see someone with their back pressed against the transparent glass. In any case, the way Annabeth wrapped her legs around his waist while he hammered into her dripping cunt was pure euphoric ecstasy, and the fact that they were having sex in school, the wrongness of it made the feeling so much harder to deal with. Percy saw himself nutting within a few minutes and no longer. Just as he reached his peak, Annabeth pushed him away and pulled her sexy pink panties back around her hips, not even caring how wet her inner thighs were after he screwed her good. He couldn’t even blink at first, waiting for her to let him finish off only to be shellshock by her teasing smile.

“ _My mom is looking for you, Percy…”_ Percy replayed what Annabeth said just mere minutes ago, _“I’ll let you off after you go to her first, okay?”_

Then after a teasing wink as she blew a kiss his way, Annabeth left him alone in the classroom with a raging boner that he couldn’t get rid of no matter how much he tried to calm himself down. He eventually stuffed his erection; totally rock hard and still at full mast, as awkwardly as he could back inside his pants, leaving a visible bulge to any wandering eyes. At that point, Percy had yet to realize what Annabeth was doing to him and why. He must have grumbled for more than minutes while walking down the deserted hallways, devoid of any students or professors alike while awkwardly shifting his pants uncomfortably.

Hence, the reason why Percy was cursing his girlfriend out while he made his way to Athena’s office in the teacher-only section in the school.

_Knock._

“Come in, Percy,” Athena called from the other side of her office.

Percy sighed, readying himself and looked down at his pants one last time. There was still a little tent on his crotch, but he couldn’t leave now exactly since Athena knew he was here. Percy prayed to the Gods above that Annabeth’s mom wouldn’t notice.

He pushed the door back.

“Hi Athena.” Percy greeted respectfully, “Annabeth said you wanted to see me? Umm… If this is about what happened this morning, I can explain…”

Percy looked up from staring at the floor and got a shock of a lifetime. His eyes popped wide open as he stared at Annabeth’s mom with slacked jaw and a dripple of drool hanging on the side of his mouth.

Currently, Athena was sitting behind her desk so it seemed like nothing was out of the ordinary at first glance. However, Percy’s mindset was still lingering after what he had done; or rather didn’t, with Annabeth just a few short minutes ago. He could still picture the sight of Annabeth biting her lips and sucking in her breath sexily, the way she hugged her warm body in school uniform against his chest and shoulders, her shapely legs wrapped around his back and pulling him to her, and the warm squishy feeling that’s so heavenly around his eager length….

Percy stared at Athena without even realizing how wrong and shameless it was to gawk at his girlfriend’s mom, totally perving out and not hiding it by any means. It also created an uncomfortable feeling in his throat just as his pants were getting really uncomfortable too.

“Hi Percy.” Athena smiled while looking into his eyes.

Percy couldn’t recover at all. On the other side of this huge office; there were a few bookshelves and even a large couch on the left side of the room, Athena was somehow looking a lot like Annabeth in a sense. Her appearances was— Like his girlfriend, Athena had the same honey blonde hair and she was wearing it in a messy ponytail today; the same as Annabeth’s signature style, with a few loose and long strands running down the side of her beautiful face, giving herself a slightly parted bangs that showed off the top of her cute forehead. Then came the glasses with black frame she was wearing, making her look hot and nerdy! –sexy even… Instead of a blouse and jacket style clothing, Athena was surprisingly wearing a tight violet dress with a small waist belt, a dress that you’d probably wear to a casual meeting or party. Percy couldn’t see how long it was, but from his experience that particular one probably wasn’t very long, meaning that it might have a loose and ruffle hem above her knees. A sleeveless dress like this was definitely not appropriate for work, but to Percy it made Athena looked strangely delicious and ravishingly desirable. At least in his current state of mind… A little more staring and Percy noticed that Athena was wearing a soft pink lip gloss too. Just like Annabeth… An innate reaction took over, he felt his body twitched excitedly despite not wanting to.

“Come in.” Athena said with a cute smile, “You can lock the door behind you.”

Percy did as he was told, unable to do otherwise. He looked back at Annabeth’s mom, a weird feeling began to build up in his core. Of course, the thoughts in his head shouldn’t be tempted with, but…

“W-What do you need, A-Athena-aa?” Percy stuttered stupidly in response.

Athena chuckled and her eyes sparkled with amusement, “Mmm… straight to the point. I like that about you, Percy. I guess that’s why Annabeth took such a liking to you and now loves you so much too.”

Percy gulped as he was not ready to believe what he was currently thinking would happen, nor was he ready to act if what he believed to happen actually came true.

“Umm…”

He didn’t make any reply, so it was then when Athena stood up from her desk and Percy got a good look at her body from top to bottom. Everything he’d just imagined was right on the dot, and he even got a chance to see those minimalistic white high heels she was wearing. No doubt, everything she was wearing made her look like an immaculate Goddess. He felt his heart throbbed violently as he took in the sight of Athena; his girlfriend’s unbelievably sexy mom, a gorgeous woman in her early 30’s who looked mature enough to be a MILF but also young enough to pass as a junior at college.

 _Gosh! What the fuck are you saying Percy!_

“Well, I guess I won’t beat around the bush either then.” Athena smiled coyly with a hint of playfulness in her voice, then she walked around her desk and strode forward at Percy’s frozen figure, “I should apologize first though.”

Percy was confused at what she had to apologize for, “W-Why-?”

His voice was completely crooked as he tried to speak like a normal person.

“Well… I- I was peaking at you and Annabeth having sex this morning.” Athena said plainly with an almost straight face, “And I was playing with myself while watching you fuck her.”

Percy’s eyes went wide as his mouth drop open.

“But I explain to Annabeth this morning, about how lonely I was feeling ever since my husband left and I hadn’t been able to satisfy myself since then. She forgives me, and I hope you’ll forgive me too.”

Percy almost collapsed on his knees, but the fullness in his pants perverted him from giving away just yet.

“So, this morning I had a discussion with Annabeth and… well, I heard from her that you are pretty good in bed, so after our conversation at breakfast, she gave me permission to— you know... Of course, she gave you permission too.”

After that bombshell explanation, Athena began to stare at him with a really inappropriate and tempting smile. What should have given him pauses right there and then, Percy instead found himself being strangely turned on by that cute look from Athena, wishing he could see more of it from her. On a strictly speaking professor and student relationship, this current situation would have endless repercussion on its own. Now adding that his English teacher was also his girlfriend’s mom, it’s no surprise that Percy was really in hot waters right now.

Then again, depending on how you’d look at it, Percy couldn’t help but feel extremely lucky at this turn of events and he felt like he should buy the lottery later…

Percy’s eyes went wide again as he stared mouthwateringly at the tight and lean figure on Athena’s athletic body, “A-Are you saying that A-Annabeth is okay w-with _t...this_?”

Athena invitingly closed the space between them and Percy got really excited for a moment. The tight restriction in his pants twitched tirelessly. He even began to shiver when she reached out and placed both her hands on his shoulders and his arms, rubbing him up and down to which Percy responded with more uncontrollable shudders, “That’s what I said, didn’t I? You don’t believe me?”

“Um…” Percy had to pull his gaze away from Athena’s perfect and voluptuous body only to fail miserably at his pathetic attempt and stared at her shamelessly again, “It’s not- like—”

Athena smirked, then her eyes gestured at his lower half, “Besides, don’t you wanna get rid of that very hard thing in your pants?”

“Wait- you knew!?” Percy asked as his realization kicked in. Disbelief settled around him when he now knew why Annabeth was prepping him up… for this very specific moment.

“Hmm…” Athena’s left hand trailed down his body, igniting him on fire everywhere she touched until she slowly eased her smooth palm over the bulge poking a tent over his pants, “Of course, Percy. We’ve been texting each other since we agreed this morning and it was Annabeth who told me to wait by my office after school, then prep myself and wait for you to show up.”

In response after his raging erection got rubbed off, Percy reacted with a hard involuntary throb down there, the tight restriction on his member was getting more and more uncomfortable. He had to really control himself to not act out impulsively even though he wanted nothing more than to achieve his pent-up release… frustrated by his long denied satisfaction.

“Wow Percy…” Athena cooed his name dreamily. Her left hand was barely covering his huge bulge.

Percy shivered because having Athena handle his cock felt amazing, more so after a whole day of nothing but tease from Annabeth. Even though he didn’t want to, he couldn’t deny that he was tempted by the way she was caressing his growing hardness.

“I guess my daughter had been teasing you a lot since this morning, hasn’t she?” Athena made sure her voice sounded seductive yet comforting, “Is it difficult? Being _soo_ hard down there for an entire day?”

In the meantime, Athena smiled at Percy and directed a coy and naughty look his way. Her pretense to be a shy and modest girl; despite knowing it would create an opposite effect for Percy, only made her look even more alluring and desirable. Her flirtatious demeanor was definitely doing a number on her daughter’s boyfriend no doubt, not least while she kept feeling him up shamelessly, licking her lips wet at the massive hardness in his pants; it’s no wonder why Annabeth would look and sound so happy with a good-lucky smile every morning… This thing was huge just from the little rub she gave him!

_Oh Gosh…_

“I… I don’t—” Percy stammered as his answer was stuck in his throat.

Reacting perfectly to his indecisiveness, Athena smiled flirtatiously before putting some pressure on the bulge with her left hand, easing his tension but leaving him with more sexual urges.

Athena pressed on sensually, “You must be feeling very uncomfortable by now, Percy. Do you want me to help you out instead?”

Being so horny and frustrated beforehand, Percy began to look at Athena irresistibly despite knowing the situation he found himself in. He even began to drool at the inappropriateness of it all. Unable to react properly on his own, Percy felt his physical body nodded softly in response.

“Is that a yes?” Athena teased with an alluring smile.

When Percy nodded much harder with those dazed and zoned out green eyes, Athena almost squealed with delights but she managed to hold it in, “Good.”

Right after she got Percy to succumb to his desire, Athena drew her index fingertip along the shaft, from the bottom to the top and temptingly leaned over to his right ear. She whispered, “Mmm, now I can see why Annabeth said you are very good in bed.”

Prompting Percy to shiver again, Athena said, “Hmm. You are going to help me out too, right Percy? I promise you Annabeth is more than happy about this arrangement.”

Before Percy had a chance to react solely on his male hormones, Athena pulled away and stroll back toward her desk, denying him the opportunity to just go along with the moment. Now she stood with her behind leaning back on the table, the sight of her tone and shapely legs crossed inevitably gave him an inviting feeling, her hands placed beside her hips on the wooden table, she even leaned forward a bit, showing him a brief view of her ample cleavage under her dress.

“I want it…” Percy murmured softly as he inched forward in a hypnotic trance.

He knew what Athena was doing. She wanted to force him to come get it himself, and after the rough torture Annabeth put him through since this morning, his mind could only think with his dick that’s still waiting to explode. The fact that Athena; despite being Annabeth’s mom and also his teacher, was offering herself so willingly and looking so much like her daughter as well, Percy knew there was no debating with the moral of it anymore. His male instinct had already won over a long time ago. He needed Athena just as much as she did and he was more than happy to fulfill both their wishes.

“Come get it then, big boy.” Athena leaned over more, beckoning him over to ravish her with her index finger rolling at his direction, “I know you want me…”

Now that Percy was ready to indulge in his sexual craving with none other than his English professor and his girlfriend’s mom, his focus went straight to devour Athena’s lithe and supple body. His eyes quickly glued to the soft curves around her hips, then towards her tan long legs, running back up to meet the coy cheeky gaze she was giving him. He gulped, enjoying the smoothness of her creamy skin. She really looked just like a more mature version of Annabeth Chase, though Percy wasn’t complaining one bit.

“Oh!” Athena giggled in delight as Percy closed the gap between them with lightning speed.

“Oooh! Mm…mmm… you are a good kisser, Percy-yy…” Athena moaned with an open mouth when Percy leaped forward and kiss her heatedly. Her core was dripping wet when he forcefully made it an open mouth and tongue wrestling kiss. Athena was melting and getting hot now that she was trapped between his daughter’s boyfriend and her study desk.

His eager hands began to roam over everywhere he could touch, and Athena didn’t even bother to hold back her pleasing moans.

To think she would do something so indecent; having sex with her daughter’s romantic partner and in her school office nonetheless, Athena was burning with desires so wild only a proper dick and a lot of dirty fucking would be able to quench her thirst now. Luckily for her, Percy had both…

“I can’t believe I am making out with you, Athena…” Percy mumbled as he pulled away to suck on her neck and collarbone.

Athena responded with more moans, “Mmm yes, Percy. Keep going…”

“And I can’t believe Annabeth actually planned this with you…” Percy mumbled as he kissed her soft moist lips heatedly again, his hands already feeling up around her sensitive sides, trailing his eager fingers over her dress, squeezing her in many intimate places as sensually as he could.

“Fuck!” Athena cursed when Percy’s left hand stroke over her thighs, slipping his warmth closer to her core. Without a doubt, she was getting just as arouse and horny like Percy was now.

Inadvertently trembling all over, Athena wanted desperately to touch and feel Percy’s athletic figure too, so strong and so well developed, lean muscles over every right places, but with great restrain she forced her hands to grip the wooden edge of her table instead. In a sense, she wanted to savor the feeling of Percy getting lost with her body and take it nice and slow, wanting to lead him on but also trying to play hard to get. No- She wasn’t going to be so easy even if she wanted it too.

“You are a very bad girl, Athena…” Percy was feeling very pleased and proud of himself as he played with his girlfriend’s mom, “You just said a bad word in school… Now, what should I do about that?”

Athena whimpered, not expecting Percy to have such a dominant side before she started shifting in his arms, uncrossing her legs and pressing her butt even closer to the desk. Percy got the hint at soon as she made a move. He lifted her on the table and Athena automatically spread her legs apart, wrapping them around Percy’s hips.

They had stopped kissing at this point, and Percy was looking at her with this hungry and amusing look, still waiting for his answer. Athena was too embarrassed as her cheeks were flushed red and she had to look away cutely before whispering, “Fuck me, Percy.”

Percy wasn’t anticipating how adorable she would look when she blushed away from him. Despite being Annabeth’s mom, Percy couldn’t control his needs as a horny high school teenage boy with a raging erection that’s been played with since this morning. He needed to fuck something tight right now!

Luckily, Percy’s prayer was answered when Athena wrapped her legs tighter around him, forcing his crotch to press snuggly and comfortably against her already wet center. Percy groaned and as a result, his pelvis started bucking forward and his hip eagerly humped at her core much to his delights. He could hear the delights from her needy moans as well.

“A-Am I making you horny too?” Athena asked with a smug smile as she ground back at his bulge.

Percy replied shakily, “Ughh…”

Taking that as a yes, Athena finally decided to rein in control and push Percy away from her. She wasn’t about to let her daughter’s boyfriend have his way with her just yet. She was going to enjoy playing with him until she’s satisfied, then maybe she’ll let him plow her however he would have liked. That’s the end goal anyway…

“A-Athena?” Percy sputtered as he stumbled backward.

“Get on the couch, Percy,” Athena ordered as her patience was wearing thin. She was unconsciously drooling at what she was about to do next, “Take off your clothes too.”

Percy got a bit turned on when Athena made her wish known like that. The submissive side of him screamed happily for him to do just that. Though it was the first time Athena would see him butt naked, so Percy was a little hesitant to say the least. Then again, wise girl was the one who suggested for him to sleep with her mom in the first place, and Athena had already saw how he fucked Annabeth this morning, so Percy shook the doubts from his thoughts and hurriedly undid his school tie, throwing his button-down shirt away before loosening his pants along with his boxers. Now he was completely nude with his lengthy and massive member sprung proudly in open display. He couldn’t help but smirk when he heard a small whimper and noticed the half-drooling expression plastered on Athena’s pleasantly surprised face. She was squirming her legs together too.

“Oh my goodness...” Athena was salivating in heat as she watched Percy strip himself bare, his school clothes scattered around her office in a total mess, “You are even bigger than when I—”

Percy sat down on the couch with his legs parted. He figured what’s to come already, but he decided to let Athena make the first move, “I didn’t know you were so possessive, Athena.”

Athena let out a soft cry of desperation as she stared longingly at the huge cock poking at the ceiling of her office, “Now I know why Annabeth would always be so happy every morning… You must have fucked her to heaven every night, right Percy?”

Percy didn’t know if he should blush out of embarrassment because of that fact, or if he should shoot a smug look at Athena for screwing her daughter almost every night, leaving Annabeth in a heaping bliss state until she would fall asleep in his arms. This weird situation he found himself in definitely made reacting to Athena’s comment a little more perplexing.

“She loves letting me fuck her…” Percy said absentmindedly only to realize what he said at the last second, though he was glad when Athena didn’t look likely to kill him on the spot. Instead, she smiled with a sultry wink.

“I know, my daughter can be such a slut sometimes...” Athena joked before a sly smirk move across her lips, “But then you know all about that already, don’t you?”

Percy gulped when Athena finally got moving again. She reached about five feet away from his sitting position before she got on her knees and crawl over the rest of the way. All the while, she kept her grey eyes; ones just like Annabeth’s, at his gaze while slurring her dirty words at him.

“Wanna know another secret?” Athena mewled while crawling on her hands and knees. Her tight violet dress with a relatively short ruffled hem was threatening to reveal part of her slender body to Percy’s eagerly looking green eyes.

Percy wasn’t sure how to react to Athena now. He stared hard at her only to be distracted by the setting that they were currently in. Being reminded of the fact that they were in school; no less in her private office and they were about to fuck each other with wild abandon, it felt so dirty and wrong. Unlike having sex with Annabeth who was his fellow classmate and also his sweet girlfriend earlier in an empty classroom; it was freaking hot because they were doing it like horny uncontrollable rabbits and in such an improper place, Percy couldn’t help but find it even hotter to fuck Athena, his girlfriend’s gorgeous mom who was also his English teacher, no less in her office within school ground while no one else was in sight. This was almost too good to be true.

“Umm…” Percy gulped when Athena finally got between his legs. Her small hands sensually reached forward as she ran up from his thighs, gently easing over his balls before settling on his cock, which twitched as it was wrapped around her soft smooth hands. Already, Percy’s tip was dripping with pre-cum when Athena dropped a naughty gaze his way. He shivered.

Athena smirked at the star-struck and daze look from Percy before revealing her secret. At the same time, she made sure both her hands were on his eight inches cock and gave him a little tug. She giggled when Percy groaned before she said, “My daughter isn’t the only one…”

When Percy tensed underneath her touch, Athena scooched her upper body closer so her sizable chest and cleavage were clearly on display, right underneath where she was handling him.

“I loved being a dirty slut just like Annabeth as well…” Athena saw Percy’s Adam apply bob slightly, “And I’ve loved being fucked by a dirty, big hard cock too.”

Percy almost lost control of his male carnal instinct at the sight of Athena, with her plump pink lips pouting slightly, her eyes shone with a lazy twinkle, and her fully turned on expression staring directly at him, plus the way she was tempting him with those racy words too. He would have impulsively grabbed her head and force her to choke on his cock if not for his strong willpower.

“But for now, I think I am going to enjoy myself with your tasty looking treat first,” Athena smirked until she finally leaned over with her tongue darted out, teasingly going forward and gently taking the first lap over the bottom of Percy’s amazingly big teenage cock.

“Ugh...” Percy groaned automatically.

After the first lap over his length, Athena reveled at the taste of Percy before she started licking him over and over. From her vague recollection, the way Percy’s taste roll off her tongue felt much better than anything she had with her ex-husband. His scent was also much to be complimented as it was rid of that musky smell. Instead, he smelled almost like soft ocean sea breeze which was entirely refreshing. There was no doubt that Percy was way better than anything she had experienced before.

“Mmm…” Athena made a wet twirl with her tongue around his shaft besides focusing only on the most sensitive bottom part, “Your cock is so big Percy, and you taste amazing too…”

 _Judging by his girthy length now, he must be pretty big even when he’s not hard._ Athena thought to herself because Annabeth had already got Percy rock hard beforehand. He did come inside her office with a bulging tent in his pants already; oh yeah, she most definitely noticed, so her daughter must have been teasing him for the whole school day. It was an interesting question for another day, perhaps…

More importantly, Athena wanted to make her first blowjob for Percy as hot and sloppy as she could for him to enjoy. After all, she hadn’t practice sucking cock; not least a monster like Percy’s, for more than a few years. She wondered if her pleasing skills learned from past experience would actually hold up.

“Oh Gods, you suck so f-fucking g-good-dd…”

Hearing wild moaning praises from Percy, Athena smirked with relief to realize that she still got it and got bolder with her blowjob. Percy was clutching the end of the couch as he stared lustfully at her giving him a wet tongue bath. She blushed madly out of natural instinct. After all, she was sucking on her daughter’s partner big cock, also her student nonetheless, and she was enjoying it shamelessly too. It made her feel so risqué since she had succumb to a forbidden side to her sexual needs too. All hot and bothered now, she was intrigued to try something a lot friskier to get them into the mood even faster.

“You like watching me lick your cock? How about this…” Athena teased. She caught his attention and made sure she held him before kissing the tip with her lips, then she slowly slid down with her soft lip along the bottom of his shaft, letting her tongue out to add to his pleasure, reaching all the way down until she could play and suck on his balls too. She did all this while keeping him on her lewd gaze, resulting in a loud grunt from Percy as he tensed even more before her.

“Good?” Athena smirked and giggled at his insatiable and staggered expression, “Mmm, I wonder if I am better than Annabeth since you are moaning so much… Percy?”

As Athena got started at lapping up his balls and sucking on his testicles with muffled popping sounds, Percy suddenly found himself in a tight spot at her startling question. Of course he’d wanted to say Annabeth, but when his cock was getting pleasure by her mom who was working him up so perfectly right now, it’s much harder to formulate and even verbally say his answer. He began to stammer like an idiot.

“Umm…” Percy couldn’t produce an answer.

It’s no surprise that Athena noticed his struggle at the tight question. She started giggling at his indecision while taking in more of his ball sacks, almost getting both testicles in her mouth and suck harshly. Actively pulled on them, Percy felt so good he had to plead for mercy with a wild moan, “A…A-Athena! Please-ee—”

Athena insisted while staring at Percy with a very slutty smile, “Who is better, Percy? Me or Annabeth?”

Percy groaned. His hands were squeezing the leather couch like mad, desperate to control himself, but the way his legs were getting very tense, it was an obvious sign that he was getting close to cumming all over the place. He definitely didn’t want to cum so quickly, even if Annabeth had tease him enough to cum at the slightest sensual touch.

Thankfully, Percy thought of a way to get out of this question alive and would hopefully force Athena to stop pleasuring him at that one spot; it was getting him too close to orgasm too fast. He put up a mean smirk on his face before he held his smug-looking gaze down toward Athena leaning figure. His English teacher was on her hands and knees before him after all, and with such a racy and wrong display Percy knew exactly how to put her in her place.

“You are a fucking slut, Athena.” Percy mocked cheekily, “I can’t believe my English teacher is actually on all fours sucking on my cock like a dirty cock whore. You wanna know who is better? Why don’t you keep sucking me off, and properly too like the bad teacher you are, then maybe I’ll let you know who is better… Now stop giving me a teasing tongue bath and start working on my cock like you mean it! Take my cock down your mouth like the good little girl you are…”

 _Oh my Goodness…_ Athena’s mind went blank for a moment as she was trying to grasp whether or not she had a mini-orgasm just from that. Her inner thighs were soaked even more than before, a tell sign that maybe she did wet herself just from Percy’s dirty talk. What a raunchy and unbelievably turned on way to cum. It was ultimately new to her and the experience willingly made her much more submissive than she would have liked to. Despite her initial desire to take control over their secret affair in her school office, now— Ohh she needed Percy to do that again… 

“Oh Yes. I am your slut, Percy.” Athena mumbled one last time with his balls in her mouth, then she pulled away and did as she was told, “I am nothing more than your slut and it’s my job to pleasure you however you like. Please Percy… Tell me what you want.”

Percy chuckled above her, “Give me a blowjob, Athena… I want you to suck me properly and take me down your throat if you can.”

It’s been years since she had done a deep throat blowjob, let alone being with someone who had at least an eight inches cock worthy of it. Athena didn’t know if she could do it anymore, but she wasn’t deter to try it with Percy. His massive and deliciously dripping cock was too irresistible to hold back her urges. She nodded, then lifted herself higher until the angle was just right. Staring at the head of his cock, Athena just couldn’t wait anymore and envelop the tip around her soft wet lips. She made a tight squeeze on the head, slurping it a bit and got a priceless reaction from Percy when he moaned.

_Wow, his pre-cum taste so good! It’s almost like whipped cream…_

She instinctively welcomed him inside as more and more of his girthy length got swallow up in her mouth. Meanwhile, she couldn’t stop giggling and enjoying the sweet sounds of his throaty whimpers before she sucked him further down, not until she was down to the very base and pressing her nose against his crotch; Percy was free of any pubic hair which she definitely preferred.

“Oh Fuck! You are already deep throating me!” Percy cursed out loud in surprise.

Athena did something even more for Percy. She slipped her tongue around his shaft and licked him slowly along with the tight squeeze of her mouth. It quickly drove Percy crazy. His whole body twitched in delight as she kept at it, while his hands went from squeezing the leather couch to gripping the side of her head, his fingers tangled up with her perfectly styled messy blonde ponytail.

“I- I can’t—” Percy whispered in a low and husky voice, seemingly straining from the pleasure of having his balls teased earlier, and now had to deal with his entire cock lodged deep in her warm and tight throat on the first go, “T-This feels too freaking good…”

Percy lost control over himself for a moment as he didn’t expect Athena to deep throat him on her first try, let alone in one go she was able to buried his entire shaft down to the very base. His hands impulsively reached for her head on either side. He also wanted nothing more than to hold her in his grasp and make her bob up and down in a rhythm to his liking, but he found his last strength and held on for a little bit more.

“Mmmughh… P-Percy-yy…” Athena mumbled at him and even stared at him with her eyes rolling upward, creating a very lewd sight for him to get lost in.

Percy groaned, “Shit, s-start moving, Athena…a…”

Obeying his request like he had become her master, Percy’s heart skipped a few beats when his sensitive shaft slid in and out of her tight mouth. He could see her doing her utter best, and just the view of his girlfriend’s mom on her knees sucking his cock; it disappear in her mouth for one moment before she pulled back to take him whole again, he could literally drool a river just staring at this rapturous sight forever.

“Mmm…” Athena added humming which drain him completely, yet he held it back without exploding.

The feeling of her soft inner cheeks messaging the end of his length was really good, just as much as her tongue as it slipped around licking him wet with her spit. However, it was the sound of her loud and sloppy squelching as she took the beginning of his cock down her throat that almost made him lost his damn mind. That tightness in her throat plus her slippery tongue was going to be the end of him, Percy knew it…

“You are so good!” Percy praised as he was unable to keep his words back anymore, “Oh my God, you are so much better than Annabeth! I- I am gonna—”

It took Annabeth a few tried to really perfected her deep throat blowjob on his eight inches cock, and to be honest, she still did it much better to his liking. But the fact that Athena did it in her first go really surprise him, and it was enough to deem her as the best in that regard.

“ _Slurp! Slurp Slurp! Slurp Slurp Slurp-ppp!”_ Athena was going crazy on his cock. She was bobbing in a really erotic way that got him to curl his tippy toe. Her naught gaze was holding him on the edge of his seat while those pouty pink lips of hers made the pleasure insane on his dick. She was also sexily and nosily sucking at the whole shaft at the same time, even twirling her tongue all over the ridges on his rod and lapping at the opening around the head, “ _Cum-mm, Percy-yy. I want to taste your c-cum…_ ”

“Oh God… Athena! I am gonna- cum… Ahh I am cumming!!!” Percy cried out as euphoria finally settled over his tensed body, “F-Fuckk-kk…”

Percy exploded all over the place as he released his pent up creamy essences that had built up since this morning, when Annabeth first teased him in the fifth floor maintenance closet. Relieve to finally be let off, even if it wasn’t from Annabeth, Percy groaned as his orgasm took over his senses. His grip tighten over her head. He could also feel just how hard he was cumming after hours of edging!

“Mwahhh…” Athena reflexively gagged when Percy couldn’t hold back from her blowjob and cum. Yet she didn’t very well prepared for his load because he suddenly shot a huge wad of his white whipped cream-liked craving while the tip of his cock was still being pleasure in the back of her tight throat. She immediately choked on it but luckily she was able to pull back, dislodging his cock from her deep throat blowjob and recoil away for his remaining spurts.

“Ooohh P-Percy-yy…” Athena wanted to giggle like a school girl but the flood of hot cum spewing into her mouth and down her throat made it sounded like she was sputtering nonsense underwater, “Hmm-Mmm—”

As expected from the hints Annabeth’s been dropping subtly, Percy’s cum tasted amazing and it’s one of those treats that you could never get enough of. Fortunately, the ‘ _never-ending’_ stream of his deliciously buttery goodness being unleashed inside her mouth was more than enough to end her stupid worry. But after the ten second mark, Athena might have wished for more than she could chew off, or rather, swallow down, because she could still feel spurts of cum being pumped out from his big cock. Wide eyed while savoring the feeling of his seeds, it was way too much for her to manage, let alone keep it all in her mouth, and she was shocked by such a powerful orgasm Percy was rewarding her with.

_Damn, Annabeth never told me he could cum so much…_

How Athena managed to not choke on his thick milky essences was a miracle on its own, but in the end she had to pull away from his throbbing orgasmic member because her mouth was getting too full and his cum was constantly dripping out the corner of her lips, the messy sloppiness slipping down her chin and splashing on the carpet flooring of her office. Besides, the lack of oxygen she was barely getting ultimately made this the only move she could make.

“ _Popp!_ ” Athena let him go in order to stay conscious, but the moment she stop putting her mouth around his rock hard member, the large, banana-shaped organ twitched on its own as more cum shot out from the tip; they were only small spurts but the copious volume coming out with each ropes made the definition very misleading. It flew across the air until it all landed on her.

Athena giggled and laughed in a playful manner when Percy’s pleasure hadn’t ebb away just yet, not even after the twenty second mark when it was already so much, “Oh my, Percy-yy! Aaahhahh You are cumming so much!!!”

Now her face was plastered with his essences too. In total, Percy had forcefully made her enjoy his cum in her throat, then rewarded her with a massive pool in her mouth; still dripping with more cum than she could have ever wanted or known how to handle, and finally decorated her face with another sticky parting gift of white whipped cream.

 _Oh my Goodness… This is what you get every night, Annabeth?_ Athena’s first thought with a cum-covered figure, _you are such a lucky slut, Annabeth. I can’t believe how jealous I am getting of my own daughter right now…_

“Wow Percyy...” Athena mumbled when it was all said and done after thirty seconds. She even had to shut her left eye because there was a string of white cum across her eyelid, “You just- I am so- y-your cum is— _Ooohh.._.”

Speechless, Athena couldn’t see her figure without a mirror but the feeling of his stickiness was enough to gauge how much of a wet mess she was with Percy’s cum, and she was definitely beyond a wet mess after that cumshot. Despite the shock, the scent of his sweet cum on her face and the fact that she was covered in his baby batter made Athena even more turned on. 

_Gosh, I just got cum on by my daughter’s boyfriend…_

Athena couldn’t stop smiling at the feeling. Horny while all hot and bothered, she was getting a burning sensation feverishly scorching every part of her tingling and shivering body. Unknowingly, she couldn’t turn off a part of her brain that was screaming with joy and arousal. It was the only thing she could think and feel after sucking Percy off and making him cum all over her.

“Hehe, you look good Athena.” Percy said shamelessly while staring with a lewd smirk down at her figure, yet he wasn’t even panting or short on breath at the slightest after his brief recovery.

It was herself who’s been short of breath instead, “I-I am covered in your cum, Percy-yy-”

Athena stated as a matter of fact, then as everything settled she burst out giggling at the realization of what just happened, “You like it though, don’t you? You are such a huge perv! Gosh, Percy… No wonder why you always look at Annabeth with that face all the time.”

Athena was smiling while leaving a cute sigh with mocking sarcasm for Percy, and now she couldn’t help but imagine her daughter with a face filled and mouthful of Percy’s fertile sperm. She immediately wet herself as she pictured it in her head.

“What can I say? You two look real good with my thick cum all over your faces…” Percy said lasciviously with a playful smutty wink, “Can’t help but compliment two beautiful girls, right?”

Content with his compliment, Athena sighed but with a hint of _you are absolutely hopeless_ _(insert adorable anime girl sigh)_ pout, before she instinctively licked around her lips for Percy’s heavenly gift, as she quickly drew over his tasty thick cream with her tongue, slurping it greedily when she gathered a good amount.

“Mmm…” Athena mewled with a giant grin, “S-Soo good!”

Savoring every drop of his sweet essence, Athena eventually swallowed up most of his cream in her mouth with delights and glee, leaving her with an over the moon expression that showed just how pleased she was with herself. And of course, with Percy as well.

“I can’t believe it. I just cum all over my English teacher…” Percy said nonchalantly with a smirk.

Athena giggled at his mean words. Now after some cleaning up and wiping that one ropes of cum across her eyelid, she could finally tilt her head to look back up at Percy. Her eyes quickly met her daughter’s boyfriend as she held her naughty gaze at him. She had no doubt that Percy was gulping all that time while looking at her plastered with his white fertile cum, the result of him uncontrollably making such a huge mess over her.

“Oh it feel so wrong because I am your teacher, but…” Athena trailed off, leaving a dirty smile at the end of her sentence, “I am just too horny to care.”

Feeling so scandalous since Percy was her student after all, Athena contorted her body so her back was arch sexily and her ass was lifted high in the air, bringing a huge risk of her short violet dress slipping too far up. Not that she cared though. She knew her slurring pose right now was leaving Percy all steamy and worked up, and that’s all she wanted.

While squirming a little for Percy to enjoy as well, Athena backed away only slightly but leaned her head much closer to the still towering length pointing upward. It wasn’t as hard, but it remained the same huge bending shape as before. Athena licked her lips with a wide grin.

“Hmm, it’s good to be young.” Athena said as her eyes were glued to his rather surprising stiffness.

Percy caught on to what she was saying because he laughed at her concern, “Oh don’t worry, Athena. I am sure Annabeth told you, right? I can still keep going.”

Working up another appetite within her too, Athena gave Percy a sly smile, “Oh I am sure you could…”

Just as she was about to suggest what they both wanted ultimately, Percy interrupted her with a knowing grin. He sat up and his cock throbbed before her face, “But before I fuck you silly like the slutty teacher you are, Athena, and I know you wanted it badly too, I am going to return the favor.”

Athena didn’t even have time to react properly when Percy suddenly helped her up, the bottom of his cock slid across her messy face when she responded eagerly to what he wanted. Soon, she was within an arms-length range for Percy to throw her on the couch with him. He arranged her quickly so that she was on the top after he laid down on his back. Instead of facing each other with their hips grounded for a cowgirl ride, Percy threw her on top of him in reverse where she was facing his bouncing erection, and he was greeted with her backside.

_Oh my God! You are so kinky, Percy._

Athena blushed furiously as her knees were on either side of Percy’s head. Her short above-knee length dress weren’t hiding anything anymore as her drench core was right above his view for him to get lost in. No doubt he was admiring her wetness with appreciation, but it was still embarrassing for Athena because she hadn’t showed anyone her most intimate place in such a long time. Luckily, she was wearing a sexy pair of bikini just like Annabeth had suggested, so she wasn’t too self-conscious when Percy was staring with a face full of her behind. 

“You are so wet.” Percy stated dryly, yet that humiliating tone made her even more aroused.

Percy’s warm breath and the fact that he purposefully blew hot air on her soaked panties made her writhe in pleasure. It’s been a while since someone played with her down there; most lonely nights were spend relying on the limited pleasure of her vibrating dildo, so it’s no surprise Athena could feel a few loose screws coming off of her head.

“Mmmm Percyy-y…” Athena moaned for more.

As embarrassed as she was, Athena still wanted it more than anything else. She also hadn’t gotten this wet and horny since her last time, that’s why with his head between her legs, his warm breaths leaving her sticky and moist, it made her desires so much stronger.

Not at all did she expect to be reciprocated, she admitted she was a little surprised when he put them in a 69ing position but she welcomed his offer nevertheless. It didn’t seem like Percy was new to doing it either, so he must have done it to Annabeth more than she had imagined.

_How in the world did you get so lucky with Percy, Annabeth?_

“I can see your legs trembling, Athena…” He teased her with a chuckle.

Athena moaned as his smooth hands were running up from her lower thighs, sneaking its way toward her more sensitive inner thighs and caressing that spot over and over. He remained there for more than a few uncomfortable moments to which Athena responded with nerve-tingling shivers. Percy chuckled again as he was indulging in her uncontrollable reaction, but at the same time he wasn’t giving her anything to indulge in for herself, except for the sexual agony that followed.

“S-Stop teasing-gg me…” Athena whined with a short ragged breath.

She could almost _hear_ a wild smirk coming from Percy behind her. The slow teasing foreplay dragged on steadily much to Athena’s displeasure and helplessness.

“It’s not fair— A-Any girl would tremble-ee like that if they were being- ugh, please! Don’t tease me anymore…” Athena struggled with being held in suspense as she was unable to enjoy herself fully, “Ugh! You jerkkk!”

Percy just moved his hands away from her inner thighs, and in a rush of frustration she screamed and cursed him out, but the second after she did her voice abruptly paused midway, only then a stifle groan was let out from her raspy throat before a gentler soft moans followed suit. She trembled wildly at the surprise ambush.

“Ooohh!”

Not being a tease or a snarky student anymore, Percy finally started munching on her pussy covered by her panties. His tongue was out before he took a tentative lick over her wetness. Despite still being panties cladded with soaked inner thighs, his hot breath and that small lick was everything she needed to have a total meltdown. The sensitivity was as intense as she thought it would after years, and it felt _so_ good! She wanted more! She wanted to feel even better!

“Ohh Yes!” Athena cried out with joy, “K-Keep going-gg…”

Percy knew what she wanted, and after his satisfaction of messing with her a bit, he couldn’t bring himself to tease her wish anymore. In a rush, he pulled her backside down toward his face and bury himself between her legs.

Licking over the wet part of her panties again, Percy smirked at the wonderful taste before he reached up to move her sky blue bikini bottom with a white laced hem and lining to the side. Athena moaned below him now that her pussy was reveal from behind her panties, dripping wet and leaking with slick juice. It was pulsing for him in heat.

“Mmm,” Percy admired with an insatiable urge.

More similar to her daughter in a lot of ways, Athena’s pink pussy slit looked mouthwatering and delicious. At first glance, she seemed to have a tight one as well. After all, she hadn’t been used for a while from her confession, so Percy couldn’t wait to see how good and wet she would feel when he started fucking her. Maybe even as tight on his dick as Annabeth…

Percy didn’t wait for Athena to make her wish known as he took a mouthful from the beginning, eating her out eagerly and with no remorse.

“Percy-yy… Oh please! More, I want more…”

Percy replied enthusiastically by engulfing the whole wet slit within his mouth. He sucked on the parting drench lips, licking the vulva with his tongue, playing with her opening with his tongue and teeth combined, and finally using what he knew from his experience with Annabeth to pleasure her most sensitive clit with different methods.

“Do me too, Athena,” Percy mumbled while working her up to a quick approaching orgasm.

Hoping Athena could blow him while his dick was twitching in front of her face, Percy didn’t even have to wait for more than a second after his request before he felt her mouth engulfed him entirely too. He moaned as his heart began to race, blood flowing rapidly down his stiff organ once again. A tense sigh escaped his mouth while he got more and more needy, not satisfied with just eating her out now.

“Ohh Percy!” Athena shouted with a mouthful of cock.

Sticking his middle finger inside her sopping hole, Percy smirked and chuckled at her reaction. It seemed to have brought her much closer to her release, so Percy went mercilessly on her to make it impossible for her to hold back.

“You gonna cum?” Percy asked with a muffle, his mouth on her clit constantly since his finger was taking care of her pussy instead.

A smile moved across his lips when he felt Athena put a lot more pressure on pushing her ass back against his face by herself. A tell sign that she was very aroused and only a few seconds from coming loose, Percy made sure to enjoy all her stifled moans, hush quiet sighs, and those cute muffled sounds from her weak attempt to keep blowing him.

“Mmmphh…” Athena was trying to speak, but all Percy heard was a muffled and unintelligible strings of words, “C-Cum— I’m- p-please—”

Eventually, Athena took a moment to nod her head around his cock. Her non-verbal response to his question instead. Percy smirked as he inched another finger over her pussy, slipping it in along with in middle finger already inside. Now with two fingers were fucking her along with his mouth playing on her clit, Percy finally decided to finish her off.

Percy chuckled, “Here you go, you naughty slut… Now cum as much as you want…”

When he curled his fingers against her pleasure g-spot; he easily founding that one spot after the many personal lessons when Annabeth taught him since then, Percy felt her soft squishy walls spasm around him and her body tensed above. Her legs squeezed and squirmed around his head on autopilot as she curled her feet and toes beside him, the sight giving him a sexy feeling. It lasted for a while, more than a few mind-bending minutes to be precise.

“Ooooh…” Athena moaned around his dick as she came, her first orgasm from him.

The sensation was beyond amazing when he felt Athena kept her mouth firmly around his cock while she moaned senselessly from her release. Percy moaned as well, letting Athena ride it out. Her slick juice quickly spilled out from her pussy and it dripped all over his face.

“Fuck-kk… Oh My God!” Athena was in delights, even her voice was caught in her throat.

The result of her first orgasm left her wildly shivering for minutes, and that’s not even counting the small orgasms she had with her vibrating dildo each night. Because it’s been so long since she had cum from being played with by another, not to mention that the person pleasuring her was Percy, Athena felt very elated and she couldn’t stop craving for more of this euphoric feeling that she had mostly forgotten.

_It’s been so long, and it felt so much better than I remember…_

“Wow Percy…” Athena managed to mumbled, “I see this isn’t your first time eating a pussy, right?”

It took a long time for her to recover. After slipping his cock out of her mouth, Athena tilted her body and glance backward toward her backside where Percy was looking up at her as well. They shared a knowing smile before Percy replied with a smug smirk, “Nope.”

Athena laughed at his response.

“Hehehe… Mmm, so good…” Athena voiced dreamily with an absentminded expression, “I need you to make me cum like that again, Percy… But, I think it’s my turn to start the main event now.”

Athena revealed her plan and saw no objection from Percy. A dirty smirk move over his lips, he must have built up the same uncontrollable urge as she did during their wildly satisfying foreplay.

“Hmm.” Percy cooed with a hungry look.

Wanting it just as much, Percy didn’t intervene with what Athena did next as she scooched away from bending over above him. She got off his body and crotch somewhere on the couch. Percy saw her dress coming back down to cover her around her lower thighs. It prevented him from admiring more of her delicious smooth skin, but the sight of her violet dress all messy on the hem somehow made her figure even more enjoyable to look at.

“Sit up, Percy.” Athena told him with hot lustful eyes.

Percy did as he was told. Once he was sitting on her office couch, Athena smiled naughty at him and in a flash she was climbing atop of his lap, putting her weight above him with her legs on either side of his outstretch parted legs. He felt her grounded her wet pussy down on his slick member, then she grinded on him, giving him a show with her lewd and pure satisfaction expression.

“I can’t believe I am about to fuck my girlfriend’s mom.” Percy made a tease.

Athena bit her bottom lip in anticipation as she was finally being fucked, no less by one of her students as well as her daughter’s boyfriend.

“Don’t forget, Percy.” Athena winked above him, his cock now poking at her soak entrance leading inside her sopping and warm canal, “I am also your teacher, so you are technically fucking your girlfriend’s mom and your English teacher.”

Percy laughed lightheartedly.

“What a naughty boy you are, Percy.” Athena smirked despite her own naughtiness display.

Teasing that well-deserve massive length, Athena played with Percy by inserting the tip of him inside her parted lips for just a few seconds, then pulled away and left him in heat and wanting.

“S-Stopp it… Ride me, you slut!” Percy whined at her unreasonable torture.

As she was getting a thrill just tempting him with the reward that’s her pussy, Athena couldn’t deny that she wanted it nevertheless. She gave up after a few more tease, noting that she was barely able to handle the agony either.

Athena angled herself comfortably before using her right hand to hold his rod steady. After a few trial and error attempts, she found the perfect spot easily and aim it at her dripping cunt, then she slowly eased herself down on this monster.

“Ooohh… Mmm Percy-yy…”

Instead of just taking the tip, Athena went further and managed to slip more than half of his eight inch member inside her pussy in one go. And it was bigger than she could have ever thought now that it was buried deep inside her. She felt so full just from the first six inches, and now she couldn’t picture how delightful it will be to have all eight inches of him stretching out her tight hole.

“Shit, you are so big!” Athena cursed as she rode him.

Now that they were finally fucking, Athena couldn’t be bother with her sexy dress in the way. It didn’t seemed to bother Percy either way, and now she wondered if Percy enjoyed her more in this tight violet dress more than seeing her completely naked. Her sky blue bikini panties was also pulled sideway toward her left cheeks, giving Percy more than enough space for his big dick to penetrate her deeply.

 _Mmm, is it one of those guys?”_ Athena contemplated but stopped herself midway.

“Gosh, Athena! You are so fucking wet inside! Does my cock really feeling that good?” Percy asked with an indecent look and mildly lecherous gaze, humorously mocking her with his sea green eyes that’s glowing more and more pervy by the seconds, “How does it feel knowing that you are fucking yourself on your daughter’s boyfriend’s cock?”

The many stifled sighs were the only thing that was keeping Athena from melting into a puddle…

Athena didn’t answer his teasing question directly, involuntary choosing to make a soft squeal without her control, “It feels so _good_ …”

Having done the forbidden act with no chance of going back on this decision, Athena moaned to her heart’s content as she stuffed the rest of Percy inside her. It quickly filled her up to the brim, nicely buried inside her tight warmth to the point where the sensitive head of his cock, the opening of his tip was hitting her womb opening. It sent shockwaves through her as she had never- not even once, experienced a dick so lengthy and perfect in size and shape that it could reach so far inside her uncharted spot. The unprecedented feeling made her feel so good that she cried out with pleasure-filled moans and shivered wildly at the never-ending delights.

Percy saw the lewd look on Athena’s pretty face and smirk. It was reminding him of how Annabeth would look when she filled herself with his dick. The striking resemblance between mother and daughter was definitely there. He chuckled mockingly at the thought before his hands went to grip onto both her sides, getting to feel her silky dress against those soft creamy skin around her waist, “I’m going to make you feel much better, Athena.”

Percy gave Athena a warning with his hoarse voice before he took the initiative and made an awkward thrust, his pelvis pushing upward at her dripping wetness. His dick automatically plunged deeper inside her, stretching her pussy further than just stuffing her full, “Your tight pussy feels great… Mmm, just like Annabeth.”

After feeling that dick coming in and out of her, Athena didn’t wait before bouncing up and down on his pole straight away, “Yes. Fuck yes, Percy! This is so good! Mmm, I’m finally— Oooh Yeah.”

His naughty compliment definitely worked well to lose a few more screws off her head. Athena had to really brace herself for the inevitable, not wanting to be satisfied too quick but to drag out the pleasure until she’d be writhing on top of him non-stop.

“Your dick— its soo deep!”

Athena cried out as she rode Percy with everything she’s got, giving away to the feel good pleasure of his warm and hard shaft. The mention of her daughter Annabeth and her tight pussy just added to the ecstasy of Percy’s dick penetrating her repeatedly.

 _I wonder if my pussy is just as tight as Annabeth, after all I haven’t been used and had any for so freaking long…_ Athena questioned with her eyebrows scrunch over, her face plastered with uncontrollable lust as her canal pleasure took over her every sensitive movements.

“I have never had anything so big before…” She admitted with a soft chewing, lip pouting expression.

Athena knew fully well that fucking Percy was very wrong. It was and should be a forbidden thing between her daughter’s boyfriend and her being his high school teacher. But if this moment had reveal anything, Athena was still glad to have Percy take her after such a long period of dry spell. Her previous idea about searching for some random guy in a bar was getting more and more ridiculous. The mere thought made her cringe because it sounded terrible now, no less when Percy was meeting each one of her bounce with a short hump, getting her closer to orgasm every time.

 _I really have to thank Annabeth after this._ Athena reminded herself while taking an impressive dive downward, shoving his girthy pole all the way deep. She met his pelvis with her frim bubble butt; Athena always kept her body in shape so her ass wasn’t huge but it definitely gave those soft cheeks a much more enticing and sensual curves. Once she’s all the way back down, her pussy squeezed Percy whole and the head of his hard cock quickly pressed against her soft cervix with a gentle rub.

It immediately set her off.

“You are so rough!” Athena moaned in delight and pulled herself closer to Percy’s sitting figure, her hands instinctively went to grip his strong shoulders while her face buried beside his left cheeks and collarbone.

Percy laughed at her, “Don’t worry, Athena. Because I haven’t even started yet.”

Athena shivered at his words as she absentmindedly began to ponder at the meaning behind what he just said. _Is he saying that he could be rougher? If that’s the case, am I going to survive?_

“But you are seemed so comfortable riding me already, so I’ll let you enjoy yourself a bit more.” Percy said as he laid back his movements and let her take control, “Go ahead, I’m sure you’ll cum riding me like this. Annabeth always does…”

Athena’s cheeks began to grow rose pink as Percy mocked and teased her, yet she couldn’t help but move sheepishly at his offer and got to satisfying herself with his eight inches long dick. Rapid yet fleeting pleasure built up drastically just as much as her enthusiasm, and soon she was riding him heatedly in order to keep the excitement from fading too fast.

“You are mean, Percy.” Athena slurred irresistibly, “But your dick is too good… I can’t stop!”

It all felt very embarrassing as she gave up on her dignity and instead let herself indulged on those years-long naughty and sexual desires. Gradually as she grinded her pussy at the base of his crotch with increasing intensity, Athena made use of the growing strength in her toned and slim thighs and bounce up and down on his thick dick whenever she could.

“Mmm! Ooh God…” She squeaked as delights overwhelm her.

The combination of her bouncing and grinding movements was tremendous. The sensation so gripping and wonderful it made her whimper in a cute and pleading way. Her expression was adorable no doubt, not least when her eyes were screwed shut and her bottom lip were caught between her wet lips, biting down hard to distract herself.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Percy asked as he surely took notice of her overjoy-inducing expression.

Athena gasped, “Yesss… I’m—”

Percy surprised her out of nowhere when he slipped his hands behind her back and grope a handful of her butt cheeks within each palm. He felt her up right away and his fingers made light squeeze on the tight flesh. It just made her moan more in earnest.

Athena dug her body closer to Percy as he kneaded and play with her firm bubble butt. Mewling sexily like a kitten because she couldn’t help herself, Athena was coming apart and losing her marbles all together. She was close to cumming.

“You’re gonna cum now, aren’t you? I can feel you squeezing me tight, Athena…”

Percy was fiddling with the hem of her dress when he asked her that question with a wild smirk. Athena immediately whined at his explicit look. Her love juice now leaking like a river from inside her drench cunt. It soaked both her inner thighs and all over Percy’s dick, creating sloppy squelching sounds whenever she slam herself down on him. The bottom of her dress now in a rightful wet mess.

Purposefully making her lose her inhibition, Athena shuddered violently as she actively rode his dick with enhance eagerness, intended to make her impending orgasm as pleasure as possible. After a few more up and down motion, the tightening of her gut began to intensify and she could feel her build up swelling inside her.

“Hahh… Ungh… Ahhh…” Athena whimpered and hid her face in the nooks of Percy’s neck.

Couldn’t stop herself now, Athena was feeling so close to the point of reaching nirvana, yet something was pulling her back. She began to ride Percy much harder hoping to make up the difference but to no avail. Perhaps she was too focus on making herself cum hard that it became impossible to let go until she’s gotten to that mind-numbing stage. It was slowly killing her inside.

Luckily, Percy seemed to be aware of her struggles and did something to bring her over the edge. His right hand managed to slip away from her ass as he sneaked his fingers down between her wet inner thighs, then with quick work he founded her crazy sensitive clit like an expert and toy with that little nub with precision. It threw Athena way off guard which finally brought her over the edge.

“Oh! I Am Cumming!” Her pussy spasm impulsively when Percy brushed over her clit, then he began rubbing against it for what felt like an endless eternity

Feeling so thankful for Percy to notice her surprise hang up, Athena cried out while her orgasm took her to the heavens, “Ahhh, Percy-yy….”

Squirming with ecstasy, Athena moaned happily and whimpered non-stop, “Ooohh F…Fuck yes, baby… Mmm… that’s it… Ohh God—”

Lasting for longer than she had hope for, Athena was in so much pleasure she couldn’t hide herself between Percy’s neck and collarbone anymore. She threw her head back while holding Percy’s shoulder in a tight grip. Her back arched sexily with her chest flaunt at Percy’s face, while she squeezed her eyes shut and made panting moans towards the ceiling. Her lips was pouting cutely as she sucked in a heavy breath of air.

“Yes! Oh fuck y…yes…” She moaned again.

Not fully aware of her hips still rocking on his dick, Athena have to take more than a few minutes to really compose herself. Still shaking on her own, she was now reeling with post-orgasmic bliss as the euphoria slowly ebbed away from her tingling body filled with joy. That huge orgasm literally wash her away with a giant tsunami.

In the end, it took her more than three minutes to calm down.

“That was… everything I’ve hoped for after _years_ , P-Percy…” Athena said gratefully with her voice sounding crooked and muffled underwater.

Instead of replying, Athena looked back down at Percy and saw… someone entirely different. Sure, he was still smirking at her with that up-to-no-good handsome smile, but there was something else in his green eyes- an animalistic gaze as his teenage hormones began to work overtime.

“Ohh Percy…” Athena called his name in a drunken slur manner.

Percy was staring at her with a horny expression after she just made herself cum on his dick. No doubt he was feeling a little frustrated that he didn’t get to have his fun with her, but he was able to hold himself back. Knowing what he wanted ultimately, she smirked eagerly at him and rocked invitingly on his crotch with slight movements. That very hard thing was still twitching inside her…

“You can still go, can’t you?” Athena asked a rhetorical question to tease him.

_Of course Percy could still go. After all, he didn’t cum yet…_

Shooting him a cute and dreamy smile back at his lewd and hungry stares, Athena didn’t even bother with the consequence of tempting Percy like that. Even though she was now a prey to him, she intentionally neglect to see it. Choosing to offer herself on a silver platter, Athena wanted to see if Percy- her predator, would take charge and just devour her for his own pleasure… _Mmm, I wonder what Percy would do to me now._

Totally forgetting her apprehension to how rough Percy could get, Athena just smiled enticing and said with an angelic voice, “So Percy, c-can I make a request?”

Percy was literally seconds away from violating her with those burning green eyes, but It just made her giggled and blushed at the way he was drinking in her figure within his own lust.

Athena continued to tease him while sitting on his lap, that dick buried so snuggly inside her convulsing and velvet warmth. Once Percy was paying attention with his undivided gaze, Athena wasted no time before shooting him a coy and one of those slutty _I am ready for more_ look, “Fuck me again?”

Just like that, Percy groaned out loud in earnest and lost control of his carnal instinct, not before he went animalistic on her. He quickly grabbed Athena’s sexy ass as firmly as he could in both hands, then just when she least expected it, he easily got off the couch with his strong thigh muscles, requiring nothing more than his good stamina and his incredible strength- boosted by his sexual needs, to pull himself up with Athena on his hip.

“You are such a fucking slutty teacher, Athena!” Percy said dryly as he was more focused on finding ways to fuck his girlfriend’s horny mom again.

Percy heard Athena moaned with a surprise yelp as her toned and slim thighs automatically went to wrap around his waist and cross her legs around his backside. She was laughing and giggling as he stood up with her hugging him like a bear, his eight inches long dick managed to not slip out of her tightness even with so much movements. It drew out only a little before it slipped back in to stuff her full.

“Ooh! P-Percyy!” Athena had a dirty smile on her lips.

As much as Percy could hold her up like this; Athena wasn’t much heavier than Annabeth so he could easily hold her up on his arms, Percy would rather find a place to set her down so he could get to rutting that perfect little fuck hole with his big cock. Just then, Percy noticed her squirming movements while impaled on his dick. She was most likely waiting in agony and in anticipation for him to fuck her good, and Percy wasn’t about to disappoint that wish.

“Here we go…” He saw her desk on the side and made an easy decision.

Percy brought them over to her study desk. Instead of circling around for the end of the rectangular table, Percy just set her down on the front of the desk filled with all sort of school papers and office equipment. He disregard every single item and just pushed Athena to sit on the edge. Making space for them to enjoy each other wildly, stacks of graded papers, pens, the physics pendulum toy, and even her office phone was pushed aside to the floor; not that it mattered to either of them right now.

“Hmmm…” Athena moaned.

Percy suddenly got an urge to kiss his girlfriend’s mom again. Sharing a heated and tongue wrestling open mouth kiss, Percy eventually won the battle and pulled away. Their hot breaths brushed over the other and a string of their saliva draw out as they separated.

Getting another good look at his English teacher, Percy saw the rosy blush on her cheeks and the adorable way she was looking at him with neediness in her grey eyes, “You just shove all my stuff on the floor, Percy.”

Stating it as a matter of fact, Percy laughed and smirked, “Sorry, but I don’t really care much about the stuff on, or rather, off your desk right now.”

More interested in the blonde Goddess wrapped around his dick, Percy was naturally getting the hots for Athena as he stared at her sitting figure before him, somehow still wearing that sexy soft purple dress with a relatively low back; the white polka dots on top of the violet / pinkish color really made her skimpy dress sparkle, it hugged her creamy skin perfectly in a messy way, that skin tight ruffled hem he’s been playing with was hiked up part ways toward her ass from its low cut, not to mention the short shoulder straps falling halfway over, revealing even more of her sexy cleavage than the v-sling already did… Honestly, if not for the small waist belt securing that dress in place, Athena would have been looking a lot racier than her currently cute and tempting display. At the very least, he could take his time appreciating, or rather, perving out over her ‘ _innocent’_ look before he would eventually rip that beautiful dress away from her body. Subconsciously drooling all over himself with such a rapturous sight, Percy gulped and went back to their witty remarks.

“Yeah, me neither.” Athena giggled and smirked back.

Since his dick was still inside her- eagerly awaiting the moment when he would reached the apex of fucking Athena, not until it would feel too good and led him to explode, Percy was just about to get them started again when Athena surprised him with a gentle push back, preventing him from going crazy on her already willing figure begging for it.

Athena put her hands on his chest to push him away gently. Percy groaned in disappointment as Athena pushed him far enough away that his eight inches cock slip out of her grade A pussy, leaving him throbbing in the cold open air while she was completely empty of him, “Wait, let me—”

Percy watched as Athena rearranged herself.

“Oh.” Percy said stupidly once he realized what her intention was, then a mean chuckle escape from his dry throat when he was presented with the tantalizing sight of his girlfriend’s mom bending over her school desk. Her backside in those sky blue bikini panties came into full view as she pushed her ass out for him to claim it, then she spread those heavenly long legs apart in a _v_ shape, standing there waiting _‘patiently’_ while giving him a front row seat of her slippery and drench pink slit, “Doggy style then?”

Athena nodded eagerly for it, “Yes, Percy. Now come… shove your cock inside me now!”

Percy obeyed his English teacher like the good and well-behaved student he was because something so improper and delicious at the same time couldn’t be ignore, much less being able to refuse it. But before that, Percy knew what he wanted to do.

“P-Percy? W-What are you—?”

Percy didn’t waited for her permission before pulling down her sexy blue panties with a white lace hem down her legs, reaching to her lower knees before stopping there. Now that drench piece of clothing was stretched far apart on her legs, easily coming off or dropping to her ankles when her legs threaten to wobble or tremble in any way. Doing this, Percy had an unobscured view of her behind, plus full access to her pussy without her panties getting in the way of their fucking.

 _What a beautiful pussy, so puffy and wet…_ Percy thought to himself.

“Ready?” Percy asked with chivalrous pretense, but his action proved otherwise as he was already lined up with her tight opening leading to her sweet canal, the head of his cock halfway inside her with only one rough thrust before she would be full of his dick once more.

Athena blushed as her panties was hastily removed from her ass, but she moaned for Percy to keep going nevertheless, “Yes, I am so ready-yy- for y-your c-cock-kk… I’m- _Ohh Gosh!_ ”

Giving him that slutty ‘ _I want it so bad’_ type of look, Percy’s heart was pounding out of his chest as Annabeth’s mom begged for his dick eagerly. With a sudden plunge, Percy rammed himself back inside her squishy tight warmth and pushed his shaft inside her as deep as possible. His eight inches dick quickly bottom out in just one easy thrust, her sopping tight canal put up minimal resistance yet it still felt tight and amazing.

“Oh My Fucking God!” Athena instantly cried out with joy as her pussy instinctively welcomed him back with its warm velvet embrace, “Oh- You are so big like this too!”

Percy groaned as he gritted his teeth between his labored breaths, “F…Fuck,” 

Because this position offered a much deeper penetration than with Athena sitting on his cock, Percy discovered just how much more enjoyable it was to fuck her this way. Besides, he just couldn’t resist when it came to seeing a fit and athletic girl bending over inviting for him. It’s just primal nature for guys, and the display of her sexy long legs as she spread them far apart, her erotic stance in that sexy dress… Mmm, Percy could have so many wet dreams just from that. What’s more, he was now back inside his teacher dripping cunt; also his girlfriend’s mom, shoving her full of his length on her school desk which made this position they were in even more enticing and alluring for him.

“Oh God—” Both of them moaned out loud when Percy reached even deeper than before.

Despite trembling on his knees a bit; Athena’s pussy was gripping him tightly and sucking him further in endlessly, Percy didn’t waste his time to enjoy her sweet peach in this new position.

“You like taking my cock deep inside your tight little pussy, don’t you?” Percy asked Athena in the heat of the moment as he didn’t even bother to give her time to adjust.

Athena moaned as she tried to speak but fail halfway through, “Yesss…”

With wild abandon, Percy picked up the pace and began pummeling inside his girlfriend’s mom in a solid hard rhythm. Giving it to her good right from the start, Percy left no time for Athena to scream from his relentless thrusts. Instead, all he heard was her stifled moans and whimpers as she struggled with making her words coherent enough to leave any meaning behind. The mouthwatering sight of her tantalizing bend over display just added to his enjoyment and only made him chuckled with a teasing smile. Embolden by her reaction to his fucking, Percy suddenly had an urge to mock and completely degrade his slutty teacher.

“Hmm, I love seeing you bend over for me, Athena, and you are so fucking tight like this- I could fuck you again and again… You’d like that, won’t you?” Percy questioned with a heavy breath, to which Athena responded with cute and soft whines, letting him know exactly how much it turned her on.

“ _Mmmm!_ ” Her screams were mostly muffled.

Fucking her like this really felt like heaven had enveloped him whole. The senseless pleasure surrounding his body made it so worthwhile that he wouldn’t dream of leaving this euphoric paradise any time soon.

“You are so slutty.”

Just looking at his girlfriend’s mom in all her slutty goodness, Athena’s racy semi-nude pose only made it that much harder for Percy to resist his own pleasure too. The tingling sensation in his balls were building up quickly despite cumming from her blowjob a while ago. It also didn’t help when she was so horny for a good fuck.

Athena replied with a pleading moan.

Shaking his head in mocking despair- sarcastically of course, Percy knew exactly what to do. It’s obvious that Athena wanted it rough, so he reached for her slim waist with both hands. He held her tightly in his grip before thrusting much harder and faster.

“Ohh F…Fuck!!!” Athena cried out with a broken voice.

Slamming her repeatedly against the desk, Athena was barely holding on with each hip breaking thrust from her backside. The once well-mannered, polite, and respectful Percy was replaced with an animalistic version, one that seek for nothing but carnal pleasure. But in all honesty, it’s not like she had much to complain about with this hidden side of her daughter’s boyfriend.

In a hopeless attempt, Athena tried to match him thrust after thrust but ended up failing miserably. In spite of doing her best to meet him halfway, she over-reached too much and instead got slam even harder than before. Losing support on her hands which held her up on the desk, Percy’s fucking literally propel her forward until she collapsed with those already weak and unsteady arms. Now she was lying on her supposedly work table, sprawl over in a heaping mess and her arms stretched out beside her head. A loose and lewd smile on her face, Athena placed her head sideways so she could at least take sexy glances behind her.

“Harder Percy-yy…” Athena asked for more despite just falling over.

 _She’s going to cum any moment now._ Percy thought as he easily comply with her wish.

“OH!” His teacher squealed.

Blurring his momentum with his short and rapid thrusts, Percy gave it to her harder just like she wanted, but it seemed she overestimated her ability to handle his fucking because she was instantly squeezing him down with a vice-like grip. It felt very good for him, but he most certainly wasn’t about to let himself cum just yet. Percy wanted to make Annabeth’s slutty mom cum first.

“Whoa, are you going to cum already? I haven’t even started yet.” Percy was laughing at Athena in a mean and sneering way, one that made sure Athena was under his submission.

Athena stayed on her desk with glossy over eyes, but there was still some life in them as she managed to give him a heart-teasing smile. That brought him over the edge. He went crazy, literally.

“Fuck! You’re gonna get it now!” Percy moaned.

With an increase in moans and groans, Percy made sure Athena got it rough while indulging her on her ultimate wish, to finally be brought to her knees from cumming on his cock.

“That’s it! Take my cock you fucking slut!” Percy screamed out loud.

Rarely did he ever lose control of himself this much, but considering the _‘difficult’_ circumstance he was put into, Percy just couldn’t care about the consequences no more. He was a sex hungry monster now, and he’ll do what monster do.

“I am close…” Athena whimpering voice came through, but Percy was too far gone to register it.

Even though he might be hurting Annabeth’s mom by constantly slamming her against the wooden edge of the table, Percy couldn’t stop other than to let loose and fuck her with wild abandon.

“Oh Percy… y-you are gonna make me-”

Percy went at it harder and faster, disregarding everything but to chase that felt good pleasure of his dick inside her wet pussy, pushing in and pulling out to stretch her constantly.

“I’m… I am really- gonna—”

Percy felt it.

“OH! Percc-cy! I Am… C…Cumming!”

Being brought to her end, Athena was putting so much delightful pressure on his dick Percy almost couldn’t keep going. He didn’t want to cum just yet. Despite her insane grip around his shaft, Percy was determine to make senseless pleasure even more impossible for the blonde woman bending over. He smirked at her convulsing body, enjoying the pulsing of her tight tunnel around his cock before he fucked her orgasmic pussy through her ecstasy, watching closely as she crumbled in submission, her figure wildly shivering and lying on the table in a heaping mess, spasmodic as she moaned to her heart’s content.

“Percy! Percy-yy! Ohhh!” Athena buried her face behind the desk as she came hard.

Not realizing how intense it was for her, Percy saw out of the corner of his eyes that her sharp long legs began to wobble all over the place. She was weak on her knees, and if she wasn’t bending over the table she might very well collapse on the floor.

“Fucking hell…” Percy thoroughly enjoyed the display of Athena cumming before he let her up and slow down, at least, not until he finally stay still inside her dripping warmth with only a minimum of small movements to keep himself at bay.

Percy wasn’t about to pull out now. Loving the sight of his dick being sucked into her mid-orgasmic pussy, the erotic small gap between her slim and sexy thighs, Percy was more than ready to fuck her again. This time though, he was going to satisfy his own needs instead.

“I-” Athena crooked, unable to muster up her words after that.

It’s no surprise that Percy was smirking down at her after he made her cum so fast. Athena knew this even if she wasn’t tilting her head to look back at her daughter’s amazing boyfriend. She took a moment to compose herself, and soon all that’s heard from her private office was her loud whizzing moans, her rapidly heaving chest as she panted heavily to catch her breath.

“So, you like cumming all over my cock?” Percy asked with a smugness in his voice.

Athena replied with a dreamy smile, hiding it away from the teenage boy so he couldn’t get snarky with her already defeated figure, “I haven’t ever been fuck so hard… no less by one of my students and my daughter’s boy- Hmm, F…Fuck-kk a-amazing Percyyy…”

Athena rolled his name at the tip of her tongue in an attempt to sound sensual and seductive. It worked alright, because when she finally looked backward toward him she saw the dirtiest look in his eyes. He was horny for more! Moaning at the delicious aftermath delights, Athena immediately sung praises for Percy and at the same time subtly begged for more, “That was so great! _Hehe..._ You sure know how to fuck a girl, Percy. Mmm, is this what you do to Annabeth every night?”

Percy smiled proudly as he recalled most nights when Annabeth would lay wasted on her bed after he made a thoroughly mess of her, both physically and mentally, “Yep! I always fucked her good until she’s knocked out sleeping from cumming hard.”

Athena giggled at his response.

“Oh? Well then, you wanna do it to me too?” Athena asked coyly as she took the opportunity to tease Percy at once, “Besides, you haven’t even cum yet… I bet you want to now, right?”

Percy’s adam apple bobbed slightly as he gulped with excitement.

“Don’t worry. Just fuck me however you want.” Athena whispered while giving him needy bedroom eyes, “You don’t have to hold back.”

With such a welcoming and priceless gift, Percy didn’t waste his time dilly dallying and brought her into a new position, one that he had intended earlier but Athena stopped him to get into a bend over doggy pose. Now that she was satisfied being fuck that way, and after giving him permission to let go of his inhibition, Percy wasn’t about to delay his need to cum any longer as he literally couldn’t hold off.

“Oh you are so r…rough.” Athena giggled like an innocent anime school girl.

Getting her in place without any difficulty, Percy swapped Athena from bending over her desk and made her sit at the edge of the table. Even as weak as she was having cum on his cock, Athena still have some working brain cells and was smart enough to hug her body around him. Her hands instinctively went around his neck and shoulder, purposefully pushing her voluptuous smooth body and that skin tight dress against him. It rubbed so tantalizingly over his own body that an irresistible feeling began to build up. And when she wrapped her creamy legs around his back as well, crossing at her ankles and securing herself in place, Percy wasn’t able to deny what they both seek any longer.

“Fuck yeah…” Percy groaned as he slowly slipped his cock back inside her post-orgasmic quivering quim.

He didn’t even have to align himself because of the closeness between them. After pulling out briefly for a switch in position and getting comfortable, Percy’s cock was already poking eagerly at those sweet parted and puffy lips. Because of her sitting position, it didn’t take much effort to shove his entire member back inside her velvet tightness. Moments after, it felt like heaven had swallow him whole again. 

Athena promptly whined at the deep intrusion with a cute smile casted right at him, her eyes half shut and her lips pouting in an adorable way, one that she made sure would capture Percy and leave him all hot and bothered by it.

“Go on, Percy… Fuck me as much as you wanted.” She offered with a smutty lip biting wink.

Not even a second passed after her tease and Percy immediately went crazy. His pelvis was pushing back and forth like a well-oiled machine. Any movements he made seemed to be automatic and out of his innate male instinct, his body took over by his pleasure inducing senses. Meanwhile, Athena sat on the edge her study desk, legs spread open and wrapped around her student, gladly and willingly taking all of his sexual frustration and making sure he was satisfying himself with her pussy.

“OH. That’s it, Percyy… Don’t worry about me- just fuck me for your own enjoyment! Hmmm! OH Yes, Oh Fuck Yes!” Athena cried out and was surprised to feel another wave building in her stomach.

Couldn’t believe how Percy was good enough to bring her close to a third consecutive orgasm, Athena hugged herself even closer to her daughter’s boyfriend, laying her chin on his right shoulder and aimlessly moaned dirty nothings beside his right ear. It apparently set him off as he went at her much harder and rougher than before. Smiling like a loon, she couldn’t complain as she looked with dazed and dizzy eyes at her office door and those close off blind curtains.

“Athena-aa… you’re squeezing me again…” Percy warned with a strained voice for the first time since they started fucking, “I am-”

Knowing what it meant, Athena smirked and close the distance between them even more, making sure that Percy couldn’t pull out too far from her depths and could only do her in short bursts. It brought the tip of his cock even closer to her soft opening, leading him further to the entrance of her womb.

“Athena…” Percy began chanting her name, “I’m-”

Athena knew what he was going to say already. Instead of letting him finish his words, she nodded her head between his neck and shoulder and mumbled close to his hearing range, “Cum, Percy… You can cum inside me.”

Not thinking clearly, Percy intended to follow through with what Athena was saying-gg… _Hold on?! Did she just tell me to cum inside her?!_

Percy groaned so loud while he hesitated at her words, yet he kept up his fucking, “Wait- What?!”

Athena also could not believe what she just said to Percy, but now that there was no taking it back as she felt a surge of naughtiness consumed her. The taboo and wrongness of what she was asking for… It made her want it even more now. That’s not even thinking about the risk- of Percy c…cumming… inside her. Still, her natural body reaction betrayed all of her rational senses.

“Just cum…” Athena pleaded with a senseless expression.

Percy tried to stop, but his male instinct wouldn’t let him. He couldn’t stop his body from thrusting his pelvis forward repeatedly, desperate to bury himself deeper within her core to the point where he could felt her soft end with the tip of his cock. His thrusts were getting shorter and shorter as his inevitable and pleasurable end near.

“A-Are you sure?” Percy asked with groaning desperation despite being at the edge of cumming in a few short seconds.

Within that time limit, Athena was able to nod feverously on his right shoulder. The delay signal eventually made it through his head, and as hazy as he felt at that moment Percy knew there was no arguing with the merits or the forbiddenness of her request anymore. He was just one second away from exploding, and once he was back as deep as he could go, Percy finally spilled his seeds in a huge flooding mess. Pushing all the way in her convulsing tunnel, a geyser of his white stickiness spew from his quivering tip, his whole shaft pulsing over his sweet release.

“Oh F…Fuck!” Percy groaned as he came hard.

Heaps after heaps of his milky thick cream began shooting out from the tip of his cock, and despite feeling this otherworldly euphoria with Annabeth countless time before; he would never get used to it even now, Percy got an especially wild kick this time because it wasn’t Annabeth that he just creampied to the brim with his fertile cum. Rather, it was her sexy mom and also his English teacher… Athena.

“Oh F-Fuckk…” Mumbling his words with a shaky voice, Percy was in an endless heaven paradise right now, “You are getting so tight- it feels so good…”

Athena followed right after him unexpectedly, leading her to another bout of pleasure which was beginning to numb her brain function, “Mmm Percy!”

It’s not often that Percy could have such an intense orgasm, but fucking Athena to the brink of his own inevitable end seemed to bring so much satisfaction, it’s hard to deny that he just had the best time of his life. Percy even felt a little guilty since he enjoyed it a little more than creaming Annabeth, in a weird sense, of course.

“You are cumming so much—” Athena moaned in earnest as she got filled up.

Like before, Percy’s cumshot lasted for well more than half a minute. His cock kept blasting ropes after ropes into her already wet slippery cunt, making her squeezed all that juicy and creaminess within her squishy walls inside her. If anything, Athena had no doubt it would tasted delicious if she had a chance to wipe a handful of their combined cocktail and lick it clean off her fingers.

“Holy shit, P-Percyyy…” Athena attempted to moan, but it just sounded like she was throwing out giggles halfway through, “That’s it, baby… Keep cumming, please…”

After such a long time, it’s no secret that Athena loved everything that’s happening right now. The immeasurable feeling of huge waves washing her away, his hard length throbbing and pumping her full with endless streams… The fact that her daughter’s boyfriend was the first one who cum inside her again, Athena knew she wanted it as much as possible now. She even felt mini-orgasms as Percy’s essences continued to paint her insides snowy white. Her pussy was now greedily sucking his seeds inside her, keeping it all and not wanting a single drop of slip out from her tightly stretched pink slit.

“I- I just came inside y-you…” Percy breathed out with a hoarse voice.

Riding along with Percy’s post delights, Athena breathed out heavily too and soon Percy stopped all his movements, staying partly still inside her messy cunt. Instead of pumping huge loads at a time, there were only small spurts remaining now. Nevertheless, both of them were still very much sensitive to each other heighten pleasure, but eventually it began to ebb and slow down too.

“P-Percyy… There is so much of your cum inside me.” Athena mewled as she slowly came down from her sexual orgasmic high and relaxed her body against him.

Percy mumbled back with a groan, “But you were so tight… I couldn’t help it.”

Taking her time to separate from hugging Percy like a teddy bear, Athena leaned back a little and caught Percy’s post orgasm face. It aroused her to see how lewd Percy’s expression was. It also made her happy knowing that she made Percy cum all over her.

“Hehe… I can’t believe I just got inseminated by my daughter’s boyfriend…” Athena chuckled at herself for letting something so wrong and forbidden happened just like that.

Percy mumbled as his hard member twitched inside her pussy filled with copious amount of their fluids.

“Mmm… Thanks, Percy. You really are the best!” Athena shot him a dreamy gaze.

Percy shot her back a half-tired smirk, but it seemed like he needed more time to recover. Not that she was fully recovered herself, but it wasn’t as bad for her as Percy was. Gladly letting him rest within her sweet embrace, Athena tilted her head sideways and sighed pleasantly.

_“Shh…” A figure she suddenly saw in the room made a gesture with her index finger on her lips, clearly indicating she should keep quiet from the surprise discovery._

Her eyes widen as soon as she noticed another person in her office. Shocked by this, Athena would have flinched away from Percy if not for being trapped by his body and her study desk. However, the longer she spent staring at the blonde teenage girl with messy ponytail in her school uniform, quietly standing beside her book shelfs with a gleaming smile on her face, Athena came to realize just what had passed while she was getting the best dicking of her life.

Athena smiled at the blonde girl with pert feature and nodded back in agreement, making sure Percy wouldn’t be aware of her subtle movement or the girl hidden in plain sight inside her private office. Just when she sneaked in with her private key… Athena would never know because she was so busy being fucked by a huge dick, the same way Percy would never know because he was too busy fucking her back. Plus, he wouldn’t have notice either way because he was facing away from the door.

“So, should I be worry?” Percy asked and brought her attention back. He seemed much better now and wasn’t panting as deeply as before. Blushing sheepishly as he averted her full gaze, Percy ran his right hand through his jet black messy hair and shifted uncomfortably, “You know- for cumming so much inside you?”

Athena snickered at his stupid concern, “I think it’s too late for that, Percy. But I will take a morning after pill later so it shouldn’t be too much of a problem.”

Percy was relieved to hear that, “O-Okay.”

Athena couldn’t help but teased him further though, “But you like cumming inside me, don’t you Percy?”

Percy gulped at her question, “Um…”

Athena giggled and laughed lightheartedly, “Tell me honestly, Percy. Do you want to cum inside me again? Watching you fuck me earlier, I have a feeling you to, don’t you? I mean, even without knowing that I can take the pill, would you?”

“But those pills don’t work 100%, do they?” Percy asked with apprehension.

Athena shot him a naughty look and confirm what he was suspecting, “No… there is still a possibility that I might- you know… Still, if we were to fuck again, would you cum inside me?”

Percy gulped again at her easily seducing smile, “Um…”

Betraying his rational thinking, Percy managed to blurt out softly what his dick was telling him to say instead of replying with caution, “Yeah… I want to cum inside you again.”

_Oh my Gosh! What are you saying Percy Jackson!_

His blonde sexy teacher smiled slyly, “Yeah... Me too. I want you to cum so much inside me again and again, Percy. And I am sure you wouldn’t mind it, would you sweetie?”

_Sweetie? Who is she talking to—?_

“ _Hehe…_ I guess not, mom.” A familiar voice from behind said, “Isn’t that right, seaweed brain?”


	3. Threesome with Mother and Daughter

Hearing that nickname, Percy immediately realized that Annabeth must be here with them somehow without his realization. He flinched away from Athena out of instinct. His wet and cum soaked dick slipped out of Athena’s red and batter pussy, leaving himself out naked in the open air. Embarrassed, Percy scooched away from Athena slightly with a semi-hard member poking straight, still hard enough to stay in the air. He didn’t hurry to hide himself though, knowing fully well that Annabeth wouldn’t mind seeing him like this. After all, it’s obvious she wanted him to stay this way… Besides, it’s not like she hadn’t seen him brimming with excitement before. The only difference is what he had been doing with his dick just before he noticed her surprise presence, namely fucking her mom hard…

“Annabeth?!”

Percy watched in horror as the girl he loved more than anything was standing sneakily behind him without him even noticing. Annabeth had a beaming look on her face; her eyes were mostly shut so he couldn’t tell exactly what she was thinking, but it seemed like she was genuinely happy from that rosy smile on her grinning expression, even if he had thoroughly fuck her mother like a dirty slut. Not even expecting to see his girlfriend, much less having her catch him in such a compromising situation; even if she was the one who instigated all this in the first place, Percy naturally tried to find some lame excuse for being ‘ _caught’_ red-handed.

“Hi- wise girl… This- This isn’t what—” Percy tried to defuse the awkward situation even though there was none to defuse at all.

Annabeth giggled hopelessly at her boyfriend, “Oh you are such a seaweed brain…”

Right after cumming huge loads of his creamy goodness inside his slutty teacher, Percy never quite prepared himself to see his gorgeous girlfriend behind him. No doubt she heard his taboo confession too…. Mesmerizing in her school uniform like always- Percy had a thing for athletic girls with a tight sexy body in their school uniforms, he especially enjoyed those pleated skirts that show off half of her lower thighs and her slim legs… Pervy in nature, Percy just couldn’t help at all but admit that his blonde girlfriend was very tempting just standing there.

“Umm…” Percy flinched a bit when Annabeth decided to close the distance between them without so much of a warning. She was quick on her feet which prevented him from any escape. And out of a strange instinct, Percy brought his head up and looked toward his right at the other girl beside him. He gave a soft pleading look at Athena who only smirking back at him. Percy gulped, not knowing what to do now and even more so when his beautiful girlfriend finally stood face to face with him. He stared apprehensively while totally naked. Meanwhile, she was wearing those _‘innocent-looking’_ clothes that made him even more—

“Seaweed brain…” His girlfriend cross her arms and gave him a mean pout, yet he only found her pouting expression to be even cuter with that look.

Annabeth was looking right back at his naked figure, her grey eyes clouded in a much deeper shape of the same color. Giving him a pert smile suddenly, Percy couldn’t relaxed because his wise girl had that infamous thinking face on. He knew whatever she had cook up will certainly be the end of him soon, and in a weird sense, he was sort of right about the inevitable conclusion to his life.

“Um… y-yes?” Percy choked on his words.

Annabeth pouted again, “I can’t believe you-”

Percy was ready for his punishment.

In a complete 180, Annabeth’s cute pout morphed into a lewd smirk which confused the heck out of him, enough to bring out a sudden shiver from his body, “- _Hehe…_ that you were fucking my mom so hard, Percy… Did you enjoy it? You certainly look like you did…”

“Oh.” Percy instantly and finally relaxed at her words.

Percy knew in the back of his head that he shouldn’t be so tense and worry. After all, he wasn’t the one who suggested doing this naughty thing in the first place. Still, it felt much better to hear the ease and calmness in Annabeth’s voice, letting him know he wasn’t in trouble one bit.

_If that’s the case…_

“You saw the whole thing?” Percy asked.

Annabeth nodded, “Just when you were fucking her on the table like a slut… and I saw you cum inside my mom too…”

Percy chuckled nervously at that. As he watched for Annabeth’s reaction, he reminded himself that Athena could always take the pill afterward. However, it was a little surprising when Annabeth didn’t even seem bothered by it. She just smiled playfully, easing any of his nervousness with reassurance.

“I don’t mind, seaweed brain. I love it when I saw you cum inside my slutty mom like that. I mean, that was so hot...” Annabeth said, fully knowing what her boyfriend was thinking about.

A heated blush made its way over Annabeth’s cheeks. It was such a wrong thing to say, yet Percy felt like he just won another lucky jackpot. Soon, Annabeth’s blushes grew further pink until she was just as embarrassed as they both were.

“Y-You can cum inside my mom as much as you want, Percy…” Annabeth hid her gaze and spoke up awkwardly. Her face blushing bright red, “Besides, I don’t think she wants you to stop, right mom?”

No matter how awkward this situation was, Athena found herself loving their interaction, especially when Percy was just standing there and just watching. She made her answer with a shy giggle, “Mmm… Is this what you get every night?”

 _“Slut…”_ Annabeth mumbled underneath her breath with a sly smile at her mom, but of course she heard her not-so-proper comment.

Meanwhile, Percy watched as the two blonde girls interact beside him- his horny English teacher and her slutty daughter, both dressed in skimpy clothes while they made fun of each other… It felt like a literal dream to see two sexy Goddess playfully teasing the other. He enjoyed them on the sideline, their adorable little spat put a stupid-looking grin on his face.

“Hey! Be nice, sweetie…” Athena laughed jokingly.

“It’s not like you don’t’ wanna Percy to cum inside you too.” The more mature sexy blonde teased with a smirk, “I guess I figured out why you loved spending your nights with your boyfriend now.”

Annabeth blushed much harder at her suggestive wink.

“ _Hehe…_ I mean, when Percy was cumming so much inside me earlier, I can’t believe I came just from his— well, you’d know all about how that feels, right?” Athena made a lewd face as she reminisced on the raven hair boy’s parting gift. Even now, his thick creamy essence was making a sticky wet mess of her insides, and without his eight inches cock inside her, a steady stream of his fertile seed began to leak from her depths and drip slowly out of her pussy. Little by little, the heavy dripples made a white stain between her spread legs, creating a very arousing sight.

“I can still feel them inside me… Can’t you see?” Athena asked Annabeth directly.

Athena reached down with her right hands, brushing over her juicy pussy and cum coated slit. Once she had a good amount smear on her fingertips, she brought it over her mouth and lick it sensually for both Annabeth and Percy to ogle at, “It taste delicious too, Annabeth… Hehe- wanna a taste?”

Annabeth whimpered involuntary. She tried to hide her dirty smirk from surfacing, but the look her mom was giving her made it impossible not to, “Gosh! You are turning into such a huge slut, mom. I can’t believe you are already like this after making my boyfriend fuck you once.”

“ _Hehe…_ I guess I am just learning from my daughter.” Athena quipped back with a grin, “Besides, you are the one who suggest this in the first place, right? So who is the bigger slut, sweetie?”

Annabeth blushed so hard- her cheek dimples were bright red when her mom quip back with such a remark, one that she couldn’t possibly deny. Giving in, her mom literally teased her to the point of defeat. Having no real quips to counter, Annabeth shook her head, clear her raspy throat and quickly switch topic, “ _Anyways_ , I didn’t know what was taking you two so long, so I came to check and saw you getting screw by my boyfriend like crazy.” Annabeth explained herself, “So naturally I sneak in and play with myself without neither of you noticing.”

Annabeth paused, “Call it payback for this morning, mom.”

Athena blushed. Looking at her daughter’s short skirt, it was indeed a mess as evident she had been playing with herself while she got screw to heaven. It made her feel so dirty and embarrassing at the same time, especially being caught by her daughter while she made her boyfriend _‘cheat’_ on her.

“Hmm… So after watching your boyfriend fuck me for so long, you are probably feeling very horny, right Annabeth?” Athena questioned with a semi-straight thinking face, “Wanna do something about it?”

Wondering what this mean as there were now three sexual aroused people in her office, it wasn’t difficult to see that all of them were lusting one another and in need to release their excitement. It was more so for Annabeth because her poor daughter had been squirming by herself for quite a while.

Annabeth picked up on her offer immediately as she hinted, “— do s-something- about it—?”

Giving her a beaming smile seconds later, Annabeth realized what her mom was saying and responded with a wild smirk, “Oh you mean… _Hehe_ -Sure! I am so ready for it!”

“You sure?” Athena asked to reaffirm.

Annabeth knew what her mom was asking right away. It was obvious what they were hinting at, and she wasn’t against the idea one bit. She did suggest it during their secret talk this morning, but Annabeth never did expect to find herself in this situation so soon. Nor did she imagine it happening in such a conspicuous place as her mother’s school office.

_Oh well… I have been horny this whole day, so I guess this is it._

She nodded timidly, “Yeah.”

Wild desires running rampant, Annabeth’s sense tingled in anticipation. However, Percy was just as clueless as he was a seaweed brain. It was such a fitting nickname. He stood awkwardly still even though the hints both of them were dropping were wide open

“Uh… So, what now?” Percy asked like a complete idiot.

Meeting her mother’s slutty gaze, Annabeth almost wanted to laugh. They were totally on the same page. The only one who didn’t catch on yet was Percy. _Poor seaweed brain…_

“Well, I think it’s obvious that me and my mom are horny as hell.” Annabeth laid it out.

Percy followed along as best he could, but from the looks of it he still wasn’t getting it. Annabeth pouted at his utter cluelessness and sighed in mocking despair. Just then, she caught sight of a small twitch down below where Percy’s rock hard cock bounced on its own. Poking straight at her, it seemed like his deliciously cum covered dick caught on faster than that head full of literal seaweed.

Annabeth smirked at an idea.

“Uh…” Percy began to say only to sputter when Annabeth close the distance between them. His gorgeous and cheeky girlfriend then slitter down his body, her fingers reaching out as she dragged them down his chest, toward his abdomen, further down…

“Does this answer your question?” Annabeth teased as she was now handling his dick in front of her mom.

Slick with his cum and Athena’s juice from before, Annabeth didn’t mind one bit as she rubbed him off without a care, her right hand now just as slippery as his cock. Percy flinched a bit, but soon recovered and even realized what she was saying.

“Oh!” Percy made a surprised sound suddenly.

Annabeth finally laughed at her boyfriend, “So, you think you got what it takes, seaweed brain? There is two of us now, you know…”

It’s not a question Annabeth needed to ask because with such an irresistible lucky offer– they were basically giving him permission to have as much fun as he wanted with both of them, tempting him with a mother and daughter duo at the same, it was unmistakable that he could fulfill what they all wanted and more. Even if that’s not the case, he was damn sure gonna try his hardest with two lovely and ravishing blonde Goddesses with him.

“Fucking hell…” Percy drooled a bit with a hazy expression before he got his senses back and fist-pumped the air in a priceless victory, “You want me to have a threesome with you two sluts… right now? In this office?”

Annabeth smirked dirtily. When Percy looked right, Athena was also giving him the same smirk. With an overwhelming majority and consensus between the girls, Percy sighed sarcastically; even though he was filled with nothing but joy, before shaking his head mocking at the pair, “I mean, as long as you two are fine with it. Plus, I wouldn’t mind fucking some more…”

Smirking himself, Percy grinned when Annabeth smiled and dropped all the way down to her knees. She kneeled before him, mouth wide open as she took a moment to admire his length all wet with creamy stickiness from before. She licked her lips sensually.

“Mmmmhmm...” Annabeth's cheeks caved inward as she swallowed Percy’s member down, getting half of his shaft in her mouth so she could slurp up and down in a nice rhythm.

It tasted so delicious, especially when it was coated not only in his cum which was always so creamy and sweet on her taste buds, but also with a new favor that was her mom’s slick juice. Combined together, the cocktail tasted amazing. She made sure to lick him clean, definitely didn’t want to waste a single drop of this heavenly goodness that’s their tasty cum.

“Yummy…” Annabeth popped his dick out of her mouth and cooed.

Tasting her mom for the first time, Annabeth looked left and smiled at the other blonde, “I didn’t know you taste so good, mom.”

Athena blushed at her compliment, “Thanks, sweetie… Want some help?”

“Nope.” Annabeth replied jokingly, “I would rather not share something so delicious.”

Percy heard Athena laughed before she scooted off the table. Her legs were still shaky, but with her butt leaning back on the wooden edge it didn’t seem to have a problem. Soon, she made her way toward him. Percy gulped, not even knowing where he should keep his focus.

_Gosh! I want to look at Annabeth in her slutty school uniform blowing me, but Athena is coming closer with that messy dress outfit… so sexy… Ugh, I don’t know what to do!_

“Oh Percy… Are you enjoying yourself? I can see my slutty Annabeth giving you a blowjob….” Athena said seductively and pressed her semi-naked body against his sides. She leaned her head in, taking charge and brush her soft lips over his. Tempting him with a kiss, Percy obliged in an instant.

“Percy-yy… y-you horny dog, already-yy making out with my m…mom…” Annabeth said with all her words muffled by his dick, yet Percy heard everything.

Percy shivered violently, yet the two blonde babes didn’t stop for him though…

Feeling so good from the heightened sensitivity, Percy was heatedly making out with Athena while at the same time Annabeth was going down on him. Just from this, it really felt like he was melting underneath their touches. Having two girls was so different. The new taboo dynamic of them being mother and daughter, the increased heat from all their bodies… It made everything so much more pleasure focus and enticing. If there was ever a place where the afterlife existed, this is where he wished he could spend his entire never-ending conclusion.

“I think he’s ready for more.” Annabeth suddenly said underneath.

Athena pulled her lips away from Percy's eagerness and smiled with a sweet look, “Agreed.”

Percy watched as Athena hugged around his side without leaving, then his attention went to the younger blonde as she stood back up, the pleasure she left behind on him clearly visible with his constant, uninterrupted throbs down there.

“Well, seaweed brain… You gonna do something or are you just going to stare at me and my mom the whole day?” Annabeth said with a snarky smile.

Being in a stupid trance since they started a threesome, Percy was finally broke out from acting like a total idiot. When Annabeth taunted him like that, something snapped inside him and now he was burning with insane desires. His need to ravish the girls was the only thing on his mind. He couldn’t care much about anything else.

“Come here,” Percy said forcefully.

Annabeth squealed with laughers when Percy easily picked her up in bridal style, “You naughty boy…”

Knowing Annabeth, she was probably dripping wet when he lost control of himself with a growl. Playing right into her hands, Percy stood straight up so Athena’s eager arms couldn’t hold around him.

“Aww…” Athena whined softly, but she seemed okay with this arrangement, “Leaving so soon? Mmm Percy, just make sure to come back to me once you are done with my daughter, okay?”

Percy felt a little bad leaving Athena all alone, but after what Annabeth had put him through this entire day, Percy figured it was about damn time to punish his slutty girlfriend for the agony she had caused him. He was going to make sure she suffered just as much, fucking his wise girl until she lay spasming in a heaping mess before him. Only then, he would gladly go back to Athena and fuck her silly too. 

Percy offered a nod, “Don’t worry, I am still going to fuck you unconscious like I promise, Athena.”

Once he was free, Percy forcefully brought her daughter away from the desk. Making a mad dash with the fit blonde babe in toll; he’s got one arm hook below her knees and the other one around her back. It put a very arousing image in his head because her short school skirt was barely covering her ass being in his arms. A perv in nature, Percy almost wanted a picture of her like this, desperate to capture the sight of Annabeth in his arms, her sexy skirt hanging loosely over her bottom… Anyways, Percy smirked at the idea in his head as he made his way toward the office door. It didn’t seem like Annabeth had caught on yet, but when she did, Percy knew she would be dripping a new river down her thighs.

“Hey! Percyyy!” Annabeth whined cutely, but through her many giggles, Percy knew she wanted him to be rough on her, “Oww… You are a fucking-”

Percy cut her off by letting her down, then he immediately pushing her body up along the windows of Athena’s office. It was shut from the closed off blinds which prevented them from being seen by people outside. It also prevented others from seeing in. Percy grinned, pushing Annabeth in her skimpy school outfit against the window frame.

“Percy-yy?” Annabeth asked with a timid voice, sounding genuinely confused for the first time.

Percy ignored her. He reached around for the blinds as he turned the knob a few times, exposing them to the hallways outside in the teachers only lounge. Annabeth immediately shrieked in surprise.

“Percy! What are you—?!”

Percy prevented Annabeth from recoiling or flinching away by trapping her right there with his body. Not letting her escape, Percy just put both his hands on either side of her body. Now Annabeth was forced to face out into the hallway, her front figure entirely visible to anyone passing by and her back was against him. Once they were in position, Percy chuckled and pulled blinds up and over their head, giving a full view of them in a risqué position without any obstruction in the way.

Annabeth shrieked again, “Percy! Are you serious!?”

He could see the blood rushing over Annabeth’s cheeks which made a huge adorable blush, but Percy only laughed as he played with the hem of her short skirt. He purposefully fumbled his right hand along the bottom of those pleated fabric, enjoying the hush quiet moans coming from Annabeth’s raspy voice.

“Yep. I am going to fuck you right here.” Percy said with a deep hoarse voice, and judging by his tone and those lewd looks, Annabeth now knew Percy was really serious about this.

She was shocked!

“B…But…” Annabeth tried to argue back with a very shaky voice.

_I can’t believe my seaweed brain had this in him… Is this one of his fantasies? Hmm…_

Blood was coursing through her body like crazy, Annabeth’s body was hot all over. The fear of being in this pose while in full view of the empty teacher’s lounge… It was very new to her and she could collapse on weak knees just from it.

“Mom…” Annabeth managed to tilt her head back and caught her mom’s attention. Yet, all Athena did was watched them with a wild smirk. It seemed to have renewed her interest as she sneaked her hands over her pussy and play with herself, “Mom… This can’t be— it’s so embarrassing…gg and w-wrong—”

Annabeth was a little shocked when her mom- being a respectable teacher of this school, didn’t even register the consequence of doing this. If anything, her mom seemed to like this idea more than she did.

“Oh Annabeth… It’s not like anyone is in the building at this hour.” Athena reassured with a dirty nothing smile. It was obvious that her mom had lost all her marbles after she got fucked with Percy’s dick, “Oh! Well, maybe except for the janitor…”

To be honest- if the roles were reverse between her slutty mom and her, Annabeth might have done and say the same thing too. After all, Percy’s mighty dick is just godly on a whole different level.

“B-But-” Annabeth tried to reason, but all she heard from herself was another squeal, “ _Eehhh!_ ”

Percy just tugged on her pink panties hard. Pulling it back from her firm ass, the small cotton fabric tighten into a knotted string as it squeezed over her pussy. It was enough to make her collapse on her already weak knees, turning them into jelly. She didn’t though, being held up by the window frame and Percy’s arms around her sensitive sides, one hand making teasing circle patterns on her navel. His warm breath beside her right ear set her on fire.

“Be honest, wise girl… You are so turned on like this, I could tell just from how wet you are dripping down there. Want me to prove it?” Percy whispered in a heated manner.

This was melting her into a liquid state, and even more so when Annabeth felt two fingers brush over her drenched slit unexpectedly. With how unprepared she was, she whimpered and squirmed out of control as Percy continued to tease her like this.

“See? You are so wet!” Percy pointed out with a small chuckle, “Now, because you were being so unfair to me ever since this morning, I think it’s only right that I get to punish you for giving me so much trouble throughout this whole day, right babe?”

Annabeth gulped, not knowing if she should be excited or scared about Percy’s intention. Of course, the fear was overwhelming her, and in a strange way it did turned her on more than she liked to admit. It was giving her the hots more than she had ever felt before, that alone made Annabeth wanted to see this through, even with so many risks and consequences on the line.

“You are impossible…” Annabeth cried out with a low mumble.

Nodding her head in a shy demeanor, Annabeth reluctantly gave Percy permission without opening her mouth again. It was already so embarrassing, and she didn’t want to make it even more so by revealing her own desperate need with this too.

“I know it already, wise girl.” Percy made her heart skip with his laughs, “But you love it.”

Just like that, Percy went to work on her body with the intention of leaving her in a blissful and utter mess afterward. Annabeth smiled in her head, looking forward to it despite feeling apprehensive about her shameless state. Like always, Percy didn’t take long before he found his rhythm with her tight body and got her switch flip right up.

“Oh yeah, I can feel how fucking wet you are right now… Have you been like this since morning too? You were just as horny after playing with me the whole day long, weren’t you?” Percy asked with an incredulous smirk.

Annabeth whimpered for him when his middle and index were inserted inside her sopping tunnel without so much of a warning. Her hips bucked backward, eager to feel more of her boyfriend’s fingers messing her up.

“Yess…” Annabeth struggled to say it quietly.

She heard Percy snicker at her honesty, but it felt so embarrassing to admit it. Ever since her secret agreement with her mom, she had been feeling extremely horny. It only exasperated her needs when she spent her whole school day relentlessly teasing her boyfriend. While she did feel a little guilty for leaving him hanging, it just couldn’t be helped. Having a massive urge building up since then, Annabeth would be lying if she didn’t want to fulfill her naughty desires too.

“Don’t worry, wise girl. I’ll _help_ you out.” Percy said as he kneeled below.

Percy stopped hugging her against the window frame. He crouched down until his face was level with her behind. As if on autopilot, Annabeth subconsciously pressed her hands and face on the glass, ignoring the rushing fear and adrenaline of her lewd display out in the open, then pushed her ass further backward for Percy to have easier access. She could almost see Percy smirked at her reaction, leaving her with a roasting red blush over her cheeks. Instead of holding his hands around her waist, Percy now held her in place by keeping those hands on her hips.

“Hmm… I can see how much of a wet mess you are already in, Annabeth. I have a lot of work to do then…” Percy teased her, his warm breath felt so close to pussy it made her shiver.

Choosing not to respond with words, Annabeth gave out a small yelp when Percy buried his face in between her thighs. His wonderful tongue went to work, and like always he was real good at knowing what to do when eating her pussy. She could feel a strong wave approaching already, though her horniness from today probably made it very easy.

As Percy had his fun with her behind, Annabeth suddenly got an idea and took advantage of having a sexy small thigh gap. She smirked, then tantalizingly spread her creamy legs apart. Wearing a pair of low cut casual sneaker today, Annabeth widen her stance on his repeated pleasure-inducing impact. On a hunch, she figured Percy would enjoy the sight of her spreading her long legs like that while standing up.

“Fuck Yes wise girl… you are so hot, babe!” Percy praised while licking her pussy over the soaked pink panties. It felt really good for her, but that’s not what Annabeth ultimately needed. Percy was just being a jerk to her, so she took matters into her own hands.

“Percyyy…” Annabeth suddenly whined when Percy’s hands sneakily caressed over her inner thighs. A tingle ran up her spine as his light touch down there made her mind blank of any thoughts for a moment, “Ooohh—”

She was right on her hunch all along. Percy was definitely one of those guys that liked to see a girl spread on her legs while leaning over. If anything, Annabeth knew her school uniform and that short length skirt helped made it even more irresistible for her boyfriend.

Wishing he could just get down on her without her stupid fabric in the way, Annabeth eventually got her senses back, then she reached back with one hand and slide the annoying garment from between her ass crack, pushing the sexy bottom away until it rested on the left side of her butt cheeks.

“Please… eat me out properly.” Annabeth pleaded.

Percy could stare at the sight of Annabeth’s dripping pussy forever. Having fucked this tightness a few hours ago, Percy was finally going to finish the job. He smirked, not deny what Annabeth wanted any longer and dig into his treat. He made sure to put his whole mouth over her peach, then with skills he mastered over the years he munched like a hungry hippo on her soft pink slit, prodding her most sensitive clit with his teeth- not enough to hurt of course, licking forcefully until his tongue slip inside her pussy, and all the while as he sucked harshly over her wet labia with his lips, squeezing the soft flesh in between his mouth. Doing it again and again as he alternated his rhythm, Percy wasn’t surprised when Annabeth lost control in less than two minutes. She was already shaking squirrelly.

“M-Motherfucker…” Annabeth moaned out inappropriately, “Oh I am gonna- I’m so close— Hmm!”

Able to hold her pleasure back for a little bit, Percy realized his wise girl was trying to extend her ecstasy and keep it from fading. Her body was so tensed when she rode over the tipping point of her climax mountain, but ultimately she got overwhelm in a few more seconds. Partly to blame, Percy smirked as he sporadically eat her out, using different methods to keep her in guessing in suspense.

“Oh My F…Fucking G-God…!” Annabeth’s sudden screams filled the whole office.

Her delicious juice poured out like a flood right away, leaving a heavenly scent on Percy’s nostrils. At the same time, Percy heard a loud cry as Annabeth shook out of control above him. He grinned, then kept going despite his girlfriend already coming apart against the window frame.

“No! Noo- I can’t— Ugh Please… This is too—” Annabeth spoked with broken strings of incoherent words.

Not able to calm down from her powerful orgasm, Annabeth was riding her ecstasy for more than a few minutes. It felt even longer in her head as satisfaction shot through her trembling body with so much pleasure. She couldn’t even keep still as Percy went down on her regardless of her ability to handle the growing sensation.

“P-Percy… stop- stop for a…” Annabeth pleaded for a different reason as her body frail helplessly.

Not expected to cum so quick- guessed she was really horny like Percy pointed out, it took her a long time to calm down before delightful tingles finally ebbed away much to her relief and disappointment. While she was grateful for a break, she quickly missed the feeling of not being able to breathe from cumming hard, the senselessness overwhelming her bodily function completely. A bit masochistic and subversive in nature, Annabeth just couldn’t help but felt good during it despite over-indulging on that powerful carnal orgasm.

“Oh Gosh…” A soft mumbled escaped from her slowly relaxing figure.

Annabeth finally came down from heaven as she now struggled to catch her breath. At the same time, Percy also stopped eating her out, leaving her bottom in even more of a mess than before. There was no doubt her bikini panties and even her school skirt was soaked halfway with her ecstasy juice.

“Seaweed brain…” Annabeth slurred his nickname in a dreamy manner.

Annabeth wanted nothing more than to enjoy her post-orgasmic bliss when Percy suddenly stood back up behind her. Expecting him to cuddle her up with his snarky remarks, Percy didn’t even bother and pressed his stiff hardness between her butt cheeks. In a heated rush, he rubbed himself up and down and Annabeth could hear her sweet slippery goodness squelching on his dick.

“Ohhh,” She moaned expectantly. The sudden feeling made it too sensitive as she was being played with right after cumming so intensely. Annabeth tilted her head and look back at her boyfriend. However, she met her mom’s smiling gaze from afar. The more mature blonde was still leaning by her desk, her reflective grey eyes similar to hers was sending all kinds of playful message her way. Annabeth smirked back at her mom before she looked closer to her destination, not until she finally met her boyfriend’s gaze with a questioning look.

“P…Percy…yy?” She asked in confusion.

Percy shot her a mischievous and cheeky look as he lubed himself up with her slick wetness, “Don’t you remember, wise girl? I am not going to stop until I’ve finished punishing you like the slutty schoolgirl you are, princess.”

Annabeth gulped anxiously at his words. _Oh no… what have I done?_

Her seaweed brain didn’t even try to be gentle with her. Calling her by her least favorite name of all time; Percy liked calling her princess because he said she always looked like one from those fictional fairytales, even more so when she had her hair curl down and wearing one of those royalty-like dresses… In any case, he was about to shove his princess full of his huge shaft again. Getting really excited to be stuffed again, Annabeth knew from experience that nothing could ever physically prepare her for her boyfriend’s massive and well-endowed hardness. All she could do was to keep herself steady while he rammed himself inside her tightness like a deranged animal. Still, she loved the feeling more than anything else.

“Fuck me then, you stud,” Annabeth said invitingly as she gave up on being a defiant and cheeky little girl. She wasn’t about to tease her boyfriend any more than she could handle. After all, she wanted his big dick just as much as he wanted to be inside her tight pussy. She shot him a cute tempting smile, and that’s all it took for Percy to get right into the action.

“You sure are desperate, wise girl.” He made fun of her, yet Annabeth didn’t care one bit. She didn’t even bother to care about his warning of her upcoming punishment either.

Eagerly pushing her ass back for more stimulation, Percy chuckled at her without a single word and align himself at her entrance. More than ready, Annabeth gave him all the permission he needed with those hot bedroom eyes before Percy rammed his length forward. In one go, his entire shaft was sheathed inside her pulsing and awaiting warmth. She gladly welcomed him back, allowing every inch of his girthy intrusion to stretch her fleshy passage.

“Fuck Yeah…” Percy moaned shakily as his keens wobble from the feeling.

His wise girl taut pussy immediately put a wonderful squeeze on his dick with her squishy walls. Her velvet hotness enveloped him completely still, greedily sucking him in further and left him with an opened mouth, ecstasy-filled expression. Being so tight, it felt cramp inside her and there wasn’t much more space to accommodate any more of him. Not that he had any more to give because he already had Annabeth bottomed out to the hilt with his eight inches big dick.

“S-Shit!” Annabeth cursed as she cried out loudly.

The pulsing and convulsing feeling of her pussy as she involuntary tighten her soft tender walls around his cock felt so amazing, Percy quickly lost himself for a moment. Staying still as he reveled inside this otherworldly pleasure that’s his girlfriend divine pussy, it didn’t last long before Percy went all out and began pummeling her backside right away. Doing her in slow languid strokes to stretch her out first, Percy increasingly picked up his pace. Soon, he was fucking his slutty girlfriend like a maniac, smirking all the way with each and every thrusts forward to fill her to the brim.

“There you go… Just like that,” Percy grunted as he hammered into her taut and soaked pussy much, much harder, “Mmm, I can tell how much you like being fucked in full view of the outside while the window is wide open, wise girl… I mean, your pussy is so tight and slippery right now.” 

Annabeth squealed as she looked forward out into the empty teacher’s lounge, being reminded of the fact that she was semi-naked in her school uniform and being humped into the window frame with her boyfriend’s rapid and sporadic hip movements. His pelvis kept smacked into her butt, creating an outstanding orchestra of sensual music filled with pleasure-inducing moans and those erotic slapping noise. If anything, their impromptu musical piece was most definitely worthy of a standing ovation.

Her voice hitched in her raspy dry throat as Annabeth tried to manage a response, “I- I’m- _Oh Fucking Jesus Christ above…_ Ugh!”

Never mind the fear aspect of fucking in the open like this, Annabeth most definitely didn’t expect to find herself loving what she was doing right now, even if she was forced into it by her stupid seaweed brain. The fear just added to her excitement now, thrilled by the idea or the possibility of being caught by someone who happened to walk into the teacher’s lounge at any point. If anything, Annabeth almost wanted her dirty wish- a new guilty pleasure of hers, to come true. It would no doubt make her cum like crazy, and what Annabeth wouldn’t give to make that a reality.

“You are gonna make me cum again…” Annabeth was slowly slipping away from being tightly pressed against the window. Percy’s unstoppable thrusts made it very hard for her sweaty and sticky hands to keep level on the glass. In fact, everything her boyfriend was doing made it almost impossible for her to keep in place. She was shaking and wobbling non-stop, and not for lack of trying either.

“Oh yeah?” Percy taunted as he reached forward around her chest, his soft hands cup both her breasts and squeezed her suddenly with no warning, “Are you really gonna cum?”

Ignoring her school shirt completely- a long white button down blouse that reached far below her short skirt, Percy was such tease even now, but Annabeth was too far gone from being fucked to quip back anything smart, “Mmm yes! P-Percy… Please, b-baby— I wanna cum again! Ohhh, please make me cum!”

Unknowingly making Percy much more energize than before, Annabeth just gave her boyfriend a huge sexual boost and he found more strength to push her all the way up against the window frame. Being pressed up against the glass like that- Percy really had her trap there, her face pressed sideways on the glass, her blushing cheeks and upper body squished by the pressure, and she could even see a steamy trail of her warm breath being left behind next to her open gasping mouth… Annabeth could vaguely tell from Percy’s quicker and more intense thrusts that he enjoyed fucking her against a window too.

 _You are so dirty, seaweed brain…_ Her mind thought for a second before the continuous fucking got to her with overflowing senseless pleasure.

Her boyfriend’s hands kept over her soft mounds as he enjoyed her large c-cup / small d-cup breasts, his head buried between her neck and her shoulder, groaning as he fucked her hard and occasionally whispering dirty things next to her ear, his pelvis constantly smacking into her firm bubble butt, making her feel so good and even more so with her on open display and having nowhere else to go.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you cum until you couldn’t walk at all, wise girl…” Percy chuckled huskily.

That’s exactly what Annabeth wanted to hear as she lost it, “Yessss… p-pleasee—”

The humping grew minute by minute, exceeding in eagerness even when Annabeth felt a strong pull in her gut after more than five minutes of this Elysium paradise. It all started to coil inside her while her head felt numb and her legs felt shaky. Percy fucked her through it regardless, his hoarse and deep groaning voice beside her ear just made the amazing sensation so much better. Setting her up for a big one, Annabeth cried out as she closed her clouded eyes and bit on her bottom lip.

“I am close…” She whispered, knowing that her boyfriend could sense her inevitable end from her bodily reaction already, “I am so close…”

After a few more minutes in heaven, Annabeth couldn’t hold her urges back anymore. Of course, Percy could tell her muscles were tightening up on his cock. At the same time, Annabeth could also feel his cock getting bigger inside her, growing stiffer and wider than before.

_Is he gonna cum?” Am I going to get another creampie like this morning?_

“That’s it… cum as much as you want, princess… I want you to cum hard!” Percy dug his face behind her left ear, licking her exposed skin and kissing that area hard. Then he did something he had never done before. He moved his mouth over her earlobe, then gently chewed and sucked on that spot again and again. That didn’t end as he went down to kiss the sensitive spots around her neck as well, which was when Annabeth’s voice finally started to strain. The combined assault- from her butt being pounded deliciously to her being pampered with his kisses and dirty talks, it made a thousand stars flew across her shut eyelids, her vision blurred with bright white lights.

“P-Perc-rrc…” Annabeth barely said anything with how breathless she was.

Annabeth tensed from the feelings, and just like that, the sensation brought her over the edge of another climax. She came hard with his dick lodge deep inside her, the tip reaching close to the end of her womb. Her wet and squishy walls contract and loosen at an uneven rhythm and began to spasm like crazy- the natural and carnal reaction involuntary doing everything it could to milk her boyfriend for all he’s worth, hoping that he would fill her up with his fertile thick semen.

“Ohh Fuck Yesss- Percyyy!” Suffocating underneath her happiness and joy, Annabeth screamed weirdly as her face was pressed up on the glass, preventing her from making any sounds properly.

This time, her second orgasm took her delightful pleasure way higher than before, which only meant she would need to take just as long, if not longer, of a time to cool down afterward. Annabeth squirmed in a sporadic spasm, unable to do anything except for pressing her body against the window intentionally.

“S-Shit…” Percy strained as he stopped moving.

Even if Percy’s dick was staying still inside her with very small movements, cumming wildly on his huge cock felt completely different in the sense that it felt so much better than anything else- specifically cumming from being eaten out. Giving zero fucks about anything else besides her boyfriend’s behind her, Annabeth rode her orgasm to the peak and put all her focus on keeping this insane pleasure from leaving her body. Despite having a half-working brain, Annabeth managed to coo and mewl for what seemed like an endless eternality.

“You are s…squeezing me… wise girl,” Percy moaned after barely holding on.

Watching as his girlfriend got transported to another world, Percy grunted from behind her and held her fit body even tighter. He could feel her trembling against him, but that just adds to his enjoyment. In a way, he felt proud of himself, that his ability to make his girlfriend; now her mom too, to cum wildly with just his dick. He had no doubt they were both addicted to him now, and that thought alone put a stupid grin on his face. _I wonder if we could ever do this again…_

“Unghhh…” Annabeth groaned softly and he felt her slowly calming down.

It was really lucky that he didn’t go too fast, because if he did fuck her with abandon, Percy wouldn’t have been able to last from her tightening pussy at all. Being rock hard inside her, Percy took his time and pull himself out of his shaking girlfriend.

“Fuck! Wise girl…” Percy breathed heavily.

With just the tip inside the opening of her slit, nothing was holding his throbbing erection in place and his cock sprung out with a sudden pulse, bouncing everywhere and the movement even managed to splash a few dribbles of her slick juice all over the place. Annabeth wobbled on her jelly knees as he stopped stuffing her full, almost collapsing once she was empty of his shaft, but Percy easily held his girlfriend up, using the window frame as a support for her weak body as well.

“You like that?” Percy finally asked the blonde princess after bringing his wise girl to two consecutive orgasms, “I can see how much you are shaking over me even now, Annabeth…”

Annabeth wasn’t sure if she even registered her boyfriend’s words from behind. He was holding her still even though minutes had passed since she came on his dick, doing his best to be the sweet and amazing Percy that she had known him to be. Pretty sure that her grey eyes were clouded and droopy- anything she was looking at seemed blurry at best, indistinguishable at worse, Annabeth tried to reply but only heard herself slurring her words in response, “F…Fuck… Perc…cyyy… I- I can’t e-even…”

Percy laughed from her back, “Here…”

After satisfying himself with such a risqué and risky open display, Percy brought Annabeth away from the window. With quick work, he managed to shut the blinds and pull them back down while carrying his weak and numb-all-over-the-place girlfriend in his arms. Annabeth’s cheek turned pink, blushing shyly and giggling at his gesture while he brought her to the couch, setting her messy figure down with a lazy sit-up position.

Annabeth almost wanted to kiss her seaweed brain for being so sweet and caring for her, but it was rather awkward when they were still in the heat of their impromptu dirty threesome and her mom was also staring. She definitely wouldn’t want to show her intimacy with her boyfriend if her slutty mom was watching it unfold too. Deciding on a sexy reward instead, Annabeth grinned as she put in a real effort to recover her strength.

“You really are the best, Percy!” Annabeth praised her sexy and well-developed boyfriend with an affectionate and loving gaze. Admiring his attractiveness for no reason whatsoever, Annabeth managed to move and enact her little devious plan. 

Percy laughed, suddenly remembering the same phrase when Athena complimented him too, “I know, wise girl. And you’re welcome.”

Reminded of another blonde girl with him and hid girlfriend, Percy turned around to face his slutty and Goddess-like English teacher, “You too, Athena…”

Smirking back, Athena cooed and gave Percy a pleasing smile. From what she just witness, it was a no brainer why Annabeth loved Percy to death. If the roles were reverse, Athena would have no doubt taken this boy all for herself too. She was already lucky enough that her lovely daughter didn’t mind sharing him, but deep down Athena wanted nothing more than to keep Percy for herself only.

_Oh, I can be so greedy sometimes…_

“I am impress, Percy. I don’t even think my daughter could even walk after that…” Athena said jokingly while staring at Percy with hot bedroom eyes.

Annabeth giggled in respond, “Yeah, I definitely can’t…”

Percy laughed lightly between the two pert and sexy girls. As they stared at him with all kinds of tempting and intriguing looks, Percy wondered what they wanted him to do now. Soon, Percy got his answer when Annabeth shifted on her sitting position and got into a nice and sexy doggy pose for him. Still in her messy uniform, Percy mouth watered and he even drooled a bit as he stared at his girlfriend giving him an inviting and slutty display. She smirked, then beckon him over with a lick of her lips and come hither gaze.

“Can you fuck me again?” Annabeth asked with a coy smile.

Percy couldn’t wait to get started again after her alluring offer, but all he did was stood still like a jaw-dropped idiot while his wise girl waited for him. In the midst of his inaction, Annabeth gave him one of her embarrassed small pout- a sight that was sexy as fuck and made his blood boil mad. Pumping in one direction, his blood was rushing down his groin, filling his hardness with renew vigor. It began throbbing out of control as Annabeth wiggled her ass side to side, giving him all the more reason to get behind her bend over figure.

“Percy? What’s the matter, seaweed brain? Don’t you wanna fuck me?” Annabeth cooed in a teasing pouty manner, keeping a smile on her lips the entire time.

She reached down her body, her right hand sneaking down her between her legs before she touched herself sensually, playing with her pussy for Percy to enjoy.

“You are frozen, baby.” Annabeth giggled as she used her two fingers to spread her outer labia, pulling the pink slit apart and revealing the inside her tight pussy. It was pulsing and waiting desperately for her boyfriend’s big dick to come home to.

Percy gulped as he finally got his senses back, but as much as he wanted to fuck his slutty wise girl hard again, he didn’t want to leave Athena hanging like that. She was waiting for him on the sideline after all, and he promise he would fuck her right after he made Annabeth cum.

Apparently, Athena already saw through what he was thinking about. His teacher then pushed her soft and voluptuous body against him- still in the sinful looking dress all messy from earlier, before she whispered below his gaze, “Don’t worry, Percy… go enjoy my slutty daughter some more. I’ll join you two this time.”

Percy didn’t understand what she meant at first, but his hesitation was gone when Athena skipped away from him and turned toward her couch. In a few short movements, Athena was now sitting with her legs spread open, her pussy coated with his cum from before was right in front of Annabeth’s face. Only inches apart from her mother’s messy pink pussy lips, Percy heard the two of them giggled until Athena look back at him expectantly.

“Well, what are you waiting for, Percy?” Athena grinned while Annabeth stared back at him with the same sexy look too, “Come and join us!”

Not wanting to jinx his unbelievable luck, Percy hurried and did as he was asked. Bringing his naked body over in such a rush and almost tripping over himself in the process, Percy managed to climb up the couch without any accidents. He kneel down behind Annabeth backside and stared at her fingers still spreading her drench slit apart. He grinned, teasing her with his tip against her tight opening. At the same time, he looked forward and met the two gorgeous, fit, and athletic girls in their sparkling grey eyes. They were smirking together, both eagerly waiting for him to start the fucking again.

Percy couldn’t deny their wishes, so with a quick plunge he shoved all of his eight inches shaft deep inside his waiting girlfriend. It felt so freaking good, even after he stretched her out a while ago, she remained just as tight for him, if not, even tighter than before. Moaning when his hard length was squeezed by her taut fleshy passage, he honestly didn’t know how Annabeth could stay so tight and have such a sopping pussy, but he wasn’t about to complain about something so pleasurable. Ignoring his own stupid question, Percy grunted as he enjoyed her velvet hot tunnel to the fullest, giving in to his heart’s content and let loose on his slutty girlfriend.

“Damn… I am never going to get used to your tight pussy, wise girl.” Percy said heatedly as he fucked his blonde girlfriend straight away, thrusting as fast and needy as he could with no regards whatsoever.

Annabeth actually howled as his dick bottom out to the very hilt of her pussy. The doggy position always made it easy for deep penetration, and Annabeth loved it. The way his Godly dick invade her again and again, pushing and stuffing her full of his girthy member, stretching her right up to the soft opening of her womb like he was desperately in need to knock her up… Annabeth grinned like a loon and trembled wildly with just that dirty thought. Moaning whimpers as soon as Percy started pumping his hips in a deprived and hungry-animalistic manner, Annabeth tilted her head forward and unexpectedly met her mother’s smirking gaze.

“You sure are lucky, Annabeth.” Athena commented while she got fucked like a whore.

Annabeth chuckled as her mom’s pussy was right at her face. Knowing what she ultimately wanted from her currently pose, Annabeth began to experiment as this was her first time licking a pussy. With Percy being her only partner, Annabeth had never once eaten another girl out. But since it’s her mom on the receiving end, Annabeth took her time to learn and adjust according to her mother’s whimpers and moans. She took a tentative lick and heard a soft moan. It embolden her as she took another lick, being more forceful before finally eating her mom out like how she wanted Percy to eat her out.

“Oh Gosh… A-Annabeth-thh—” Athena breathed out at the sensation.

Considering it was her daughter’s first time, Athena was pretty surprised that Annabeth wasn’t half bad at eating a pussy even though it was her only time doing this. Sure, she definitely needed some more work to improve her tongue skills, but Athena had a feeling her daughter would catch on quickly.

“Oh yes! There… right there, baby! Mmm!” Athena breathe hitched in her dry throat and her voice suddenly got caught in a higher pitch.

Of course, Athena was right about her suspicion. Already getting so much better, Annabeth was listening to her moans as she alternated between licking her wet lips, chewing softly on her clit, and finally sucking on her entire slit with her whole mouth. Since she was so sensitive from playing by herself earlier, Athena could already feel a strong wave in her gut ready to wash her away. No doubt her slutty daughter sensed her coming loose because she gave double the effort, combining all those skills in one continuous motion and left her in a moaning mess. Feeling a smirk on Annabeth’s lips as she ate her out with the intention to make her cum, Athena cried out as the tight pull in her gut finally came loose. She came hard before her body shook involuntary. Smiling like a loon, Athena didn’t really know how to feel about her own daughter making her orgasm. Still, she was in pure bliss.

“S-Sweetie… y-you are gonna-aa make me cum!” Athena warned, but it came so late after her orgasm had already hit her. Her mind was still in a hazy, unable to comprehend that Annabeth just finished making her cum with her surprisingly talented mouth.

Annabeth responded with a rather loud moan against her newly soaking wet folds. Athena moaned too from the sudden pleasure of her daughter’s moans vibrating over her orgasmic pussy, leading her to a bunch of mini-delights of small orgasm to follow suit.

“Oohhh!” Athena moaned and held Annabeth’s head in place.

Soon, Annabeth’s loud moans ebb away and now she was panting heavily between her legs. A visible trail of her slick juice plus Percy’s sticky cum coated her lips and even her nose, but Annabeth just shot her a dirty smile, her eyes clouded in a deeper shade of grey and clearly showing how dazed and fucked over she was from the boy behind pleasuring her.

“Ooohh! Y-You taste so g-good mom— Oh Fuck Y…Yes! I… I mean, my boyfriend’s cum in- your pussy taste so good! Mmm, I wanna— Oh Gosh! Perc-cyy! Eehhh… I am gonna cum again if you fuck me so hard!” Annabeth was clearly coming undone from her eye-catching display. Athena just smirked as her daughter went from complimenting the cocktail inside her pussy to screaming from Percy’s merciless thrusts.

“You just cum while eating me out, didn’t you?” Athena asked lewdly.

Annabeth hung her head down and hid her smiling gaze, but Athena already knew the answer. She laughed lightly too when Percy filled in the blank with his mocking tease as well.

“Yep! Wise girl just came on me while she was licking your pussy, Athena… Damn, I want to see that again!” Percy said with a heavy straining breath before he went back to focus solely on his thrusts.

Athena grinned back at Percy, then she looked down at Annabeth panting heavily in heat. It was obvious that her daughter was barely holding on, and suddenly she got an idea how to make it even more intense for her.

_You will thank me for this later, sweetie._

“I want you to fuck her harder, Percy.” Athena said enticingly.

Percy groaned at Athena’s seductive words. With a quick glance, Percy looked up and saw her smiling at him like she’s got something hidden up her sleeves. Not expecting much, Percy almost yelped when Athena reached between her legs and open up her pussy so he could see the inside of her tight warm canal, and since Annabeth wasn’t eating her out anymore, Percy’s got a front row seat to that welcoming display. He even saw the tight squishy walls pulsing for him, the invitation getting him all hot and bothered as he hammered Annabeth’s pussy with everything he’s got. Now his eyes were glued in place and he couldn’t pull away even if he wanted to. Embarrassed to admit it, but Percy got real close to cumming from her surprise tease, barely holding his churning cum back.

Athena smirked and continued to tease him, “Make her cum, Percy… Can you do that for me?”

Percy nodded in a trance as he switched it up. Gone from thrusting as rapidly as he could, Percy alternated from a fast pace toward making sure every thrust was as hard and as deep as possible. Right afterward, Annabeth screamed as she creamed all over his dick for the second time.

“Percy-yy!” Annabeth shouted as her upper body fell over from the pleasure, her sudden collapse unintentionally pushed her ass even higher for his enjoyment. The new angle was perfect for Percy to drool over and pummel with no remorse.

“There you go, Percy.” Athena praised with a small giggle, “Now make my slutty daughter cum again and again. I know you can do it!”

Percy moaned as his heart was beating out of his chest with each slam forward. The mental arousal was almost too much to bear as their two Goddess-like pussies pleaded to be satisfied. So as he stared at Athena playing and teasing herself, Annabeth’s taut pussy was squeezing him like there’s no tomorrow, milking him for a creampie that he had yet to give her. There was just too much to enjoy. His lust and excitement between the sight of Athena and the feeling of Annabeth, both at the same time… it was going to be the end of him soon.

“I’m gonna-” Percy’s voice finally strained but he kept going.

Satisfied with how things have turned out, Athena smirked and decided to stay on the couch for a bit more so she could take in the pleasure of their raunchy display. She tried to see how she could join in again, but from the look of it, Annabeth won’t be doing much of anything now that Percy was in his own little bubble and nothing else matter to him except for fucking his girlfriend.

_In that case…_

Athena shifted, pulling her legs away from Annabeth and left the couch completely. Once she was on her feet, she walked over to Percy and climb up behind him, kneeling as she snuggled up against his figure, pressing every inch of her soft smooth skin on his back. Despite her skimpy violet dress in the way, Athena knew it wouldn’t take the pleasure away for Percy, not one bit. If anything, she knew he’d prefer it too.

“Percyy…” Athena whispered softly right next to his right ear, nibbling on his earlobe, “I thought you said you were going to fuck me after you make Annabeth cum, didn’t you?”

Purposefully putting him in a tough spot, Athena got the reaction she was looking for when Percy groaned out loud and went crazy with supersonic thrusts afterward. All that’s left was Annabeth screaming out one loud cry after another, her whimpers matching with every one of his blurring hip movements. Percy went at it harder, faster, deeper, and all combined without caring about destroying her daughter’s red and battered pussy.

“But I- I thought you wanted me to—” Percy asked as he hesitated for only a little bit, slowing down his hip breaking motion only to be cut off by a needy scream from the blonde girl below.

“Noo... Wait,” Annabeth paused him with her firm voice, “Don’t you dare! Seaweed brain…”

Annabeth titled her head back, her high ponytail mussed all over, her face pressed on the couch as she stared at her boyfriend pleadingly, yearning for him to continue without listening to her mom.

“Fuck me, Percy! Don’t stop!” Annabeth heard what her mom just said to Percy, unable to believe that she would want to steal Percy away when she was having the best time of her life, “Keep fucking me, please! Don’t pull out… Make me cum again…”

Athena chuckled at her daughter’s desperation as she put her hands right above Percy’s navel and tease that sensitive area with a circle pattern, “Well, you heard your girlfriend, Percy…”

Percy growled as he picked up his pace more and more, not until he thrust into his girlfriend wonderful and sopping pussy with two separate and final hard strokes, finally bringing Annabeth over the edge as she shouted into the couch to muffle her loud moaning voice.

“Fuck!” Percy cursed as he gripped onto Annabeth’s slim waist to prevent himself from fucking her beyond his own limit. He stayed still inside her and let his girlfriend ride her pleasure on his dick. Just like that, Annabeth came hard again and her mind slipped semi-unconscious. Her panting breath was sporadic and irregular as she lay on the couch, completely tensed and unable to relax.

“You are such a damn tease, Athena…” Percy grunted with a strained voice again as he made his girlfriend cum for the third consecutive time. Her lithe and pert figure was totally limp and spasming on the couch, and Percy could see just how much of a sweaty mess she was in. Her loose strands of blonde hair got stuck to the side of her face too.

Losing herself over her own orgasmic delights, Percy pulled himself out of her pussy slowly to prevent knocking her out cold. Once she was empty of his dick, Percy set her down on the couch gently and lay her flat on her stomach. Rubbing her bright red and thoroughly abused butt cheeks, Percy brushed his palm over them as his way of apologizing for going so rough on her.

Athena giggled shamelessly behind him, “Can you blame me? After all, you huge dick is what got me so horny I didn’t even care about fucking in my office, in school no less…”

Percy couldn’t really argue with her reasoning… It was true. 

“Besides, I can see how much Annabeth really enjoyed it, Percy.” Athena added as she brushed her soft plump lips over his neck, “Look at how wet she is… Gosh, she is dripping all over my couch too. _Hehe…_ I am pretty sure I’ll have to explain about this wet stain tomorrow.”

Athena was right about that too. Looking down at his girlfriend, she was having a real difficult time catching her breath, and it seemed like his wise girl was struggling to even move around. It wasn’t a surprise though because he did fuck her hard enough to three intense orgasms, and that’s not even counting the ones she had over by the window when he fucked her there. He didn’t even recall the last time where he made her cum this much, which now resulted with his girlfriend laying numb on the couch, her tight figure shaking even now, her face plastered with an extremely pleasing expression while her mouth hung slightly open, drooling all over the place. Even her eyes were in a foggy haze as her stifled voice made anything she tried to say incoherent and muffled.

“P-Perc-cyy…” Annabeth managed to half-mumble his name, though her words quickly falter, “I- I—”

Laughing lightly, Annabeth’s messy and overwhelmed pose was turning him on much more than he was expecting. After all, he’s got a huge kink for his blonde babe in uniform, even more so when she wore it in a skimpy state like now. His heart jumped when he settled his green eyes on her short skirt barely covering her lower bottom, her sexy pink Victoria Secret panties pulled sideways and that huge wetness between her toned thighs. It made his heart raced when he began to admire her full length figure, his eager eyes running towards her upper body, perving out over her rumpled up white school blouse that had a few buttons undone and not tuck in at all, unintentionally revealing even more of her smooth skin and sensual curves.

Percy also loved how unkempt her blonde silky hair looked too. Her high wavy ponytail slowly coming loose from all that fucking so more than a few unsecured strands fell over her face, sticking along her sweat covered forehead.

If Annabeth wasn’t so bossy and outright scary sometimes, Percy would have grabbed his phone in a heartbeat and taken pictures of her fucked over pose until he couldn’t anymore. Still, he respected her too much to do that to her. He just had to settle with the mental image of her sluttiness for now.

“Yeah, she definitely love it.” Percy smirked, replying to Athena about Annabeth’s current state.

While he did feel a little guilty for being so rough on her- but it wasn’t like he didn’t lose control like this ever before, plus when Athena was the one teasing him to let loose endlessly, Percy didn’t feel too bad about it anymore. Annabeth’s ecstasy filled reaction to his rough fuck more than made up for his losing his control, and it eventually putting a dirty smile on his face.

Percy chuckled and turned toward the other blondie, “Well, I guess it’s your turn now?”

No surprise that his English teacher was staring over his shoulder, looking down below at his massive and towering length. He was so hard since he made Annabeth cum so many times, but he managed to not explode from the countless time he thought he was at his limit. Lucky to have such good stamina and endurance, Percy moaned a bit when Athena’s soft hands reached around and tug on his rock hard member. He chuckled as she worked him up timidly, but he didn’t feel any closer to cumming since he had a small rest and it took the edge off.

“Been waiting for you to say that, Percy…” Athena giggled and whispered, “Mmm, how do you want to fuck me again, seaweed brain?”

Since Annabeth was taking the whole couch to rest up, Percy grinned and gestured for Athena’s study desk again. Athena grinned back at him, then she let him out of her bear hug and stood up.

“I think I’ve got an idea…” Athena whispered cutely while Percy got up himself, his delicious looking dick bouncing up and down openly without any hint of sheepishness from the boy himself.

Percy got another rush of adrenaline when he caught a glimpse of Athena’s tight dress falling over her body, yet because of all the strange movements- mainly his fault for playing and fucking her so much, it was wildly tangled up as it cascaded down her gorgeous creamy figure.

Percy drooled for a while, gawking at her indecent display with not a hint of shame, “Holy shit…”

Athena blushed shyly and smiled away from him, obviously intended to give off that cute and embarrassing effect which just made him even more riled up than before. Looking like it was about to come loose at any moment, Percy did his best to ignore how sexy she was and quickly brought her from the couch back to the table. Athena followed his lead promptly, not missing any of his hidden intentions as she shifted her butt up the edge like Percy wanted, even before he told her to.

“A bit eager now, aren’t we?” Percy teased her.

Sneaking his hands underneath the seam of her dress; he really couldn’t ignore how fucking alluring she looked in that tight silky fabric, Percy ran his fingers over the softness and brushed over her smooth skin. It felt so enticing and he made her moan softly as a result.

“You are very naughty, Percy…” Athena slurred and pressed against him. 

With real effort, Percy had to force himself to stop. There was enough foreplay between all the fucking they did already, and they were both more than ready for another round. Waiting for Athena since she said she had an idea in place, Percy asked curiously, “So, what do you have in mind?”

Athena smirked at him as he watched her lean backward until she was laying down on her back. Once she got comfortable on her desk, Athena pulled her legs from wrapping around his waist to spreading them over his arms. It didn’t take him long to realize what Athena was looking for. He got the subtle hint as he held her apart by her ankles and long legs, his large hands easily kept her wild open in front of him.

“Mmm yes. That’s good… You can bring my legs over your shoulder and fuck me that way too, seaweed brain…” Athena cooed dirtily.

Percy sighed contently at the irresistible display before him.

“Actually, I think you are the real naughty one here, Athena…” Percy quipped back and sneered.

Readying himself, Percy did quick work as he aligned his wet tip at her entrance. Flicking over her clit and drawing his head over her slick slit, Percy started to pay attention to her different moans, making sure that Athena’s breath got caught in her throat, silently begging for him, then with a violent plunge he bucked his hips and slipped himself back inside her, stuffing her full with his meaty rod.

“Shit,” Percy sighed as her familiar warm pussy instinctively engulfed him whole, leading to a natural reaction of her slick walls sucking him in without letting him go. It made him weak as his legs trembled.

“Ahh- Mmmh!” Athena’s shouted as Percy bottomed out in one hard thrust, her pussy acting on autopilot and she had no control over her taut squishy walls inside spasming like crazy, “Oh Fuck Yes, Percy… Give it to me- Ugh God, Harder!”

Percy obliged right away, though he was going to fuck her harder regardless of her demand.

“This is heaven…” Percy moaned as he began screwing Athena the same way he screwed Annabeth, with nothing but his uncontrollable carnal urges.

Doing her as he held her legs far apart, Percy thoroughly enjoyed his time in paradise- fucking her and making Athena scream for what felt like ten mind-blowing minutes before he felt his needs suddenly overwhelmed him. He tried to ignore it, but the urges were growing too strong. Despite successfully holding off for so long, he was now at his limit- yet he kept fucking Athena at a wild pace. The pleasure was hitting his head, and Percy wondered if he should slow down or even stopped, but if he did, Athena would no doubt have some colorful words for him, telling him to keep going regardless of his inevitable end.

“Shit, I’m gonna- cum…” Percy decided to warn her as he was unable to stop his quick approaching orgasm, not unless he stopped fucking right away, though she’d probably prefer him to keep going.

“A-Are you close?” Percy asked with ragged breaths.

It seemed like Athena saw right through him because she just smiled back lazily with a carefree expression, “Don’t worry, Percy. Just cum… cum inside me as much as you want…”

The way Athena was squeezing him down there made him think she was just as close as he was, but sadly it was obvious she wasn’t there yet. Wanting to make his girlfriend’s mom cum on his dick again; a part of his male instinct was telling him to make Athena cum at all cost, refusing to cum himself until she was there with him like some sort of insatiable primal urges, Percy began to pace himself, intended to at least make his blonde teacher cum one last time.

“Ugh…” Percy felt his cum churning in his balls, ready to explode, “Not yet… Not fucking yet…”

Athena moaned as Percy fucked her with even more force and momentum behind every thrust, “Ohh? Percy-yy? I thought y-you were g-gonna cum—? _Eehhehh_!”

Percy was losing all reasoning and control as he fucked her good… Unexpected, Athena squealed as she was nothing but a delicious prey for Annabeth’s boyfriend now. It was obvious what he was doing as he slammed inside her pussy with an animalistic demeanor, and that thought alone easily made Athena lost control too. Feeling a huge wave building up out of nowhere, Athena moaned as Percy really went crazy for more than a few mind-blazing minutes. Her pussy was dripping a large puddle on her desk while his dick made sloshing sounds between her legs, the tight squeezing and the rapid stretching were all happening at random times which made their pleasure even more intense.

_Fucking hell! He’s going out of his way to make me cum again! Ohh I can feel it… I feel it!_

“Oh Fuck, I am gonna cum…” Percy cried out as often as his blurring movements, but in reality, he managed to hold all his urges back for the countless times now, “I’m gonna cum… I’m… Ugh!”

Athena was in utter disbelief! Her vision was nothing but foggy and in a haze. Her eyelids were half close as tears of joy built over them. She couldn’t even smile lewdly at the boy up top, riding his jackhammer while holding onto the edge of the table for dear life. Percy was turning into a wild beast, a deranged and frustrated animal that was in desperate heat to make her cum. She wanted to cum with him too, and because of all his restless efforts, her welcoming surprise was now waiting for her right over the horizon. If she was being real honest, Athena never expected Percy could do all this without cumming himself. It was truly insane as she lay there on her table, her eyes blinking in dazed delights and she could barely keep up with every one of his inhumane thrusts from behind.

_Annabeth was right about his insane stamina… Holy shit!_

Fairly certain that Percy just molded her pussy with his huge dick and made her his pet toy, the stupidly hot seaweed brain actually came close to breaking her sense of self completely apart. When he switched it up by throwing both her legs high up and over his broad shoulders, the added pressure between her inner thighs scorched everything in her head. Her feet in those white heels were now dangling beside his head, and the sudden change while still being hammer by his throbbing dick brought her way over the climax hill. From the apex of her ecstasy, she willingly jumped and dive off at a rapid speed she had never experienced before. Her heart was racing and beating out of her heaving chest, and even more so when Percy suddenly went and grabbed both her perky d-cup breasts in his hands, squeezing them firmly over her dress and bra as he made her lose all her senses and sight.

“OH MY GOD! PERCY!!!” Athena cried out with a piercing scream while creaming on his dick after all his huge effort, and now she was ready to die with no regret, literally.

_Hmm… I just got fuck to high heavens—_

Compulsively rewarding him in the process, Athena was barely able to feel anything but tingles running through her nerves. However, she did feel her sopping pussy putting a vice grip over his huge cock as it throbbed deep inside her. No doubt the gripping pressure made his member grew even bigger than it already was. Percy grunted the moment she tightened on him. He then pushed his pelvis right up between her legs, leaving not an inch of himself out in the open, and a second later he grunted again and cried out too.

“Fuck… A-Athena! I’m Cumming!” Percy moaned with such a lewd and deep voice, it turned her on even beyond just cumming hard as he finally achieved his sweet release along with her.

Setting her brain on fire, his thick cum began to stream out from the tip with a sudden gush. Athena felt so many huge white spurts spilling out of the shaft endlessly, it’s no wonder how he flooded her full within seconds from the initial burst. Percy kept pumping within her tight canal too, fucking her with short strokes to prolong both their senseless and trembling pleasure.

“Mmm!” Athena struggled to whimper as she was short on breaths.

Ropes after ropes later, Athena couldn’t even see straight anymore. Unable to even make an expression as she stared blankly at the tiles of her ceiling, Athena just lay numbed on her desk, sprawl out in a heaping mess and her tongue was lolled out without intending to.

“S-Shit…” Percy groaned above her yet she couldn’t make a response.

With such a copious amount of his fertile essence being spew into her pussy and womb, Athena had to wonder if he’d just empty his whole supplies deep inside her. That thought alone made her squirm out of control, as the taboo and dirtiness of being cum inside by her daughter’s boyfriend- it was turning her on again even when her mind came across the tricky morning after pill solution.

_Is it even going to work if Percy cum so much inside me?_

Unable to take any more of his cum, Athena felt a lot of his thick milky substance spilling out of her pussy despite his cock still plugging her full with his whole shaft. More importantly, Athena was pretty sure her womb was completely filled up to the brim, which was what led to this sticky mess between her legs right now. Riding on a dangerous edge, the risk of getting pregnant with Percy’s cum… It definitely made her fearful, but at the same time, Athena couldn’t help but liked it. The risk factor was so enticing to her, and now there was a part of her that wanted another creampie from Percy again despite it. She wanted Percy to keep pumping her full, to keep cumming deep inside her even with all the stupid risk involved. It just made her feel so dirty! And she loved it!

“S-So much cum…” Athena moaned as she struggled to wiggle around, unable to do much else.

Before she could fully calm down, Athena felt Percy shifted her legs off his shoulders, sliding them back down over his arms. He held her gently, keeping her comfortable. That amazing cock was still inside her too, not turning totally flaccid just yet.

“You just drain the life out of me, Athena…” Percy said tiredly as he looked down at the sexy blonde slut who was squirming in rapture.

Seeing as she couldn’t even make any response, Percy smirked as he slowly pulled out of Athena. Even though her mind was completely knocked out- lacking any normal thinking or reasoning, her body was still reacting to his movement. As soon as he drew his half-flaccid member back, her greedy and still-very-tight pussy started to squeeze him automatically, almost as if she was trying her best to pull him back inside with a gentle sucking motion. He moaned and laughed lightly at that.

“S-Stop being sooo greedy, you dirty little slut…” Percy snickered at her natural body reaction.

Athena managed to cast a somewhat annoyed yet dreamy-looking pout at Percy above, mumbling back at him with a barely working brain, “I- I can’t help it though— Y-Your dick is just _too_ _good…!_ ”

Making Percy laughed, Athena suddenly took notice of his softening member twitching slightly inside her even when it was slowly turning flaccid; the results of cumming so many times in just one freaking day. Surprised, Athena wondered if Percy could still keep at it with some more ‘ _encouragement’_ \- though she wouldn’t dare to tempt him now after how fucked over she was, which meant that—

Athena tilted her head sideway and glance over to her couch. Her blonde and sexy daughter caught her eyes immediately and they quickly shared a knowing smile. Giggling softly, Athena watched as a mostly recovered Annabeth Chase sat on her office couch, her smooth legs spread side to side while she played with her soaking wet but not-yet-fill-up-to-the-brim-with-cum pussy. Athena grinned, knowing that was about to change soon.

“I can say the same thing about your amazing pussy, Athena…” Percy smiled at her from above, his satisfaction clearly shown on his expression while he complimented her back, “Gosh, I can still feel how fucking tight and wet you are right now…”

Around the same time, Percy pulled himself completely out of her messy tunnel, unplugging her from his semi-hard dick. Once she was empty and her insides were not stretched out, it was then when Athena finally got her erratic breathing back to a normal and steady rhythm, her heartbeat slowing down and the rippling pleasure growing fainter with each passing second. Still, the post orgasmic small delights was enough to keep her senses tingling and her satisfaction reeling.

“That’s because you just fuck me so hard and cum so much inside me…” Athena smiled back as she tiredly leaned up on her elbows, “Anyways, it was really wonderful, Percy. I still can’t believe I actually cum so hard. Thanks for that… you know-”

Percy smirked and replied with a tongue in cheek manner, “No problem... Ms. Chase. I guess that satisfied your craving?”

Athena gave a half-suppressed laugh at Percy’s hilarious timing, out of nowhere as he stupidly decided to bring up proper formalities all of a sudden. Still, she loved how it sounded as it rolled off his tongue, especially after fucking him like wild animals in her school office.

“Not in a million fucking years…” Athena smirked back and wink cutely, “I am not going to let you go now after all that, Percy... And maybe I’ll get you to creampie me every day too? _Hehe…_ Now that I think about it, I don’t think any morning after pill would work- not after you dump so much cum inside me.”

That naughty smirk disappeared right off Percy’s face.

Athena laughed at Percy’s jaw drop look and smiled sweetly, “If I did get knocked up, I’ll have to make sure you take responsibility for it, Percy.”

Percy froze in place figure just made Athena laugh much harder.

“Geez… I was only kidding, Percy! Don’t worry… I am sure it wasn’t too risky today.” Athena explained and it immediately reassured the teenage boy, “It should be fine…”

At the same time, she was a little surprised herself when Annabeth started snickering over on the couch too. Athena took a glance at her daughter and caught her sexy looking smile, then Annabeth pouted cutely at her even with what she said. It was obvious Annabeth didn’t mind her silly joke, but on the off chance that she did get pregnant, Athena couldn’t stop but wonder how Annabeth might react- being knocked up by her daughter’s sexy and amazing boyfriend.

“O-Okay…” Percy sighed as relief settle upon him.

Now that Percy had given his all and fucked Athena to another orgasm, during which as he enjoyed his fullest with his slutty teacher, it was obvious that his girlfriend’s mom was pretty much done. Not being able to fuck anymore, Percy casted a dirty smile at Athena laying back on the desk, her semi-dressed body all messy with streams of cum dripping between her legs.

He smirked at her current pose, “Here…”

Percy wasn’t about to leave her in such an utter mess on the table. He wasn’t one of those guys that would leave a girl so fucked over she couldn’t move properly in a slutty and compromising position. He wanted to make her feel comfortable after giving him so much to enjoy and take pleasure in.

Athena giggled at Percy’s sweet gesture as he easily lifted her up on his arms, carrying her bridal style back over to the couch where Annabeth was masturbating to her own delights. Once they were at the edge of the cushion, Annabeth’s beyond amazing and caring boyfriend set her down gently before leaving her there beside her daughter.

“You are such a well-mannered gentleman, Percy.” Athena said appreciatively.

Percy stood back up without a hint of difficult, and it seemed like his strength and stamina wasn’t too affected by cumming inside her for the second time. If anything, Percy seemed like he could still run a mile and not feel exhausted yet.

Athena drooled at that thought as she could only imagine…

As soon as she was back on the couch while Annabeth sat beside her, Athena easily noticed a subtle hint from her daughter because her eyes were glued to Percy’s semi-hard dick before her and her gaze were trapped between Percy’s smiling expression and that twitching member below. Athena smirked at that, then she tapped her daughter’s shoulder and brought her attention to her.

“You really found yourself a keeper, Annabeth…” Athena giggled with a lighthearted tease.

_It’s not like I don’t know that already, mom…_

Annabeth smiled knowingly back at her slutty mom with an obvious face, “I know… and I won’t let him go that easily.”

Seeing how her mom was acting now that Percy had thoroughly fucked her good and to heaven more than a few times- no doubt satisfying her every needs since her secret confession to her this morning, it certainly would need some getting used to with how slutty her mom was being. Though if Annabeth was being honest, she sort of liked how naughty her mom could be. It was refreshing, in a good way.

“Oh by the way, you are turning into a dirty slut for my boyfriend.” Annabeth smiled jokingly.

Athena smirked and pouted, “Oh, but I can’t help it though… you know how big his cock is and how amazing he fucks, and ever since you shared him with me, I can’t control myself at all…”

Annabeth chuckled and couldn’t help but admitted it too, “ _Hehe—_ Yeah, mom… Me too! I feel so horny with myself when I am with my sexy seaweed brain… I always wanted to fuck him all the time.”

Giving away to their laughs and giggles, Annabeth loved sharing smiling winks and dirty small talks with her mom, but then Percy suddenly cut them off and said from above the couch, using Annabeth’s own famous line too, “You two are impossible…”

Making her laughed and chuckled along with her slutty mom, they turned their smiling gaze toward Percy at the same time, during which Athena pouted and whined back softly, “You are so mean, Percy.”

Expectantly, that was enough to silent her boyfriend right then and there…

“Admit it, seaweed brain. You like us being slutty and naughty for you… Don’t lie.” Annabeth teased him back, knowing she was right without much effort.

Percy grew a little pink and couldn’t quip back because it was true.

Annabeth laughed harder, “See? I know it.”

“Don’t worry though, Percy… We both love being naughty sluts for you, right sweetie?” Athena added with a cute voice and a small suggestive grin which made the teenage boy groan softly.

Annabeth nodded, “Yep! I’ll always be slutty for you, baby…”

“ _Hehe—_ me too…” Athena agreed with her, “But first—”

Athena suddenly turned to meet her eyes with a playful demeanor, and a second later Annabeth could already tell what her mom was going to say even before she said it. She grew really excited as she waited for those words to pop out, wondering how Percy was going to react to this surprise.

“I think there is someone who needs you to finish the job, Percy.” Athena continued before she quickly snuggled up to Annabeth, bringing her hands over her short school skirts and reached downward to meet her wet pussy folds, her fingers immediately started playing with her daughter, “Mmm… I can feel how wet and sticky your girlfriend has become, Percy… What are you going to do about it?”

“Oh.” Percy instantly stuttered dryly, “I- I—”

At the same time, Percy felt himself grow harder as he watched Athena played with his wise girl’s dripping pussy. It dawned on him quickly that Annabeth still hadn’t gotten a proper deep creampie from him yet. He had been so focus on making her cum so much, it clearly lapsed his mind. They were obviously hinting at that, and Percy wondered if he was going to fuck them again for another few hours.

“Yeah, Percy.” Annabeth stared at him with a soft accusing yet desperate pleading look, “What are you going to do about it? I’ve been waiting like a good girl too…”

Intend to make it up to his sexy girlfriend for keeping her waiting, Percy knew what he had to do now, and hopefully, this might be the last time because he honestly didn’t know if he had any more in him to satisfy and please these two insatiable blonde Goddess. If anything, he would like a much need rest before going to town on them again. Speaking of which, since he was going to stay at Annabeth’s tonight, what’s going to happen now that they have fucked themselves to the moon? Things were definitely not going to be the same as before, so… Are they going to ask him for more?

Percy shivered as his dirty mind went wild with imagination.

Out of nowhere, Athena’s sudden mocking sigh brought Percy away from his lewd daydream, “You are such a seaweed brain, Percy… Are you going to stand there all day long? Even after what I just said?”

Percy eventually settled his eyes back on the two fit and beautiful girls waiting eagerly and impatiently on the couch for him, yet he couldn’t move an inch, “Oh you are such a dummy, Percy!”

Annabeth reluctantly got up from the couch in a desperate dash and zoon across the floor, not before long until she could pressed herself against her boyfriend sheepishly, “What kind of dirty things are you day dreaming about, you naughty boy?”

Percy tilted his head sideways and ran his right hand straight through his raven hair.

“Is it something better than fucking me right now?” Annabeth smirked at him.

Embarrassed, Percy answered with a blushing red cheek, “No…”

Annabeth let out a cute smile.

“Good, because I am not letting you stop until you’ve cum inside me, seaweed brain.” Annabeth made her wish known, then slipped down his lean and athletic figure until she was on her knees in front of his dick. Just like before, it was coated with a thick white texture after his orgasm, a delicious cocktail from her boyfriend’s caramel-like creamy cum and her mom’s sweet tasty nectar.

Percy gulped as he watched Annabeth work him up, doing her best to get him horny and hard. The embarrassment was gone right away when she dropped down below his body. Feeling his excitement returned full force, Percy took a brief glance at Athena and saw her smiling at the two of them with an idiotic expression, that stupid looking grin made him smile and turned him right on. Her stunning smile almost stop his heart on the spot too, and before he could faint from having too much pleasurable stimulations, Percy decided to drop a question he’s been having since he first step foot into her office.

“So, I guess we aren’t leaving your office anytime soon, right Athena?” Percy threw in a dirty smile along with his question knowingly, “Are we going to fuck till the next morning and skip the need to come back to school?”

Annabeth smirked and snickered on her knees, “You stupid dummy…”

Athena smirked at his stupid question too, “Oh, shut up and fuck her hard, Percy. I am sure we’ll head back home after you left your parting gift inside my slutty daughter as well.”

“Yeah! Fuck me silly, baby… then cum deep inside me too.” Annabeth cut her mom off and looked up at Percy with soft puppy eyes, her begging pout working literal magic on his semi-hard member as it grew harder, making it point straight up without even touching it and only getting bigger as seconds passed. It was now at full mast, throbbing up at the ceiling while towering above her face, “Mmm. I love it so much, seaweed brain…”

Annabeth licked her lips at the massive hardness returning between her boyfriend’s groin, “You can fuck me however you want, babe… Just made sure I get my present too, okay?”

Percy groaned at her being a damn tease, to which Athena added even more agony for him, “So slutty... Well, Percy? Are you going to get to it? My daughter can’t wait any longer, you dummy.”

Because of how horny the two of them were making him, Percy listened and did what he did best- and that’s fucking his girlfriend hard with wild abandon. Now he was staring underneath to ogle at her divine figure, smirking at the blonde slutty princess with a lewd gaze while looking expectantly at her.

“Well?” Percy asked as Annabeth’s lips near the tip of his partly soft member, “Aren’t you going to lick it all up? You’d said it was tasty before…”

Annabeth glared at him only to soften her expression a second later with a blushing pout, “You are a gigantic idiot… Ugh- Dummy! Stupid seaweed brain!”

Percy shut her right up by slipping his cock in her mouth without so much of a warning. Her sudden squeals were muffled by his big cock lodged deep in her mouth, the tip easily poking at the entrance to her tight throat.

“Oh Yeah… that’s it, wise girl… Use that mouth properly.” He made a satisfying face.

When Annabeth purposefully choked on his cock by deepthroating his entire eight inches length on her own- not to mention in one go too, Percy moaned and began to fuck her mouth in earnest, “Yes! It feels so good, baby.”

Percy could just about hear all of her slippery squelching while he fucked her face. Dripping everything from her own spit mixed with his pre-cum, he was fucking her mouth which was getting more and more sloppy the harder he fucked it. It was so hot, especially when his dick was being squeezed by her tight airway desperately begging for air. The added sensation of how wet his pelvis had become after smacking into her pouting lips made it so much more enjoyable.

“Fuck yeah, baby…” Percy moaned and enjoyed himself a little more.

Getting his deepthroat reward no matter how brief it was, Percy knew it wasn’t what Annabeth ultimately wanted. To be honest, he didn’t want to finish in her mouth either because he didn’t know if he could get it up again. Wanting to make his potentially last cum loads as best and satisfying for his girlfriend, Percy quickly stopped humping even if he wanted to keep going. Once he pulled his dick out of her mouth, Annabeth began coughing a bit yet she was giving him dirty smiles throughout.

“You like fucking my mouth a lot lately, seaweed brain…” Annabeth stated as a matter of fact with a small teasing giggle.

When she could breathe without coughing desperately for air, Annabeth looked up and saw how Percy was more than ready for his last round with her. She quickly shot him a tantalizing smile and got up from kneeling down. Despite being so used to his massive towering length, Annabeth couldn’t ever see herself getting tired of this godly dick. It was an impossible feat to do as his mighty cock already had her enslaved- in a sense, she lived for it, wanting to please it whenever it began throbbing painfully and even have three meals a day with his sticky e-essence… eating his delicious cum with her food too….

_Oh Gosh! What am I even saying? You are definitely addicted to his cock right now…_

The thoughts ruminating in her head were so dirty and slutty, Annabeth almost couldn’t recognize herself at all. Still, she loved how it made her feel- being a proper submissive slut for her seaweed brain and screw being known for her good girl demeanor and innocent charm.

“Well?” Annabeth asked Percy and wondered what he had in mind.

Knowing him, Percy definitely had something up his sleeves with that dirty look he was giving her. Annabeth gulped with anticipation and excitement. In a flash she didn’t see coming, Percy had her lifted on his lap, his hands holding both her ass in place while she instinctively wrapped her slim legs around his back. That mushroom tip immediately began poking at her entrances, teasing rubbing her to get her even more arouse.

“Percy?” Annabeth asked, but her stubborn and seaweed brain of a boyfriend wasn’t giving her any slight clue as to where he intended to fuck her hard, “Ohh!”

_Gosh! Percy is so fucking hot and handsome when he is manhandling me… Yeep! Wait a second? Where did that even come from?_

Percy suddenly pushed her roughly up against the wall to her mom’s school office. Her back was now pressed tightly against the wooden panel. His strong and muscular body was also pushing up on her own so deliciously, Annabeth might actually melt from the burning heat flooding her head with euphoria. Despite half of her messy school uniform in the way, Annabeth knew from pass experience that Percy just enjoyed her clothed more than fucking her totally nude. It was his own naughty kink.

“Can I fuck you right here, Princess Chase?” Percy asked like a gentleman all of a sudden.

Upon hearing his stupid nickname for her, Annabeth was blushing so hard from being called that way, white steam might have come out of her ears without her even knowing. He even gave her a longing and lovely prince charming look which just totally wrecked her mind completely apart, but she managed to say what she wanted with a semi-straight face.

“Yes… you can fuck me right here, seaweed brain.” Annabeth was so embarrassed even though she shouldn’t really be. All because of Percy’s being stupid that made her so sheepish right now.

Annabeth wanted to punish him for phrasing it like that and being such a stupid jerk, but she couldn’t really help make it happened because Percy just slipped the tip of his cock right between her opening slit. It barely filled her up as it kept her on edge. The pleasure so far away yet felt so close to her grasp…

“Oohhh— please, baby... Shove your cock inside me… Keep going.” Annabeth begged for pleasure from her teasing and annoying boyfriend, “Don’t stop now…”

Annabeth heard his chuckle and saw a smirk out of her half-opened eyelids before she was suddenly filled up to the brim. Her insides got stretched out so wonderfully, it made her see stars dance across her vision right away. Like always, Percy was real good at knowing how to make her insanely horny with just the initial stuffed. The way she felt so full abruptly made her squeezed her eyes shut and moaned out loud. Her lips parted as she let out a soft sigh, her hot breath hitting Percy on the cheek.

“Mmm… So deep…” Annabeth mewled happily, “Now fuck me, baby! Oh yes harder… “

Being held up while fucked was something Annabeth hadn’t really experienced much. Of course, she had done it a few times with Percy- two times to be exact, but they hadn’t got around to having sex this way because there was always a bed around. Now, Annabeth knew why Percy brought her to this position, because it felt so freaking good to be fucked like this, probably for him too!

“Fuck! You are really horny.” Percy’s rough moans followed her own.

No wonder why Percy chose to lift her up and his lap and shoved her against the wall… This was honestly one of the best position to be fucked in, and Annabeth was starting to love it so much. The way Percy had total control over their movements made it easy for Annabeth to just enjoy the pleasure flowing through her body without worrying about it. It was also the deepest she had ever felt with Percy’s rock hard cock. His member was quiet literally breaking her apart with each strokes, bringing her close to another build-up in her core.

“Shit! Percy! Ah-” Annabeth screamed.

Percy was lost in his own senselessness, though Annabeth wasn’t complaining because her boyfriend was also fucking her close to yet another orgasm. It was building up quickly, and the more intense his hips jut upward to hump her sweet behind, her own edge came much closer to knock her sideways.

“Purr… Percyy!”

Wreaking havoc with his glorious body that’s made for fucking her, Annabeth had already lost her dear mind and could only follow along whatever pleasure was bringing her. She even lost count of how many mini-tingles ran straight through her body since he began fucking her up against the wall. Thinking she was about to have another bouts of small tingles rolling over and frying her nerves, Annabeth was shocked when Percy abruptly slowed down and stopped out of nowhere.

“What!? NO! Percy, don’t stop…Noo- Why did you stop?” Annabeth almost cried because she was right there for another small orgasm, but her boyfriend intentionally cum block her.

Percy smirked and set her down, “Don’t worry, I will make it up to you.”

Forced to stand on her wobbly legs without relieve, Annabeth was as furious as she was upset with her boyfriend’s stupid and irrational antics. It didn’t make any sense to stop at that point, not when he no doubt was enjoying her pussy too. Desperate to continue, she was about to take charge and prevent him from doing any more lasting damage on her mind when Percy forced her entire figure up against the wall. This time, he made sure her butt was pressed against the back too.

“There we go…” Her boyfriend chimed and Annabeth felt his fingers brushing over her hips, teasingly as he dug underneath her hem of her pink cotton lace panties.

Percy dragged them off her hips and slipped them down below her knees, letting gravity do the rest of the work. Once Annabeth realized what Percy was doing, she blushed. Growing pink, Annabeth wasn’t expecting Percy to remove her bikini right in the middle of their hot fuck. Nevertheless, it was now resting around both her ankles, discarded on the floor without hiding her bottom anymore.

“You are such a perv, seaweed brain.” Annabeth commented.

Percy laughed lightly, “Hey now… Don’t be so mean, or else I won’t let you cum.”

Annabeth bit her bottom lip and shut up right away. Expecting Percy to lift her up on his lap again, she was slightly surprised when Percy snaked his arm underneath her right leg instead. He lifted her right leg by itself and held it in his elbow, and now she was spread apart for him in a different way.

Getting her comfortable, Annabeth casted a helpless mocking gaze at her boyfriend and tried to tease him only to fail half-way through, “Yep. You really are a perv, Perc- Ah! P-Percy! Gods!”

Helplessly hanging onto his body, Annabeth had to rely on her boyfriend for a lot of her balance. As it stand from her current pose, keeping herself up on one leg was much harder than it seemed, especially when her seaweed brain was jackhammering her endlessly and she had to handle his powerful thrusts without collapsing or falling over.

“Bad girl… I told you not to be mean.” Percy whispered next to her left ear and held his head there, his hot breath giving her goosebumps and shivers.

Annabeth whimpered loudly right next to Percy too. Obviously having an effect on him, Annabeth felt his increasing needs coming off from the way he thrusted so desperately inside her. The short humping movements created an even greater feeling in her head than him fucking her with long and rapid strokes. He was nearing his release.

“I am sorry, babe…” Annabeth replied coyly, “I am sorry for being a bad girl. Just don’t stop, Percy… I’ll do anything you want. I won’t ever be mean anymore. Ah yes! That’s it… Please, keep going! Fuck me- Ugh, Gods! Fuck me right there! Ahh!”

Annabeth could feel Percy coming close as he fucked her wildly, which in turn only flipped her switch right back up. She was getting turned on and that small orgasm she was denied was coming back like a flood, along with the rest of her build-up. Pleasure rocketed through her body when Percy rutted her much harder in this position; Annabeth wasn’t sure how Percy could nailed her so good when they had never done it this way before, almost like he was fucking her on his male instinct only.

“Shit! Annabeth… I am gonna—”

His warning did her in and she came suddenly without so much of a build-up. Another small tingles ran over her senses and left her hardly breathing. Percy kept going still, leaving her no time to rest from the shock of cumming unexpectedly. Her left leg- the only one that’s holding her up, turned completely jelly and left her without any steady support. The only reason she managed to stay against the wall was because of Percy’s body pressing against her, and her weak hands thrown over his shoulders.

“Cum, baby… I am close too.” Annabeth signaled her boyfriend, though she had a feeling he already knew it from her messy reaction down there.

With her cotton panties dangling off her right ankle and feet, Annabeth soon felt her white school blouse burst open too from rubbing constantly over his chest and abs. Now exposed, Annabeth saw Percy noticed straight away. His sparking green eyes were soon glued to her c-cup breasts- it was on the bigger end of the spectrum, as he began staring mouthwateringly at her prominent and perky chest and cleavage, bouncing along with his thrusts within her matching bra set for more than a few drooling moments, only to groan out loud before he subconsciously made it a lot intense for both of them, the squelching sounds from where they were connected were getting so sloppy, so juicy, it was honestly an erotic mess. 

“A-Annabeth! You are so hot! I can’t hold it in anymore…” Percy said hoarsely as he was edging over his limit, but so was Annabeth herself…

“M-Me too! Just keep fucking me…” Annabeth hugged herself around Percy like a teddy bear, “I want to cum with you, b-baby-yy… Ooohh, please make me cum together with you…”

Percy groaned and held her right legs up even higher, leaving her in an even more vulnerable state than before. His irregular and powerful thrusts could easily fucked her till her legs gave out, but luckily for her Percy’s other hand held her hips against the wall, giving her another support that she most definitely needed. Almost being forced on her tippy toe, Annabeth managed to keep her balance and not collapse at the expense of having a totally numb, pleasure inducing, and senseless body.

“Harder! Mmm Harder!” Annabeth was nearing her ecstasy now until a sudden rough thrusts slammed into her spread legs and brought her to the heavens of another world, “Ahhh- Cumming!!!“

Squealing loudly as she creamed on his dick, Percy responded with as many short humping thrusts as he could muster without letting go- Annabeth meeting each one earnestly as she pushed her tired hips against his slamming pelvis to meet him halfway, buttering him up with her tempting nature in an attempt to help eased her boyfriend’s edge, until he eventually went over and fucked her with four separate deep stretches, his desperation clearly on display as he drove inside her as far as possible, all the way to the end to meet the soft squishy walls of her womb, burying his entire cock to the hilt of her depths in his final thrusts before he came hard. The enlarged tip grew bigger and bigger until it couldn’t handle the pleasure anymore and unload his thick white cream promptly.

“Shit! A-Annabeth!” Percy released, moaning her name and giving her another uncontrollable shiver.

Pumping her insides full with just a few spurts, Percy’s orgasm triggered her own wild needs. Her dam broke down as her juice flooded down the canal in a giant tsunami wave. It almost felt like she wet herself with how hard Percy made her cum, slick and wet pleasure leaked down her thighs and legs without an end in sight. Moaning for what seemed like an eternity, Annabeth went limp against Percy’s body and against the back wall. She rode out her endless orgasms as best she could, keeping the soon-to-be-unconsciousness at bay while taking it all from Percy’s orgasmic pumping cock.

“Oohhh! You are cumming so much!” Annabeth cooed while her amazing boyfriend couldn’t stop pumping out his sticky essences just yet, “More… Give me more… Oh yes, baby…”

Like she was expecting, Percy completely filled her up to the brim after throbbing inside her for more than a few seconds. It didn’t end there because his massive cum loads kept spewing, painting her inside with sweet white frosting that were sadly dripping out of her tightly stretched pussy squeezing his cock with a vice grip. Despite begging for more, Annabeth couldn’t really handle so many huge spurts all at once and most of his thick cream were slowly leaking down her thighs, some even went over his throbbing shaft and dripped down his balls too. It was all thanks to the stupid gravity, now leaving them in an even bigger sloppy mess than before.

“I- I can’t even—” Percy began to speak but he couldn’t finish, “Fucking hell…”

Having the same stupid grinning expression like her seaweed brain, Annabeth sighed heavenly and rolled her eyes back, tilting her head back on the wall as well. Her heavy breathing were all erratic and out of place, but the pleasure she felt was most definitely worth the minutes where she couldn’t breathe properly.

“Oh Percy…” Annabeth moaned softly.

It seemed like Percy was finally at his limit just like her and her slutty mom as well. Able to subtly tell that her seaweed brain was trembling on his wobbly legs, Annabeth also saw a visible breath of hot air let out from Percy’s mouth, hitting her cheeks after he pulled back enough for her to see his ecstasy filled handsome face. His green eyes were shinning playfully at her.

“So, did I do a good enough job, Princess Chase?” Percy asked while he held her up still.

Annabeth barely managed to nod her head, but it seemed like Percy figured out her answer anyway. For a blissful moment, they stayed in this position until it was obvious that Percy couldn’t really stand up straight and hold her up at the same time. Letting go of her right legs, Percy set her down and stop holding her altogether.

Since her back was leaning against the wall, Annabeth didn’t fall over like an idiot but instead slowly sunk to her butt, her frail figure slumped over to the side and her legs bend upward at the knees, slightly spread open and having no strength to close them.

“I guess that’s a yes?” Percy chuckled a bit.

Annabeth stared at her boyfriend standing over her, a little speechless when her eyes saw a little twitch down at his crotch, his dick retaining some hardness while looking so delicious. Of course, her boyfriend noticed right away and smirked at her.

“Wanna lick the ice cream cone?” Percy asked, his cheeky gaze did her in again.

Annabeth couldn’t refuse, even if her body was basically dull of any senses, paralyzed in stupid daze delights. As her pussy began to leak a small puddle of sticky cum mixture over the floor of her mom’s school office, Annabeth weakly leaned forward a bit and darted her tongue out. Licking the tip, she lapped up their tasty cocktail that she would never get tired of. Humming in the process, Annabeth kept it up and repeat the small gesture again and again, licking over every spot that would drive Percy crazy with excitement.

“That’s good, wise girl…” Percy moaned above her.

Giving him a tongue bath surprisingly kept him hard, and Annabeth wondered if that was Percy’s intention in the first place. Out of nowhere, Percy’s hands suddenly went to both sides of her head and hold her in place. Annabeth darted her eyes up and saw Percy giving her the most lewd look ever.

“Clean me up, wise girl… I want you to lick me clean.” Percy commanded.

Annabeth complied before doing her absolute best to please and reward her boyfriend.

Percy was in many different heavens as he held Annabeth’s blonde silky hair while she gave him a tongue bath to clean him up. It was so hot and especially when he just creampie her full to the point where she couldn’t even take it all. He could still feel the slippery warmth all over his balls when it began dripping back out of her pussy. Luckily for him, Annabeth was more than willing to lick that part clean too, giving him even more post-orgasmic pleasure.

Pretty soon, he was all cleaned up but of course, his girlfriend kept going regardless.

“Gosh. Thanks for that, wise girl…” Percy smirked as he pulled away, leaving Annabeth sitting against the wall alone and panting like a dog under hot and humid weather.

With her tongue lolled out, Annabeth let out an appreciative look before her adorable and mischievous expression beamed a happy smile directly at him, “Seaweed brain… I love you so much.”

Percy laughed at her sudden confession, “I love you too, wise girl.”

Now that he had fulfilled his promise, Percy was suddenly reminded of Athena watching by the sideline and looked back to meet her grey eyes along with her smiling puffy pout. Looking at him with a horny expression, she caught his gaze before she said with a giant smile, “That’s was fucking hot, Percy… I can’t believe how turned on it was to watch my daughter fuck like a slut in front of me.”

“ _Heh…_ I love fucking her with an audience too, Athena…” Percy laughed, “You enjoyed that?”

Athena shot him a wild smirked, “Oh yeah…”

From the ‘ _subtle’_ hints, it was obvious that Annabeth’s mom was horny for more, but that would have to wait since he was drained beyond what he could have imagined. Never expecting himself to last after the second or third time, and for even as long as he did, Percy didn’t want to push himself to his maximum limit- not least if he wanted to keep going and satisfy the mother and daughter duo for even longer.

“Well, that was fun,” Percy said absentmindedly to no one.

Percy looked around the large office and suddenly grinned. With the two blonde sexy Goddess in the room with him, both barely function after he gave them the best rough fucks of their lifetime, Percy could only smile at the work he put them through. But for now, Percy figured it was best to clean up and take the aftermath of what they had done back home first before anything else.

“So, can we agreed to clean up and get back home first before we do anything else?” Percy stood between the girls as he asked them, staring at the two for their agreement.

They nodded expectantly with a grin back.

“Good.” Percy smiled and went to work, “Get dressed, and I’ll try to clean up the office.”

Percy went over to the desk first to pick up the stuff that was thrown off the table in a heat of the moment. Making sure to put everything back in place, Percy then went over to the places where they had left cum stains and did his best to wipe it away with some paper towel. He most definitely didn’t want people to question about it, even if the chances it would raise one was small. Finally, he was done in a few minutes.

“Okay,” Percy said to himself.

Once he looked up, Percy was met with his girlfriend and his teacher all properly dressed. Annabeth was still in her school uniform, but everything was tuck in and secure back in place. As for Athena, her dress was straightened back up and she was wearing her nerdy glass again. Both were standing by the doorway, their smiles gleaming at him while waiting _‘patiently’_ with excitement.

“Oh? I didn’t think you two would get dressed so fast…” Percy smiled sheepishly as he ran his hand through his disheveled hair, realizing he was the only one not in his clothes yet.

“And you are the only one not dressed, seaweed brain.” Annabeth teased.

Athena snickered as well, “Come on, Percy…. I want to head back home as quickly as possible now.”

Percy smirked at the two ladies.

Once he was done slipping back in his own school uniform, Percy was ready to leave with the gorgeous beauties together. But first, he went over to them and smacked both their behinds, feeling them shiver wobbly against him which meant that they weren’t really recovered from their wobbly legs just yet.

“Alright. Let’s go then…” He smirked.


	4. Teamwork at its Finest

“Stop it, Annabeth. You are making me so horny!” Athena complained and made her discomfort known to her slutty daughter, the result of her driving at high speed- about 70 mph on the freeway and almost veering off the road from her lack of focus. It wasn’t her fault though.

Annabeth giggled back shamelessly with no remorse for her agony, “ _Hehe-”_

Percy gave his girlfriend a deep sigh at the little chat with her mom. As much as he was enjoying himself right now, Athena’s plead definitely sounded more reasonable. First, there was a legitimate safety concern for all of them. Second, what Annabeth was doing might actually be illegal, and it wouldn’t do anyone good if someone pulled them over. Third, Percy wasn’t sure if he could last if Annabeth kept bobbing up and down like that.

But it wasn’t his fault either. The unconventional abruptness that brought this on in the first place made it very hard for Percy to keep his growing lust in control. He was strangely and hugely turned on from the unfamiliarity of his current predicament- with Annabeth going down on him underneath the shotgun seat, his school pants down by his ankles, and his very hard and wet dick lodged deep in his girlfriend’s mouth while she sucked him off greedily without mercy.

“A-Annabeth… I can’t hold it in anymore if you keep it up, maybe you should—” Percy began to say only to have his words thrown out the window when Annabeth gave his cock a giant slurp and made loud sucking sounds with her mouth, her soft inner cheeks and her tongue did some lasting damage to his weaken stamina, “Fuck! Wise girl…!”

Percy could tell Athena wasn’t really focusing on the road anymore, and that’s not what he wanted when they were all going at the speed of 75 mph on the freeway- even if it was mostly empty from being pretty late in the night.

Almost like his prayer was answered, Annabeth stopped suddenly and pulled her talented mouth off his cock, leaving it out hard and throbbing. Despite getting his wish, no doubt Athena’s as well, Percy didn’t really know if he won his argument considering the situation he was left with.

“Fine. I’ll stop, Percy…” Annabeth smiled and looked up at his face mischievously, “But are you sure? I don’t think your dick wants me to stop…”

Percy gulped and knew Annabeth was right before she pinned him to the wall with that suggestive and tempting remark. Suffering in a painful agony that only she had caused, Percy resisted his urge to bring his girlfriend back down on his cock and said with a shaky voice, “You are the one who made me like this in the first place, you slut.”

Annabeth recoiled from between his legs in a cute manner, licking her lips while staring at him, “Aww… but I was feeling so horny in the backseat… Plus, you like getting it all hard and wet for me, seaweed brain. I know you do…”

Percy shook his head, “You are a damn tease, wise girl.”

Not calming down the slightest from her blowjob, Percy didn’t know how he could leave the car once they were back home, but in any case, at least they wouldn’t die from an accident or get pull over and go to jail for it.

Luckily, Athena slowly eased her foot on the gas which meant that they were slowly coming back to the speed limit. Percy sighed with relief, then he reached underneath his seat, doing his best to ignore Annabeth just in case she started tempting him again, and did his best to pull his pants back up. He slipped them back on easily enough, though there was definitely still a very visible and prominent bulge poking a huge tent that either of the girls could ignore for long, glancing at his arousal periodically and frequently.

“I can’t believe I am saying this, but next time, you are going to be the one driving, sweetie.” Athena smirked from the driver seat, “I’ll be the one sucking off your boyfriend and we’ll see how you like it then, okay?”

Annabeth giggled wildly just before she stuck her tongue out at her mother’s remark. It made her look like a complete three years old, but the stupidity also made her look so cute and adorable Percy couldn’t help but got turned on from it. At the same time, it made her mom laugh with her too.

 _Next time? Oh I am sure we’ll get arrested next time…_ Percy sighed in mocking despair.

_-Line Break-_

_I can’t believe I am walking through the main lobby with such a huge bulge in my pants!_

Getting back to home was pretty awkward to say the least. Beside the huge hardness poking a tent over his crotch that made it very hard to walk straight, there was also the pesky neighbors who he had to avoid as much as possible to prevent suspicion or them outright calling him a pervert. What’s worse was during the whole elevator ride up, both Annabeth and Athena were desperately trying to make out with him which only cause his tent grew bigger and more visible.

 _Damn these two horny sluts…_

Luckily, they somehow made it back to their door in one piece before the two of them dragged him inside the familiar large apartment with lightning reflex. Percy stumbled smoothly and ended up over by the dining table. After turning around, he gulped as the two blonde sexy ladies- looking so ravishing delightful, approached him with burning lust in their deep grey eyes. Percy chuckled awkwardly and took a few steps back toward the mahogany table, not until he was leaning against it.

“Umm… so I guess we are not going to cook dinner for tonight?” Percy asked sheepishly as he ran his right hand through his messy jet black hair.

They smiled coyly at him.

“What do you mean, seaweed brain? Dinner is already ready, right mom?” Annabeth made fun of him while licking her soft lips.

Percy gulped when he saw his girlfriend being a tease. 

“Yep! Dinner is so ready, sweetie.” Athena laughed and join in on her daughter’s playfulness, “I say we get started now. Any objection?”

Athena didn’t even bother to give Annabeth a look of affirmation- and vice versa, because both girls knew well enough that they wanted the same thing: that thing being him and his hard cock.

They shared a winking smirk and an expectant look with him, “Well, Percy? What do you say?”

There was something about his current predicament that made it so difficult to respond to his girlfriend and her mom, and as Percy chuckled nervously out of his natural instinct, unable to make much of a disagreement nor an agreement in his frozen and paralyze state, the two girls took noticed and sighed in mocking despair back at him.

“Poor Percy is all frozen, sweetie…” Athena added.

“Aww… seems like we’re gonna have to dig in ourselves, mom.” Annabeth pouted cutely.

Athena nodded her head following Annabeth’s comment and she was pouting the same way too. The sudden joyous sight of them with those tempting expression was making him drool, and out of nowhere it gave Percy a much needed boost. He began inching forward only to have the two girls drag on each one of his hands and brought him away from the dining table. Pressing their bodies and their skin tight clothes against him, Percy grew as red up top as he was hard down below. Blushing wildly when they began leading him away from the living room, his pants was barely able to contain his excitement anymore. His cock was rock solid and more than ready to satisfy all of them till the night ends.

 _Am I really going to fuck them until the next morning?_ Percy was curious if he actually could.

Chuckling at their sluttiness, any irrational shyness Percy felt was pretty much gone at that point.

“Mmm… Dinner is so ready.” His wise girl giggled as the two blonde Goddesses brought him back to Annabeth’s room hastily, their tight and fit figures looking very mouthwatering as they took the lead in front of him, “I can’t wait!”

Athena nodded and licked her lips while looking at his huge tent too, “Yep! I am so ready to get my fill...”

Percy was starting to grin and he didn’t complain one bit when they were being more forceful, pulling on him and dragging him along even though his pants were restricting his movements greatly. In a way, it felt very painful because his eight inches member was constantly being held back from the pressure, and it wasn’t like his school pants offered much leisure when it came to comfort and how it felt, causing him more agony when the fabric could barely stretch out.

Once they’ve reached the destination, Percy almost yelped when they threw him in the large bedroom without so much of a warning. Like a completely idiot- plus the stupid restriction with his pants, he stumbled again, tripping on his feet more and more until he landed on Annabeth’s bed. It was just the same as they left it this morning, a total mess. He could even smell the sweet sex-filled aroma of their morning activities being left behind on the sheets.

“Oops… Sorry, seaweed brain.” Annabeth laughed as he fell over.

Now that he was laying back on the bed and looking so vulnerable, Percy wasn’t surprise when both Annabeth and Athena pounced on him like a big cat hunting for its prey. He didn’t even have a second to compose himself before the two of them climb atop the bed, crawling on their hands and knees as they made space for themselves on the soft and fluffy cushion. Of course, Percy was between them and he had a wild smirk on his face.

“Well, a little help with my clothes?” Percy asked with a shy sheepish pretense.

Percy knew he could very well take his school uniform off himself, but considering the situation he was in and the fact that the bed sheets were all tangled up on him, Percy figured it would be more fun if he made Annabeth and Athena take them off instead.

They giggled shyly as well, “Mmm… Don’t worry, babe. We’ll get them off for you.”

With that, Percy was turned on and in the mood again. The same could be said for the blonde sluts on the bed with him too. In a sudden flash, Annabeth was straddling on top of him. He saw her smirked at his face for a brief moment before she leaned down and capture his lips, instantly making out with him heatedly. Percy moaned, responding promptly with eagerness.

“Mmm…” Percy made vibration as Annabeth tugged on his school jacket.

Meanwhile, Percy could sense Athena sneaking down below his body for his uncomfortable school pants, yet because he was having a steamy make out with his wise girl at the same time, he wasn’t able to look her at all. Though he was just as eager to help his girlfriend’s mom get rid of them and free his throbbing erection. Moaning into Annabeth’s mouth and getting sloppy, Percy paid special attention to the movements on the bed. When Athena eventually got between his legs, Percy took the initiative and gladly angling his hips up so Athena could easily take off his bottom without so much of an effort.

“You are such an eager beaver now, aren’t you Percy?” Athena laughed as she slipped her soft hands over the hem of his pants and drag it down along with his boxer. Annoyingly teasing him by being slow in the process, it seemed like she was just as impatient because she yanked his pants off roughly after exposing his cock out in the night air.

“Mmm… So big and tasty!” Athena grinned and threw his pants somewhere in Annabeth’s room.

Not expecting Athena to take off his socks too, Percy was totally nude on his lower half now. But of course, Athena couldn’t help herself and took a few greedy lick over the bottom of his shaft, bringing him up to full mast and even adding sensual soft kisses on his tip for good measure. The wet and moist softness of her tongue as it slid up and down on the bottom of his cock was just heavenly.

“Aww… You are already starting without me?” Annabeth whined while she pulled away from Percy’s lips still eagerly wanting to make out with her.

Athena smirked with a dick in front of her face, “Oops.”

Annabeth sighed mocking, “Oh you are impossible, mom.”

Since her mom was so impatient to wait for her- not that Annabeth wasn’t feeling the same way nor would she had done differently if the roles were reversed, it only made her desire to remove Percy’s clothes up top as fast as possible now.

“Oww… Annabeth—” Percy whined as she went furious with his annoying jacket in the way, her nimble hands almost managing to rip the fabric in half.

Luckily, Percy was working with her throughout so it wasn’t totally destroy. The only thing that’s left on his body now was his dress shirt and school tie. Annabeth took no time at all to rip them off her boyfriend too. It was easy enough to loosen his tie and throwing it from the bed. Next came his white shirt as Annabeth unbutton each nub down the line, only to realize it was going too slow before she teared it open and broke the rest of the small buttons down below.

Percy whimpered as she threw his destroy shirt off the bed which made her smirk.

“This is so not fair…” Percy sudden complained as she looked down at his face, “You two are still dressed and I am naked all the way.”

Athena popped her head from behind Annabeth so she could look at Percy too. Having an idea, Athena grinned and teasingly tempt the seaweed brain with the same suggestion he offered them.

“What are you going to do about it, Percy?” Athena asked as she subtly hinted at him.

Smiling for Percy, Athena saw Annabeth was smiling at her boyfriend as well. Now that they were both looking at the boy with open invitation, it didn’t take long for her plan to work.

Percy actually growled which made her dripping wet, and she had no doubt Annabeth was having the same reaction down there too, “You two have too much clothes on.”

As those words left his mouth, Annabeth sudden laughed, “ _Ahh…_ Percy-yy!”

Percy sat up right away while pushing Annabeth back from his waist, forcing her to sit on the bottom of his rock hard cock. Likely making her feel a tingle, her daughter moaned softly as Percy went to work on removing her out of that sexy and tempting school uniform.

“Mmm! You are such a horny mutt, Percy.” Annabeth squealed and giggled out loud.

Athena smiled when Percy expertly undid her white button-up school blouse along with that red ribbon around her neck, then after she was free, he unhooked her pink sexy bra and threw both her garment off the bed onto the carpet below. Bare of any coverage up top, Athena saw her daughter blushed slightly and look back at her sheepishly. Getting a great view of her perfect c-cup breasts, Athena was loving how perfectly round and perky they were. What’s more, her daughter’s got an amazing body with a slim waist too, her sensual soft curves were so tantalizing even she was a little turned on- maybe even a bit jealous by it, and she was a girl!

“They are lovely, sweetie.” Athena complimented in envy.

Annabeth blushed before she smiled at ease and relax her demeanor, then she decided not to hide her ample and firm boobs away from between her folded arms anymore. Thinking back that she had never gotten to see her daughter totally naked yet, Athena now realized why Annabeth was a little embarrassed by her stares. To say the least, she might even get embarrassed too when Percy undressed her next. She wondered how Annabeth might react seeing her naked later.

“Fuck…” Percy moaned as he stared at his girlfriend’s creamy tits and her semi-erected nipples, “You are so perfect, wise girl.”

Having his fill with her expose like that, Percy couldn’t wait to unwrap the rest of his present. Just as she was getting comfortable sitting on his dick, Percy tackled her on the bed and switch up their position so he was on top. Athena moved away promptly so she wouldn’t get tangle up underneath their bodies.

“Ohh.” Annabeth huffed as she landed backward, letting out a visible breath of air, “You dummy.”

Percy couldn’t care less about her slightly annoyed look before he sneaked his finger over the hem of her short skirt and pull them all the way down her smooth long legs. Discarded along with the rest of their clothes scattered over the floor, Percy left her with only her bottom underwear.

“Mmm… I could look at your all day long, babe.” Percy grinned as he slipped his fingers underneath her panties after admiring her a bit, then he pulled the bikini off her lower bottom as well.

After an evening of intense fucking and making her cum senselessly, Percy wasn’t surprise when he felt just how wet and drench that tiny piece of fabric was. He smirked as he made sure to slip the cotton panties down her creamy legs slowly, teasing her with a reminder of her body bare of any clothes and out for him and Athena to stare deliciously at.

“You are such a- Ugh!” Annabeth grew bright red as she tried to hide her face from the increasing embarrassment. Despite hating her boyfriend so much right now, Annabeth couldn’t help but smile the whole time as she secretly enjoyed how slutty it made her feel.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like this, wise girl.” Percy chuckled and saw right through her, “I mean, just look at how wet you are already.”

When Annabeth mumbled in a cute and annoying manner while hiding her smile, Percy knew he was right all along and laughed. Now that Annabeth was completely nude in all her mesmerizing display for him to enjoy, Percy didn’t hesitate and turned to the other blonde babe so he could enjoy stripping her bare and admire her being nude for him too.

“Your turn, Athena.” Percy grinned.

Not giving her time to react to his comment, Percy brought Athena’s gorgeous body over from sitting on the sideline and situated her right above Annabeth, forcing her on her hands and knees as she hovered over her own daughter. They squealed together in surprise as their bodies got tangled up just as Percy was hoping for; Athena’s hands were on both sides of Annabeth while Annabeth had her arms bend above her head on either side; Annabeth’s legs were spread open, her knees in the air while Athena held herself up with her knees between them, her slim legs unintentionally slip under Annabeth’s long and smooth legs until their lower halves were wrapped around together. 

Once they settled down, Percy almost couldn’t control himself with this new experience of having two girls wrapped around each other. Of course, they were both giggling and giving him knowing smirks after he arranged them in this position.

“Mmm… I still can’t get enough of you being in that dress, you slut.” Percy licked his lips as he ran his fingers down her spine, brushing over that silky fabric at the same time.

Fumbling with her small waist belt until he finally got it loose, Percy began dragging the zipper down her back and exposed her bare skin for him. Just like Annabeth, Athena had smooth and immaculate creamy skin. It was making him drool. He kept lowering the zipper though, making sure it slipped it to the end of her dress before the whole thing started to fall down her body.

“Wow,” Percy said in amazement.

Having a body worthy of a Goddess in every way, Percy finally slipped the dress off Athena’s body and left her nude except for her panties and her bra. Soon enough though, he removed both of her sexy bikinis as well, leaving her totally naked for him to enjoy. While he couldn’t see her boobs in all their glory because she was bending over, Percy did brush over it when he was removing her bra. It was at least a medium d-cup and similar to Annabeth’s in a lot of ways, except for the small difference in their cup size- they were firm yet squishy on his hands, both mounds were round and perky and he could squeeze her softness for eternity. As for removing her panties down and off her legs, he just basically ripped them off her before his eyes went to admire her soak behind.

“Hey!” Athena complained when he destroyed her panties, “You better buy me a new one, you jerk!”

Percy chuckled nonchalantly at her protest, “Yea- yea… sure.” 

Meanwhile, Annabeth was smirking like a loon while listening to her boyfriend talking dirty with her mom. Athena shook her head in despair, yet she was hopeless smiling throughout. Once her mom caught eyes with her, she blushed out instinct just like how she did before. Knowing there was nothing to be embarrassed about- especially when her mom’s got such a fit and tone body for her age, Annabeth gave her a reassuring smile and whispered softly next to her right ear, “I love how sexy you look too, mom… Maybe we should stay naked in the house more often because I love looking at you like this.”

Athena giggled back at her naughty suggestion, “Mmm, we definitely should…”

Finally, Percy began to feel impatient as he watched the girls giggle among themselves. He was fully turned on from their naked and sexy display before he said eagerly to compliment Athena’s tight and sexy figure as well, “Mmm… I love it, Athena. You are so hot being naked too!”

Percy could feel his desires running rampant after stripped both of them out of their clothes. A sudden twitch down below brought his attention back on his throbbing cock. With such a huge need growing within him, Percy smirked at the sight he created for himself before he angled forward to poke Athena’s bare pussy lips with the tip of his dick. The pink slit parted easily as it instinctively welcomed him back to her warm entrance. Percy smirked and couldn’t stop himself anymore. She was just too fucking wet!

Athena yelped softly from the sudden surprise plunge, then she turned around and looked at him with dirty and hot bedroom eyes, “Oooh- Soo sudden, Percy-yy… Am I going to get fuck first?”

Filling her up in one go, Percy looked back with lust in his green eyes and began to fuck her promptly. He didn’t even give her time to get comfortable either, enjoying every tasty squeeze around his sensitive hard cock, “Fuck yes, now take it like a good girl! Oh God, you are still so tight…”

Athena couldn’t hold herself up after being stuffed so full all of a sudden, even more so when Percy began fucking her hard and fast without giving her pussy time to adjust. She slumped forward at all the sensations rushing to her head.

“Ooohh! So big and hard!” Athena moaned.

Now her shaky knees were tilted sideways on the bed, unable to stop her already provocative stance from spreading even wider while her abdomen was pressed down on Annabeth’s flat tummy. The only reason why she hadn’t collapse in a defeated prone position was because of Annabeth’s soft body below hers, and also because her daughter’s legs were tangled up with hers which prevented her from fully stumbling on the bed.

“ _Aaahh!_ Mmm Gods, fuck me good Percy!” Athena squealed with joy once she started to get used to the rough thrusts from her backside. 

_Oh Gods- Did he get even bigger? It felt so much better now than when he fucked me earlier in my office…_ Athena began to wonder, but she wasn’t able to do much or get anything with her thoughts before every brain cells in her head turned straight into mush. The results of Percy fucking her hard in doggy style while she laid on her daughter's soft figure while getting all tangled up with her limbs.

“Oh please… P-Percy-yy!” Athena whined as his pelvis smacked into her firm bubble butt and making it jiggle a bit, “Holy Shit!”

Athena didn’t even know if she was pleading for Percy to go at it even harder and to slow down so she could keep up with him, but regardless, her moans of pleasure were coming out endlessly so she couldn’t really care less. In the end, all she wanted was for Percy to make her cum again, and for the love of Gods above, Percy was doing exactly just that for her.

Athena was already getting close to another orgasm!

“Fuck yea! I can’t believe your pussy is already sucking me in so hard!” Percy grunted from above.

Knowing as well as Athena did that she wanted it rough right from the start, Percy kept up his increasing pace without slowing down, slipping himself in and out of her sopping pussy to make her feel even better. He was feeling really good too, relishing in the euphoria of being inside her dripping wetness again. Grinning as he began to fuck her like a dirty slut and finally getting all of them started on their second round of naughty threesome, Percy honestly couldn’t have asked for anything better.

“I am really beginning to love fucking you, Athena.” Percy moaned as he smashed his hips forward and felt her squishy walls instinctively squeezed and wrapped tightly around his shaft. It felt so irresistibly good and her involuntary reaction melted his being completely into a blissful puddle.

Even though he was still a bit hungry from fucking two hot and beautiful girls at the same time- not to mention for such a long time too, Percy could ignore his need to eat well enough without it affecting him too much. More importantly, his endurance; plus his renewed appetite for the girls, didn’t drain away completely just yet and he definitely still had more than enough stamina to potentially fuck them both to unconsciousness.

Percy grinned with that thought in his head.

“You are so greedy, Athena.” Percy breathed heavily before he suddenly squeezed her firm ass with both his hands, “Mmm, your pussy feels real good… I can feel how sticky and wet your inside are right now. _Hehehe—_ I bet some of it is from the creampie I left in you before, right?”

Athena whimpered without a proper response which made Percy chuckled at how helpless she was under his mercy. After having his fun with squeezing her soft and perfect size butt cheeks, Percy let them go only to smack his right hand down, creating a very loud slapping sound that filled Annabeth’s room with its vibration. Athena yelped at his surprise gesture immediately.

“Ohh!” She moaned out loud after taking his rough smack on her right cheek.

Percy grinned, loving her reaction so he didn’t stop and kept going, “That’s it, Athena… I want you to scream like that again.”

He smacked that ass again, then again and again before he forced many screams from her whenever his right hand left her firm bubble butt stinging with a fine red handprint, “Oohhh! Ohhh Noo! Aahhh!”

Not holding anything back as he screwed Athena’s brains out doggy style, Percy was getting really horny now as each thrust from behind and each smack on her growing red butt cheeks filled him with nothing but pure joy. The fact that he was fucking her pussy filled with his owns sloppy second definitely made it so much hotter and left him feeling dirty and filthy. It was just really fun and exhilarating to make his girlfriend’s mom moaned while bending over on all fours. Plus, the fact that his smiling girlfriend was underneath them as she watched the whole thing unfold made it even more satisfying.

“Oh my God… So rough!” Annabeth squealed underneath her mom, “ _Hehe… P-Percy-yy._ ”

Watching as her boyfriend lost it with her slutty mom while she stayed underneath their heated bodies, both fucking and humping wildly with abandon above her, Annabeth had never felt so turned in her entire life. Surely, this was the type of threesome experience she was talking about when she revealed her secret fantasy this morning. She felt so freaking hot and horny just staring at her boyfriend’s animalistic gaze while he fucked her mom like a deranged beast. The slapping sound and their raunchy moans filling her room were beginning to sound like wonderful melodic music. What’s more, the lewd and smutty look on her mom’s tense expression had her even more inflamed. Without much effort, she could feel herself dripping a wet mess on her bedsheets just from their steamy display

“Percy-yy…” Annabeth giggled out his name with a silly soft voice and it somehow managed to catch her boyfriend’s attention.

Taking his focus away from fucking her mom with everything he’s got, Annabeth immediately smiled suggestively at her seaweed brain, using this perfect opportunity to get him even hotter with her slutty and teasing display, “Oh God… You are fucking my mom like _crazy_! Oooh- So Hard… Mmm! B-Baby… at this rate, you are going to make me cum too!”

Percy grunted loudly once he heard what Annabeth said.

“I- I’m— Ughh! I am going to cum too, Percy-yy!” Athena cried out right afterward.

Letting him know of their inevitable releases, Percy wasn’t about to disappoint them when it was clear that they were both going to cum soon. Wanting to satisfy the mother and daughter duo with the best collective orgasm they could have, Percy forced himself to stop smacking Athena’s backside before he leaned forward a bit until his body was deliciously rubbing against her smooth back. Once he was bending forward, Percy reached his left hand around her ample chest so he could squeeze her soft d-cup breast and play around with her nipple. As for his right hand, he reached forward and weaved his fingers into her messy blonde hair. Holding onto the silky strands around the back of her head, Percy pulled back on her loose and unkempt ponytail, forcing her head up to stare at the top of the ceiling.

“Fuck Yes!” Athena shouted as Percy went absolutely dominant on her submissive figure, “Ohh, I am going to cum! Ughh- I Am Cumming!”

Overwhelmed, Athena could feel her need to cum closing in until delightful waves hit her into a giant brick wall. She smashed into it so hard it broke apart into little bits and tiny pieces. Achieving release, her pleasure-inducing orgasm soon ripped through her convulsing body like a lightning strike, leaving her senses all tingly, yet it wasn’t the end much to her bewilderment because Percy kept humping into her behind despite breath-taking ecstasy holding her mind completely hostage. It came with such a shock to her system that within a few seconds, she couldn’t breathe anymore. Of course, Percy kept it up and fucked her hard and fast regardless of her need to ride out her orgasmic bliss.

“Ohhh W-Wowww…” Athena was in disbelief as she struggled to hang on, “P…P-Perc-Percyyy!”

As pleasure slowly started to get real uncomfortable, Athena soon found herself suffering from the painful agony of being fuck senselessly and relentlessly without giving her a proper period to catch her breath back. She was in absolute awe and astonishment when it seemed like Percy intend to keep fucking her through it. His short and desperate humping grew in intensity as well, and Athena felt like she might actually die from being fuck too much and taking in too much pleasure.

“Jesus Fucking Christ…” Athena cried out difficultly and was now riding beyond a normal orgasm- it was still ruining her body with continuous spasms, forced to enjoy this never-ending torture as it took her higher and higher toward her next inevitable delights.

Athena barely registered a soft giggle from below her constantly orgasming body before she sneaked a peek at her daughter who was snickering nonstop. When she finally managed to catch her grey eyes, Athena had to hold back a wild smirk from coming across her face while Percy’s hammering thrusts forced her body to rock deliciously on Annabeth’s. Her daughter gave her lewd looks throughout.

“Ugh! Fuck yeah! Ughh!” Percy grunted as he pressed his forehead on her shoulder blades.

Athena squirmed and her body tensed all over as a result before Annabeth laughed at her, “Mmm, my seaweed brain is fucking you real good, isn’t he? _Hehe…_ You two are so fucking hot!”

“D-Dear Gods above…” Athena barely mumbled out.

Meanwhile, Annabeth shot her a dirty wink and gave her the hottest look she had ever seen. Athena just smiled uncontrollably, unable to do much of anything else before she opened her mouth again.

“I just cum all over my bed, mom…” Annabeth let her know with a lazy smile, “Percy made me have so many mini-orgasms too while fucking you hard…”

Athena laughed and giggled slightly at Annabeth’s confession only to suddenly get short on her breath and it cut off half-way through. Embarrassed by being absolutely fucked over by Annabeth’s boyfriend, it seemed like her daughter finally realized how she was feeling before she smiled sympathetically and decided to help her out. Annabeth then turned her lovely gaze toward her amazing and sex-crazed seaweed brain, smiling at the boy who was still kneeling behind her, his strong body leaning over to hold her deliciously while doing his absolute best to utterly destroy her with more wild thrusts.

“Seaweed brain…” Annabeth whimpered and smiled cutely at her boyfriend, “You are going to fuck my mom unconscious at the point, you horny stud.”

Percy grunted with a low hoarse voice, “Fucking hell…”

It seemed like her daughter’s words finally got his senses back because Percy eventually slowed down until his movements stop short and he held himself still inside her. He was rocking his hips with only small motions now, nothing too intense anymore. 

“Ohh My Gods...” Athena panted heavily as the orgasm she had yet to recover from took her to a new universe where paradise was perpetual and would never cease to exist, “I am gonna cum again! _Hmm- feels soo good…_ Aahhh Percy…”

At the same time, Annabeth was unable to hold back a giggling smirk as she watched her mom’s tense and cute cumming / orgasmic face with rapt attention. Her lips twirled into a sly smile when it was clear that Percy just fucked her mom to a realm where she was barely conscious, her mind slowly breezing away with numbing pleasures that her boyfriend put her through.

Since her mom was out of commission - her trembling and spasmodic figure was an obvious hint that she was done for now, Annabeth gently pulled herself away to untangle their bodies. She then rolled her slutty mom on the other side of her bed and lay her down with ease. It seemed like Percy really did knock her out cold because her eyes were half-lidded with a drooling satisfying smile on her face, her breathing eventually coming in a steady rhythm.

“I’ve never seen you fuck so hard before, seaweed brain.” Annabeth cooed as she listened to her mom’s soft inhale and exhale beside her, “The way you just lost control like that…”

Annabeth licked her lips…

“ _Hehe…_ I hope I get the same treatment as well, babe.” Annabeth smiled as the suggestive nature of her tone plus her request quickly put a stupid smirk on Percy’s face.

Admitting that he might have gone a little overboard with his hot fuck for Athena, Percy couldn’t really help himself when both her and his horny slutty girlfriend had been teasing him the whole day; back at school when he fucked them good, during the car ride back when Annabeth sucked him off underneath his seat, and finally being teased with their inviting bodies literally begging and asking for it… To be honest, Percy was surprised he didn’t lose control more than he did.

Now that Annabeth wanted the same thing from him too, Percy couldn’t and wasn’t going to deny her wish. After all, his cock was still rock hard and throbbing for more. He smirked at himself, knowing he was about to have a good time and to teach his girlfriend a lesson about teasing him too much.

“Don’t worry. You are going to get your fill right now, wise girl.” Percy nodded reassuringly before he inched his body forward and leaned down in a missionary position with his amazing girlfriend.

Not even taking a break for himself, Annabeth gasped a little when Percy looked ready to fuck her already, even though he just thoroughly went to town on her mom just a few minutes ago. His eight inches massive length was glistering with the slick and wet juice from her mom’s pussy.

“Sheesh… You are really horny today, aren’t you?” Annabeth asked with a subtle hint behind her mocking smirk but her long creamy legs slowly spread open to welcome him back in her warm embrace nevertheless, “I think this is like the fifth time you’ve cum. Don’t you need to rest?” 

Percy laughed as he brushed his tip over Annabeth's wet slit to tease her back, “Nope, not when I’ve got two naked and gorgeous girls laying on the same bed as me.”

Annabeth couldn’t really quip back with that solid reasoning. She smiled up at her boyfriend, setting them up for a passionate fuck, “Gosh, your dick is still so hard.”

Percy grunted a bit as he pushed the first few inches inside, but instead of stuffing her full in one or two strokes and fucked her wildly just like he did for Athena, Percy decided to make love to his girlfriend instead. After all, he loved her more than anything else in the whole world, and with her princess liked pose- her messy blonde ponytail was pretty loose and its wavy strands spread over the bed- it was hard to resist his temptation to be intimate with her. At the very least, Percy wanted to treat Annabeth real good at least once during their night of naughty threesome and the many dirty fucking that was no doubt coming up later on.

“Yep, and I am going to stay hard until I’ve fuck you two to sleep.” Percy grinned boastfully at his claim.

Annabeth moaned as her eyes shut half-way when Percy went slowly to fill her up, his big and girthy dick stretched her up until the entire cock was pressing up to the hilt of her walls, filling her up to the brim. Knowing what he was up to right away, Annabeth was a little disappointed but didn’t complain about not getting her wish. She bit her bottom lip and moaned softly once they were comfortable before she threw a sexy smile for him. Making love with her boyfriend was going to fun and amazing, and either way, she was going to get his dick so it was still a win in her books. And while she did want a rough fuck like the ones he steamrolled over her mom, there was more than enough time for that. Besides, she was going to hold him responsible with such a lofty promise.

“Oh? I am going to hold you to the promise, seaweed brain.” Annabeth smirked before signaling him with a nod of her head.

Percy got the message quickly just like he always did before he started to make love with her. Annabeth moaned sweetly, feeling so loved from his passionate slow thrusts that were increasingly getting harder by the minutes. Of course, it wasn’t as hard as when he lost control, but fucking like this had its own upside and delights too because his gentle nature made it felt so different, in a very good way.

Just like the sea, her seaweed brain had two opposite sides to his nature when he’s in the bedroom. As rough as he could be, like a sudden tempestuous storm in the middle of the ocean, Percy could also be as calm as the soft waves washing over the shoreline. It wasn’t like he was stuck to either one or the other, and that alone was why her seaweed brain was so charming and irresistible in her eyes. He was always real good at knowing how to take advantage of his rough or calm demeanor, both easily able to get her to orgasm like mad.

“Mmm… I love you so much, wise girl.” Percy whispered those intimate words right next to her ears when he leaned down to press his head between her neck and collarbone.

Annabeth could feel all of his attention as he began obsessing over her every needs more than he cared about his own, which ignited a burning desire in her to make him feel just as good too. She threw her arms over his broad shoulder and held her hands over his strong back. Her long legs wrapped around his waist and locking herself in place by crossing her ankles.

Percy grunted and began to thrust a little bit faster.

 _Ohhh- how I love it when my boyfriend is rubbing his body so deliciously over mine…_ Annabeth thought to herself and moaned next to his ear too when they were both nearing their own edge.

“I love you too, Percy.” Annabeth whimpered again and again until the pleasing pressure was getting too much to handle. Percy brought her over her orgasm soon after his repeated thrusts hit her pleasure spot more than a few times, “Mmm! I love you!”

That’s another advantage of making love with Percy instead of having him fuck her hard, Annabeth was always more ready to have huge orgasms because he was so caring towards her when he mumbled his sweet nothings while fucking her gently. It was a different kind of being turned on. Even though his thrusts weren’t with furious abandon, it was more than enough to get her cumming hard.

“Fuck- Annabeth!” Percy growled as he slowed himself down before his male instinct brought his pelvis right between her legs. He pressed himself so close out of his carnal nature, his cock sheathed as deep as he could possibly stay inside her, “I am gonna cum!”

“Cum, baby… Cum inside me, Percy…” Annabeth cooed, her pouting plead gave him all the more reason to release everything inside her, “I want it- Oooh!”

A bit lightheaded as they rode at the apex of the climax mountain, Annabeth finally came undone and Percy followed her right after. In the few seconds they were overwhelmed with euphoria, Annabeth hugged herself tightly around Percy and moaned to her heart’s content right into his shoulder blade. She could feel his throbbing tip spurting fertile seed as it spewed all over her depths, painting her squishy taut canal with a delicious serving of white whipped cream, while filling her up with nothing but his warmth and his growing hardness. Unable to stop curling her toes at the ecstasy-inducing sensation, she began to tense below her boyfriend who was just as tense above after achieving his well-earned release. 

“Percy-yy!” Annabeth cried out as her eagerly awaiting womb took everything he’s got, greedily sucking in every last drop of his tasty essences until she couldn’t take anymore. Overwhelmed with another one of his massive orgasms, his remaining creamy cum began to overflow down her spasming and tightening velvet walls, leaking out of her stretched opening still squeezing his cock snuggly inside her.

Percy moaned out her name too and it suddenly ignited her switch for a small orgasm to roll through her already weak and tingling body, “Oh God, A-Annabet-th—”

_Oh Gosh… His hoarse and deep voice while he cummed inside me, moaning my name..._

Annabeth shivered wildly as his creampie brought a loony smile to her face. At the same time, she was also in a bit of disbelief that her boyfriend’s still got so much in the tank, wondering how he could still cum so much inside her when it’s been his sixth orgasm since this morning. Surely, neither his insane stamina nor his endurance would be able to produce or give him so much cum available. It was a mystery for later though, because Annabeth didn’t really want to focus on wondering about his copious cum loads but rather enjoying his huge cumshot that was still shooting all over her pussy. It just felt soo freaking good!

“Oh my G-Gods, P-Percyy-y,” Every one of Annabeth’s dreamy moans were stifled and sounded out of breath, “Ooohh- y-your cum feels so good inside me—”

Percy was panting heavily just the same, “Holy s-shit, wise girl…”

Thinking that he might have promised his wise girl a little too much with his lofty claim, Percy was feeling at his limits already. There was a likely and probable chance that he could only last one more time, and that might be the end of him- at least for today.

As they both rested in their post-orgasmic joy, Percy suddenly felt Annabeth’s arms loosening over his shoulders. The same was happening with her lean legs as it weakly untangled around his back. Knowing she was at her limits too, Percy tiredly pulled himself out of her and collapsed sideways. His body plopped down on the bed right between his girlfriend and her mom, more than ready to cuddle to sleep except he knew at least one of them would ask him for more….

“That was fucking fantastic,” Percy breathed out.

Annabeth laughed, a soft sigh left from her heaving chest before she turned over to snuggle up against his figure for warmth, “Mm-hum-”

Percy smiled wildly as his girlfriend took the pleasure of keeping her naked soft body pressed against him so invitingly. Soon, that smile grew into a stupid grin because an already conscious Athena turned over to her side too and cuddle up with him. Her soft skin and smooth sensual curves were pushing up on his arms which felt like heaven.

“I agreed, Percy.” Athena giggled at his expression.

Not realizing she was awake, Percy turned his gaze towards Athena and smiled, “I didn’t realize you were awake already.”

Athena mumbled out softly and smiled too.

Reminded of what he did to her earlier, Percy was a bit curious to know how she felt so he asked with a lewd and sexy expression, “So, did I make you see stars?”

“Don’t worry, you’ve definitely fucked me to another universe, Percy.” Athena grinned happily.

Percy chuckled afterward, “Good to know…”

Unexpected, Percy almost yelped when he felt one of their hands sneaking over his thighs and rest on his semi-hard cock. Even with all his cum and juice coating his length, he began to feel one of the girls played with him in a teasing manner- running her index finger up and down the underside of his shaft and getting him sensitive, ticking his balls with her fingertips which got him to jerk his body, before they finally got him halfway back to full mast and jack him off to keep him as hard as possible.

“Uhh…” Percy made a small and confused voice, “I guess you two want more?”

Percy looked up and saw that it was Athena who was handle his cock. No surprise there… Following her hands with his green eyes until he met her gaze, Percy chuckled in a nervous manner.

“Aww… You are so mean, Percy. Don’t make me say it…” Athena blushed embarrassingly only to receive his perplexed expression, “ _Mmaww_ … You are so clueless, seaweed brain. Besides, you’ve given my slutty daughter a huge creampie for the night, so it’s only right that I should get mine too, right Percy?” 

“Oh.” Percy now realized why Athena was playing with his dick to get him hard.

Now that he knew the meaning behind her servicing him, Percy watched as Athena caught eyes with her daughter before they smirked at each other. It seemed like they had already shared something with their silent look, so Percy took a glance over at Annabeth too and saw her smiled at him with another knowing and teasing smile.

“She wants you to cum inside her again, you dummy.” Annabeth said cheekily, “Just like you creampied me a second ago… Mmm, I can still feel them swimming inside me _hehe…_ Plus, I remember you’d said something about staying hard until you’ve fucked us both to sleep?”

Now that Percy thought about it, he might have jinx himself with that boastful remark more than helping him enjoy his threesome with the two of them. However, Annabeth was right about one thing and that he most definitely want to screw them both to sleep.

 _Oh well, it’s not like I won’t be enjoying fucking them one last time…_

Percy let out a deep sigh in his head and grinned back at the girls, “I am going to need a little help then…”

Just like that, both Annabeth and Athena got his message and slip down his body at the same time. They leaned over his legs on their hands and knees, bringing their sweet mouths close to his semi-hard cock laying on his groin before taking a long lick up the tip with both their slippery tongue.

“Fuck!” Percy groaned loudly at the sight of their cute gaze, with their tongue lolled out while licking the bottom of his dick. He felt a huge turned on boosting him on his endurance and stamina, getting him full mast and rock hard right away, “Shit, I am not used to having—t-two mouths working me…”

The ravishing sight of two blonde heads and their cute features while both looking lewdly to blow on his cock was the best feeling he could have ever felt in his entire life. Not sure what’s going to top this otherworldly pleasure, Percy grunted as he enjoyed himself a bit more with their double tongue bath / blowjob. Feeling so good and horny, it literally took them less than two minutes to make him really close to cumming. His seeds were already churning in his balls.

“Shit! Gonna cum!” Percy warned, hoping they would stop but of course they didn’t grant him his wish.

Spurting another geyser upward, Percy decorated their face with thick milky cream in all but a few seconds. So much came out of his tank that he honestly didn’t know if he had anymore left. He heaved a sigh after he finished, then looked up at them only to get rock hard again. Their adorable faces were dripping with his cum, and that alone made it impossible for him to calm down.

“Mmm… yummy!” They both giggled in unison while licking up his cream.

Waiting for them, Percy was surprised when Annabeth was the first one to climb atop his lap and straddled him between her legs. Holding herself in a cowgirl position, Percy’s eager eyes caught onto her grinning cum-covered face before she dropped herself down his towering length. She moaned promptly and the tightness of her sloppy pussy made him moan too.

“Fuck yes, baby. It feels so good to fuck your dick again with your load deep inside me.” Annabeth whimpered and cried out with a pleased and satisfying expression.

Percy followed suit, unable to do much else other than to fuck her back. Unfortunately, he couldn’t get much control being on the bottom so he could only make short thrusts and let Annabeth grind and rock to her heart’s content. She was happily grinning nonstop throughout her ride.

“Oooh I am going to cum _again_ …” Annabeth’s good lucky grin grew more and more lewd before her expression tensed and she came all over his dick, her juice soaking him wet.

Percy somehow held off when her pussy squeezed him down, and now Annabeth was finally done. She collapsed beside him, her arms instinctively began to wrap around his and she again pressed her soft and sleepy body against him.

“My turn, Percy.” Athena grinned and climbed onto his lap, pointing his juice glistering cock at her wet entrance before slipping down on his member. It stretched her out right away, leaving her moaning for more, “Mmm… I am going to ride you now.”

Percy was pretty speechless at that point forward. Yet, he managed to stay focus on Athena while she made herself feel good with his dick. It seemed like she wasn’t playing the long game with him anymore, especially when he fucked her earlier without letting her orgasm end. Athena probably wanted to cum as hard as possible along with him before letting them all rest for the night, and Percy couldn’t argue with that at all.

“That’s it, you slut… Ride that dick and make me cum!” Percy growled in a deep voice.

It seemed to have set her on fire because the next moment she clamped down on him with a vice grip, yet she wasn’t reaching her edge yet. Percy grunted, smirking as he suddenly realized how to help her achieve release.

“Fuck yeah! Take it, ugh… Take it good…” Percy moaned more dirty words as he thrusts upward as hard as he could.

Pressing his dick at the hilt of her pussy, Athena cried out loudly and rock her hips furiously until she finally came on his dick again. She squealed hard, “Aahhh… Cum with me, Percy… Plz, I want you to cum with me!”

Percy reached his nirvana as well and came a solid amount into her pussy. Not as many spurts came out from the obvious fact that he came so many times today already, but Athena didn’t complain one bit so Percy wasn’t too disappointed with himself either. Held at the tip of the cliff, they were both in ecstasy until it slowly ebbed away. Athena was the first to be completely drained of her strength, collapsing on his chest and trembling wildly. Percy sighed heavenly.

“T-Thanks, Percy-yy…” Athena mumbled and used what’s left of her strength to roll off Annabeth’s boyfriend, cuddling beside him as well.

Percy breathed in and out, totally satisfied with how today had turned out for him. Surely, he gave these two slutty girls a wonderful memory to remember by. If anything, the mother and daughter duo might just very well be addicted for more now.

“You two are very welcomed…” Percy sighed and waited until he heard steady breathing on his left and right sides, then once they were still in his arms Percy began to fall asleep too.

­ _-Line Break-_

The next morning, Percy woke up with something very wet and tight on his morning wood. He opened his eyes and was immediately greeted with his girlfriend riding him up top cowgirl style. She smiled slyly and kept bouncing with her hips, smacking down on his lap regardless of his confusion or slight protest.

“Fucking hell…” Percy groaned, “You two are never going to stop at this point, are you?”

With Athena resting by his right side while looking interesting at him on her elbow, Percy eventually heard her suggestion and made a half-grin, half-mocking despair sigh.

“We should skip school for today, Percy.” Athena offered.

Annabeth laughed, “Yep! And you are going to fuck us silly for the whole day, seaweed brain.”

In the end, Percy could only chuckle at them nervously.

_What in the world have I gotten myself into?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Till next time...


End file.
